The Next World
by Harry and Ginny 4eva
Summary: [Complete] In their train ride towards their seventh year, James and Lily are transported to the future, where their son Harry is about to start his seventh year. How will their travel effect their life in the present? How will it effect the future? JL HG
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express 1977

**The Next World**

**by**

**Harry and Ginny 4eva**

Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, etc.

Author Note: FanFiction. net deleted my first account here, **James and Lily 4eva** so this is the second time I'm posting this story. To all of my other readers, the story **Children** will be posted soon.

Hogwarts Express, 1977 

"I am NOT, under ANY circumstances working with James Potter!"

That was what the whole Hogwarts Express heard in the late hours of the morning on September first.

"Lily, please calm down, it's not so ba—"

"NOT SO BAD! NOT SO BAD! You are not the one who should be working with that bigheaded prat the whole year!" bellowed Lily.

Lily Evans and her best friend Amy were on their compartment on the Hogwarts Express, on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lily was a very pretty girl: she had a long red hair that hung just above her mid-back. She had a pair of almond-shaped green eyes that reflected her fiery temper quite often.

Amy Isadora, Lily's best friend, had short straight blond hair and had a few streaks of red in them. She had large brown eyes that attracted looks from boys when they were sparkling.

"Lily! You must listen to me! Obviously Dumbledore trusts him enough to make him Head Boy, and if Dumbledore trusts him Lily, I'm sure Potter wouldn't dare to cause trouble." Amy told her.

There was almost a whole minute of silence before Lily answered weakly "I guess you're right".

The marauders, that did not heard the last comment, were rolling on the floor laughing, clutching their stomachs. All except James Potter.

James was a marauder, co-leader of their little group of four, the marauders. He had jet black hair that no matter what he tried to do with it, always stayed messy. His hazel eyes were usually sparkling with mischief. However, when he was thinking of Lily Evans, his eyes were glittering with affection.

He sat there quietly, while his friends were laughing, thinking. _Is that what she really thinks of me?_

"Oi, Prongs, don't let her get to you" said Sirius still clutching his stomach

"You really need to move on Prongs, you know that right?" said Remus, tears rolling on his face

"I think she made it pretty clear that she doesn't want you." added Peter, catching his breath

"Thanks Wormi, I think the whole school knows it by now." said James gloomily

"Anyone who wasn't at Hogwarts at the last seven years anyway" said Sirius

"Hey Prongs, aren't you supposed to be at the Heads compartment anyway?" said Remus, as always, acting like the serious and responsible one.

"I don't think I am needed there at the moment, It'll only make her even more furious. Are you sure Dumbledore didn't switch the letters by mistake Moony? This job should be yours," Asked James miserably for the tenth time this month.

"We already discussed this Prongs, he chose YOU not me. We all know Dumbledore always has his reasons."

"I guess," said James gloomily, still a bit disappointed that Lily thinks of him that way. He knew of course, that he and Lily weren't friends, she hated him with passion, and he, he-

"Hey Prongs, don't worry, she'll come around some day" encouraged him Peter.

"Yeah, when hell freezes," joked Sirius.

"Gee, thanks Padfoot, with friends like yours who needs Snivellus and Malfoy?" said James cynically.

"Hey, don't bite my head off Prongs, I'm only telling the truth you know" said Sirius.

"Whatever Padfoot, I guess I need to go now don't I?" he said, pleading with his eyes they would save him from the upcoming tackle with a certain redhead.

The marauders however, seemed oblivious to their friend's discomfort and nodded. "I'll see you in the next world…she'll kill me. Nice meeting you all." Said James and slammed the door after him.

"Whipped" said Sirius and they started laughing again.


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express 1997

Hogwarts Express, 1997

Harry Potter, a skinny black haired boy, with round glasses that hid his emerald green eyes, walked with his Hogwarts trunk and his owl, Hedwig in her cage to the packed King Cross station. He stopped between platform 9 and 10 and began to run towards the wall between them. Trying not to think.

"Harry!" a girl came running to him, wearing a big smile on her face.

"Hermione," he said and gave her a hug "good to see you".

Hermione stopped dead. She saw that his bright green eyes were brighter than usual. Then she remembered.

"Is everything alright?" she asked in concern "Is it about Sirius?"

"Forget about it Hermione" said Harry.

"Look Harry –"

"Harry! Herms!" a redheaded boy came running towards them. Harry smiled when he saw Ron; he snuck a look to the rest of the Weasleys, his eyes hanging on one in particular before they were snapped again to Ron and Hermione.

"Herms?" said Hermione sharply "Herms!" Harry and Ron began to laugh.

"Relax Herms," he said, "What's wrong Harry?" he said after a moment of silence.

"Nothing Ron, nothing. Listen I'm going to find a compartment you two should be going to the Heads compartment anyway don't you?" Ron nodded and with a worried glance at Hermione she said without words "Don't-push-it-anymore-let's-go-before-he-explodes"

"We're off than," said Hermione.

"What the hell is wrong with him Herms?" said Ron after they separated from Harry, walking towards the heads compartment.

"He's thinking it's his fault again" she said.

"_Again?_ " exclaimed Ron in disbelief.

"Stop being such a tactless insufferable prat Ron! It's his _godfather _for heaven's sake. Maybe you didn't notice that Ron, but Harry's parents are dead since he was a one-year-old and Sirius was the closest thing to a father and to _his_ father he ever had!"

"I know that Hermione," snapped Ron "but he has been an emotional wreck for the last two years Hermione, he's had to get over that by now."

"I can't believe Dumbledore made you head boy Ron! You are acting like a complete fool!" said Hermione angrily, attracting some glances from the other parents and children on the platform.

"That's a very nice thing to say to your friend Hermione you know that don't you?" Ron snapped again.

"What's all that noise? Weasel King and his perfect Mudblood are _fighting?_ And where is Pot-head?" said the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy.

"SHUT UP!" both Ron and Hermione roared. Malfoy looked taken aback and Ron and Hermione took the chance to walk fast into the Heads compartment.

As they shut the door, they both bellowed at each other simultaneously:

"You don't understand Hermione-"

"You have no tact-"

"What's wrong with you-"

"Look Hermione, let's just focus on the Head boy and girl stuff, I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO FIGHT WITH YOU!"

* * *

Hi

Thanks to anyone who reviewed. I hope that most of the people who read that story in the past will return to me. I didn't start chapter 19 yet, and I don't think I will until I will post all of the story again. I know I promised to post this chapter on March 3rd (my birthday), but my father gave me a birthday present and blocked my computer. Nice of him don't you think?

Lily


	3. Chapter 3: Twisting Time

Twisting Time

James walked slowly towards the Heads compartment, debating whether he should go inside or not. His stomach was knotted with nervousness.

_What if she starts screaming at me? _

He remembered that day in fifth year, after the O.W.Ls:

FLASHBACK

_"'You think you're funny,' she said coldly. 'But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone.' 'I will if you go out with me, Evans,' said James quickly. 'Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again.' _

_'Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK.'"_

_END FLASHBACK_

James sighed. He wanted her to like him more than anything, and would do anything for it.

And then, he heard from deep inside of his brain what Remus told him last year, when he voiced his desperation to his friends.

_You need to act like a gentleman Prongs, try to be nice to her – not like you are used to now – act with her like you act around us – stop 'messing up with your hair' like she said and for goodness sake drop the tone you use to use when you talk to her, it's pathetic._

James made up his mind.

He took a deep breath before he entered the Heads compartment.

"Evans" he said in a voice that tried to sound like his own.

"Potter" she said sharply "The instructions of what to say to the prefects are on the table, read them and then we need to tell them about their duties and privileges."

He simply nodded, afraid to say the wrong thing, he took the instructions from the table. There was silence while he read until –

"Potter, to whom did you pay to get the Head Boy position?"

He was speechless; he stared at her in confusion for a moment before lowering his head and murmured "No one".

She snorted, "Yeah right, there is no way a normal person will appoint you to the Head Boy position"

He was speechless again and simply nodded.

_Why the hell is he so passive now? What happened to arrogant Potter?_ She thought _this is James Potter we are talking about here, he'll be himself in no time._

But he simply sat there in silence. Lily lost her temper.

"Say something Potter!" she snapped suddenly.

He lifted his head to gaze at her. She dropped the harsh manner as the hazel eyes bored into her emerald ones.

"What do you want me to say Evans?" he said slowly.

"Just say something Potter, anything, why don't you tease me? Where is the arrogant bigheaded Potter I know?"

He began to lose his temper but reminded himself to get a grip. He shrugged. "Look Evans I don't have time-"

_Finally snapping at me! I was worried!_

"-for arguing with you, I want to make this year work" voice rising he said "and I don't want to fight with you Evans – " his voice was growing steadily and by now he was yelling I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO FIGHT WITH YOU!"

* * *

The Heads compartment began to spin – James, Lily, Ron and Hermione fell to the floor.

* * *

"Ouch"

"Get off me Potter"

"Let go Ron"

"What—"

The four lifted themselves from the floor. Ron looked at James and asked "What's wrong with your eyes Harry what-" he gasped as he turned his gaze to Lily and saw her eyes.

"Holly shit! – Hermione – Hermione – girl – eyes – Harry," he said wide eyed.

"Look mate, I don't know who Harry is or what are you doing in the Heads compartment.." started James.

Ron and Hermione didn't need to tell them twice, they ran outside, gasping for breath.

"Ron, why did we go back in time! What are Harry's parents doing there?"

"Harry's parents!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yes Ron! Harry's parents! Didn't you notice that boy looked just like Harry and that the girl had eyes _exactly _like Harry's? They look just like the people in Harry's pictures! We are back in time!" said Hermione hysterically.

"Granger, what—" Malfoy's drawling voice sounded and Ron and Hermione kept walking. Then Hermione turned dumbstruck to Ron.

"Ron – did Malfoy just talk to us? Draco Malfoy?" she asked. Ron has gone white while realization was drowning at him.

"We didn't go back in time – they went to the future – Hermione what do we DO?"

"Okay, lets not lose our temper we need to make sure they won't instruct the prefects and that they will be in quiet for the whole ride – also that they won't see Harry."

"This is impossible Hermione unless we hex-"

But Hermione was too quick for him; she already ran to the Heads compartment and cast the Sleeping charm on James and Lily.

She breathed deeply when both James and Lily's bodies sank to the floor, sleeping.

"We need to lock the door and send an owl to Dumbledore." She said

"Right, I'll do it, you talk to the prefects," Ron said still shocked at the spitting image of Harry sleeping on the floor.

Hermione walked out the door towards the prefects' carriage while Ron wrote to Dumbledore

_Dear Proffesor Dumbledore_

_While Hermione Granger and I were yelling each other at the Heads compartment, suddenly the compartment began to spin and we found ourselves in the same room with Harry's parents. They look like 17 years old and they have the Head Boy and Girl badges._

_We cast the sleeping charm on them and we will be waiting to your decision about what to do with them._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Ron Weasley._

Ron looked at his letter critically and screwed his nose. He sounded just like Percy. He sighed and sent the letter.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thank you for the encouraging reviews. I'm glad that some of my last account reviewers are reviewing here. The month without my last account was really hard on me and It's very nice to get these reviews.**

Dani Necho- **Well, I'm afraid I didn't even _start _chapter 19, I was just about to start writing it when I saw my account was deleted. When I'll post chapter 17 I'll start writing it.**

Bill Hagridsson- **lol. You know, flattery will get you everywhere :)**

annie - **It wasn't _that_evil! Ok, maybe it was, and it is effecting the whole plot. About the updates, my father gave me a birthday present the day after I posted the first chapter and blocked my computer so I wasn't able to update the next day. I promise I will update everyday! I just wan't to get on with the plot! Same for my other story.**

**I didn't have anything else but thank you to say to these reviewers, so THANK YOU: **amrawo, xDragonxTearsx, Dranzen, Jinxeh, yogithedog9.


	4. Chapter 4: It Is Not A Dream

It Is Not A Dream

Professor Dumbledore sat in his office, wondering about a life of a sixteen years old boy. A boy that had faces many obstacles. Even more obstacles than part of the most qualified Aurors had been through.

He escaped from the hands of Tom Riddle five times.

Five times too many.

He must be a victim or a murderer.

Killed or be killed.

But he is already a victim.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Dumbledore looked out of the window and saw Ron Weasley's owl tapping on the window.

_What happened? Is there something wrong with Harry? _He thought frantically.

Crazy thoughts ran in his head like crazy thoughts usually do in frightening moments.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

He opened the window, read Ron Weasley's letter for several times before inhaling deeply, and scribbled a reply.

_Dear Mr Weasley,_

_Thank you for letting me know about this accident. Your and Ms Granger's actions were mature and correct. Professor McGonagall will collect Mr Potter (senior) and Ms Evans from the Heads compartment. You are to keep them there under the spell._

_On a personal note, do not let Mr Potter (junior) know about this incident, as his emotional state is not so well._

_Safe trip,_

_A. Dumbledore_

"We did the right thing then?" said Hermione after reading the professor's note.

"I suppose. What do you recon they'll do with them now?" he asked looking at her face.

"I don't know," she said. Blushing lightly because of the sudden interest of Ron in her face.

"Hermione, I-" but Ron was intruded by a sudden knock on the door. He opened the door lightly just to see Harry standing with concern etching all over his face.

"Ron- Ginny told me that the meeting was over ages ago, why aren't you coming?" he said with a bit of pinkish color on his cheeks.

Hermione, clearly startled by the fact that he was about to enter the Heads compartment, said "Harry –"

But was saved as the train stopped. After a quick thinking, Ron said, "Harry, Herms and I have some Head business to deal with, can you catch us a carriage? And don't let Ginny or anyone come in," he said and Harry turned confused and bewildered to find a carriage.

"That was really some quick thinking Ron," she said, and giggled lightly as she saw his ears reddening with embarrassment.

Just then, a knock on the compartment's door interrupted their conversation as Professor McGonagall came in.

She watched James and Lily lying on the floor and her eyes filled with tears.

_It's been too long. Too long indeed._

"Well, Mr Weasley, Ms Granger, I believe there is no need for you to stay here anymore, please join Mr Potter on the carriage. " she said briskly

"Are you going to be okay professor?" asked Hermione in a small voice.

"Yes Ms Granger, now, if you be kind enough to join Mr Weasley on the carriages, I'll take it from here" and gave her one of her rare smiles.

"Oh boy, what have you done, _Ennervate_" she said as she pointed her wand at Lily and James.

"Professor McGonagall! How lovely to see you here! Absolutely smashing to –" said James with a smirk, but was interrupted by Lily.

"Shut it Potter, professor, what are you doing here? Where is that girl?" she asked

The happy twinkle in McGonagall's eyes extinguished as she watched the two fighting.

"Mrs Po- I mean, Ms Evans, you and Mr Potter came forwards in time. I think it will be the best if you two will come with me straight to the headmasters' office. You may cause a little panic among the students," she said as she glanced at James.

"But we didn't do anything professor! I swear I just yelled at –" he said in panic, not wanting to lose his badge so fast.

"Not now Mr Potter we shall discuss what happened once we will be at the headmasters' office," she said sternly.

* * *

Remus Lupin read the letter professor Dumbledore wrote him in the seventh time, becoming increasingly bewildered every time. 

_Dear Remus_

_James and Lily appeared in the Hogwarts Express in the Heads compartment today as seventeen years old teenagers._

_I have yet seen them myself, yet I want you to come to Hogwarts as soon as possible. Use the Flooer Powder (the one who can send you to Hogwarts) I expect you in my fireplace as soon as possible._

_Have a safe journey,_

_A. Dumbledore_

Remus sank into the nearest chair in shock.

_James and Lily came forwards in time?_

Remus reread the letter again, drawing a very shaky breath and wiped the tears that had fallen when he hadn't noticed.

_Why don't I remember this?_

Remus thought that the seventh year completely uneventful. Except perhaps that, James and Lily were hooked up that year…but other than that…

Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes. _If only you were here Jenny, _he thought.

He stood up and grabbed some Flooer Powder from a bag near the fireplace and flooed to Dumbledore's office.

"Remus it is pleasure to see you as always. How are you?" said Dumbledore in worried eyes. He thought that the news would hit him hard.

"I was completely fine until you owled me. What do you mean Lily and James are here? I don't remember something like that happened in seventh year…." He said in panic.

"You don't?" asked Dumbledore, in a very concerned voice "You mean to say that this didn't happen before?"

"No professor," Remus said, growing wary "What can this mean professor?" he asked, almost by instinct.

After a minute of silence, Dumbledore said, "If I'm not very mistaken, it means we can save Lily and James."

The awkward silence that followed that statement was interrupted ten minutes later as a knock was sounded.

"Come in Minerva" said Dumbledore

The door was opened and McGonagall, James and Lily entered the room. Remus sat quietly in a dark corner of the room, not wanting to startle his seventeen years old friends.

"Hey professor, you look a little – well, your beard grew longer since I last saw you," said James with a chuckle.

"Yes, yes, we quite missed you here Mr Potter."

"Missed me? Professor, no offence or anything, but it was only two month surly—"

"You are quite wrong James, the last time I saw you was sixteen years ago, in Halloween 1981."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the increasing amount of reviews. Btw, this is a rubbish chapter...**

Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd- **Harry, Ron and Hermione are all in 1997, in their 7th year; James and Lily, however, are in the future.**

Jinxeh- **You know, if I read a fic like that, I leave it immediately, I just can't stand the un-realistic enviroment. shudder**

Dranzen- **Malfoy saw Hermione andRon.**

**Other Thanks: **Dani Necho(**So sorry btw), **KyoLuvsTohru, amrawo, xDragonxTearsx, Maykwa

**Till tomorrow my friends...**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises

Surprises

"Professor?" said James in puzzlement.

"I assure you I have yet to lose my marbles dear boy," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Now Minerva," he said, turning to his deputy headmistress "you need to welcome our first years in the great hall soon; I suggest you to be off, as Hagrid was never late."

McGonagall's nostrils flared but turned around and walked out of the office briskly. Dumbledore turned to James and Lily.

"Now Mr Potter and Ms Evans, would you be kind enough to tell me how did you two arrive into 1997 when you are suppose to be in 1977?"

James looked at Lily, who was staring at her hands. Lily heard a small buzzing in her head; and James was bewildered – still, not recovering from the shock of going forward in time.

"The thing is professor, er...we don't know," said Lily.

"All I know professor, is that I went into the Heads compartment and Lily started yelling at me as usual..." a chuckle was sound from the other side of the room. James tried to see who was there but he was interrupted by the headmaster.

"Yes James please continue," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"And...And...Well, you see sir," said James, fumbling with the ham of his robe, "I decided today that…er…" James began to blush and Lily looked at him in wonder, "That I'll try to…er…deflate my head a little."

Lily snorted and someone laughed hard on the other side of the room.

"Hey! I can do it! And who is it there?" James asked, a little hurt that they won't believe him.

"You see James, you ARE in the future. So if you please come here professor…" said Dumbledore, obviously trying to hold his laughter.

A man came forward; James gasped and held Lily's hand unconsciously. Lily gawked but when she noticed James's hand on hers, she said, "Get off me Potter! I want my blood circulation back! Remus...? Oh my goodness is that you?"

"Yes Lily, it is me, want a hand James?" asked Remus

_Wow, his hand really felt good on mine... _Thought Lily regretfully _Wait! Hold on a minute! Stop! Stop this thought immediately! _Thought Lily in appall _Are you saying that you want him to hold your hand?_ Lily mentally shuddered and shook herself back to the present.

"Don't play pun with me Moony" James said slyly.

But then he realized Remus was there, 20 years older than him.

"Wha-Whoa! Moony holy marauder! This is- bloody hell!" James said wide-eyed "sorry professor" he added after he remembered that Dumbledore was still in the room.

"I'm afraid I have gone temporarily deaf. Now, please continue your story," said Dumbledore merrily

James continued, although he looked like he didn't want to "Well…Like I said I decided to change for Evans" Lily looked at him in disbelief written all over her face.

_For me? Why would he change himself for me? He can't have feelings for me right? It was all acting 'cos I'm the only girl who ever turned him down. _Lily tried to convince herself.

James continued "Um…I kinda didn't want to make her angry and I just…I just didn't say anything to her until I broke down and told her I'm not in the mood. And then, the whole compartment was spinning and we fell on this redhead boy and this girl."

"The compartment was spinning you said?" asked Dumbledore and he sat for a moment in silence.

"Remus, be kind enough to bring Mr Weasley and Ms Granger over here after dinner. Make some excuse to Harry. In the mean while, Mr Potter, I suggest you and Ms Evans to eat your start-of-term feast in the kitchens."

"Why in the kitchens sir?" asked Lily.

"Because dear girl, you may cause panic between the student body and between some – some of the teachers," he said, thinking of the heart attack Severus will get if his long-lost-crush and enemy in heart will appear at the feast.

Lily and James stood up.

"Ah, before you two go I want you to promise me that you'll stay in the kitchens. And also, I'll cast a Disillusionment Charm on you, just in case someone will stumble his way into the kitchen," he said.

"Yes sir" they mumbled

"Sir, I must ask you one thing though," said Lily hesitatingly "If we are in the future, does that mean that we are no longer Head Boy and Girl, sir?"

"I am afraid so Ms Evans, but don't worry, when you will go back to your time, I am certain you will be the fantastic Head Girl as I remembered you were. Same for you Mr Potter. I am sure you will be a wonderful pairing."

Lily, who blushed to the compliment from the headmaster now, stood in shock and a little anger at the headmaster who suggested that she and Potter was a wonderful pair.

_Does he know something that we don't?_ James wondered and mentally smirked.

"Is he suggesting something here Moony?" asked James suggestively to Remus.

"I must certainly not," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling non-stop while Remus chuckled.

"Very well, let's go," he said after he cast the charm.

James, Lily, Remus and Dumbledore left the office, splitting when they got to the staircase separating the kitchens floor to the Great Hall.

"Well professor, that was entertaining. I forgot how much she used to dislike him," said Remus in amusement after James and Lily went.

"Indeed, indeed my dear friend. It was a very enlightening event," said Dumbledore.

"Professor…before they came…you said that there is a chance we can bring them back to life. Is that…is that true?" Remus said when a hope balloon started to grow in his stomach.

"Yes. You see Remus, in the 12th century; a charm was invented by the greatest wizard at the time, Ajax Ambrose. This charm can be cast in order to reverse time, and to keep the travellers in time in the age they were before they cast the reversed charm - to travel to the future. This charm is not an incantation. It is a sentence that in both future and past, the person who said it has a strong feeling of pure love towards the other person."

"And you guess that both James and Ron have these 'pure love' feelings towards Lily and Hermione and they both said the same sentence?" Dumbledore nodded in affirmation.

"Well, we both know James had feeling for Lily ever since third year but Ron...? This is surprising," said Remus, chuckling.

"Yes, yes…the problem is _how_ we are going to get James and Lily back to 1977. I'll have to think carefully about this…" Dumbledore looked pensive. "Would you like to join us for dinner? I'm sure that our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will keep you busy for a while," said Dumbledore with a sly look at Remus.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus, his heart beating.

"Oh, don't worry Remus; I'm sure that you'll find her company very enjoyable." Dumbledore said with the usual twinkle in his eyes.

Remus didn't know what to say in response to this statement so he kept walking.

* * *

"Where do you recon Dumbledore is? I mean…he was never absent from the start-of-term feast," said Harry. 

"I don't know," lied Hermione smoothly.

"Um…anyway Harry, who do you recon that woman is?" asked Ron pointing to the teachers table; desperately trying to change the subject. Hermione shot Ron a quick grateful look.

"There is only one option open is there?" said Harry reasonably "But, wait a minute what's professor Lupin doing here?"

"What?" said Hermione and Ron at once and quickly searched the great hall, their eyes darting and widening as they saw him.

"So…so…that means that they –" Ron started but was pinched by Hermione "Ouch! Sorry Herms,"

"Don't call me Herms you prat!" hissed Hermione and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny Harry?" she asked bitterly.

"Nothing, HERMS" he said and he and Ron burst out laughing.

* * *

Dumbledore watched the three teenagers that were laughing. His eyes lingered on the black-haired boy. They stopped laughing and no matter that a smirk was all over his face, Harry Potter's eyes gave him away. 

_Even when he laughs, his eyes are still sad. He needs someone to cry on._

He remembered the letters Hermione and Ron were writing him for two summers, reporting on Harry's condition.

_"He says that he is okay but I think that the summers are particularly hard on him_."

He remembered one of Hermione's letters to him this summer;_ "It makes him to think of this. He needs Hogwarts, and fast."_

But then, a thought popped up in his mind and he turned to Lupin.

"Remus, do you see what I see in Harry's eye? Do you see his sadness?" he asked sadly.

Remus nodded as he tried to understand where this conversation is going.

"Do you think it's wise to let Harry see his parents?"

Remus sat still for a few seconds. "Professor, I think that first he needs to readjust Hogwarts, if his summers are bad as Ron and Hermione say, he needs some time."

Albus sat there a moment, while the students were sorted and finally said "Very well." Yet again Dumbledore marvelled on his students' intelligence.

As the sorting ceremony was over, he stood up for the regular start-of-term notices.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! First I would like to introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Amy Isadora."

Remus froze. Amy Isadora? This name was familiar. He looked at the new Defence teacher and paled. On the other side of the table, Snape's face tightened. Harry, Ron and Hermione took notice of that, and wondered whom that teacher was.

"Now, First-years ought to know that the dark forest is strictly out of bounds, Mr Filch our caretaker has asked me to remind you that no magic is permitted in corridors between classes. In addition, he asked me to tell you all that no Bowtruckles are to be taken from the greenhouses." Several chuckles were sounded from the students as they remembered Lee Jordan's prank (inspired from the twins) from last year.

"Now, I believe I said it all, Tuck in!" several groans of satisfaction were sounded, as the tables were suddenly full with food.

"So Remus, what are you doing here?" asked a voice near Remus.

"Amy! Is that really you?" whispered Remus as he looked disbelievingly at the woman near him.

"Of course it is me you prat! Who do you think I am, a Death Eater under Polijuice Potion?" said Amy jovially.

"You'll be surprised; it happened three years ago."

"Really? Well now, I assure you I'm no more Death Eater than you are," she said happily.

"I know Am" he smiled at her, "So…what did you do since…since Lily and James died?"

"I've been working in Jordan for the Order." She said quietly.

"Funny, Dumbledore never mentioned you," he said suspiciously.

"Yes, well…I was undercover you know…he can't afford telling the whole Order what are the plans…well, you saw what happened last time. That blasted Black," she said clutching her hands so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"Am, he was innocent" Remus said, somewhat chocking.

"Innocent? How can you say that Remus? He was their blasted secret keeper! And he murdered 12 people! Not to mention that he murdered Peter!"

Harry, who sat in the end of the table, caught her words. He felt frozen; a numbing sensation was spread all over his brain. He put down his fork, got up and went straight to the common room.

"Oh my god, is that Harry?" she whispered tearfully.

"Yes Amy, that WAS Harry, and you just insulted his dead godfather, the only person he knew that was close to a father to him." Said Remus with barely concealed anger.

With that, he got up and went. Amy sat there, shocked until Dumbledore got up.

"You may want to return to your common rooms. Teachers, we will be having a meeting tomorrow morning. As such, classes are cancelled until after lunch tomorrow. Good Night"

"What's going on professor?" Amy asked. Dumbledore studied her for a moment

"You'll know everything tomorrow Amy, go to rest, you'll need that" he said with a sad smile.

* * *

**A/N : Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it means a lot. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was so engrossed in other fanfics I just forgot. I wouldn't be able to update tomorrow as well because I have a major history test on Wednesday.**

Bill Hagridsson – **Thanks for the correction. I was told last time of that mistake and just couldn't find where it was. But it is fixed now. Thanks for reviewing.**

Jinxeh - **-sigh- it happened in the first time I posted this story. I made up Flooer Powder, a one that can Floo you directly to Hogwarts. I didn't know if the usual Floo can do that and didn't want to be yelled at.Thanks for reviewing.**

Dani Necho –** I try to do it everyday, as you see, it's not exactly like that. Thanks for reviewing.**

boykiller26 – **You'll have to wait and see -wink wink-**

**My love and thanks to:**

yogithedog9, Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd, amrawo, xDragonxTearsx, Dranzen


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Dead!

I'm Dead?

The teachers and Remus woke up in 6:30 the next morning with a flash of a blinding light and a letter resting on their bed. Remus rubbed his eyes and took the letter.

_Dear Mr Lupin_

_The teachers meeting will take place today at 7 am in the staff room. Please make sure you ate breakfast because the meeting will last until lunchtime. _

_A. Dumbledore_

Remus sighed. What can possibly be so urgent that there won't be any classes? He came out of bed and took a shower. Getting dressed took him more than he thought, since he tried pull his hat onto his foot.

He went to the great hall for breakfast, still rubbing his eyes. He looked at the teachers table and yawned.

Amy was there; she studied him for a moment with a confused expression until she looked at her plate and resumed her eating. He studied her for a moment.

Her blond hair was up in a ponytail and her cream-colored gentle face was no longer young.

"Morning" she said as he sat down near her.

"Morning Amy" he grunted. There was a moment of silent until she spoke.

"What did you mean yesterday? How can Black be innocent?" she said, with a little tremor in her voice.

"Amy, would you stop calling him Black! He was your fiancé for god sake!" said Remus a bit too loudly for his taste.

"I refuse to admit any connection Black and I had," she said grudgingly.

"Then why do you care so much huh?" he growled in frustration.

"Well because of Harry. I never saw him after that Halloween –"

"Neither of us did. Only Arbella Figg; she is his neighbor you know. She gave us reports on his condition for ten years and I can tell you this boy had a difficult life with these muggles," he growled.

She stayed silent for the rest of the meal, thinking. At 6:55, the teachers headed towards the staff room.

When they arrived, all of the tables were organized as a rectangular. The teachers took their seats as did madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore entered the room and sat in the head of the table and looked at his teachers faces with a happy and clear expression.

"We are here to discuss a very important matter. But first I would like to tell you something important that is intertwined with the matter.

"As you all know, Sirius Black was the Potters secret keeper. He murdered 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew."

Remus looked at him with a confused and angry expression on his face. As well did professor McGonagall. _What is he playing at?_ Amy's jaw was set and she glared at Remus.

"Well, this is a lie." There was silence where a shocked Amy turned to Dumbledore. "The Potters switched secret keepers a week before they were murdered."

A shocked silence took over the teachers. The only ones who didn't look surprised were professor McGonagall, professor Snape and Remus.

"Their secret keeper was Mr Pettigrew. He is a Death Eater, who for Voldemort-" some of the teachers flinched "for over a decade and sold them to him. Mr Black, as the Potters best friend was furious with Pettigrew. He went after him."

"And murdered him" said Amy with shining eyes.

"No Ms Isadora he didn't. Peter Pettigrew is an Animagus and when Sirius Black cornered him he yelled what he yelled, and blew the whole street with a wand he held behind his back. Not before he cut his own fingered and transformed of course."

Amy sat there in shock and suddenly began to cry. Her sobs rocked her body and she tried her best to hide them.

"He- he was innocent the whole time?" Amy asked, chocked.

"Yes Amy he was," said Dumbledore pityingly.

Amy sobbed harder and a few tears slide down Remus's cheek; he hurried to wipe them.

"Mr Potter found that out in the end of his third year. He kept in touch with him during the last years. However, Mr Potter had visions of the things Voldemort does, thanks to the connection Voldemort accidentally made the night of Halloween 1981.

"I'm sure you all remember the accident Mr Arthur Weasley had two year around Christmas. Mr Potter saw it happen and informed me immediately. After that Voldemort realized that Mr Potter saw these things and share a connection with him.

"Voldemort came back three years ago and the Wizarding community completely ignored it." Declared Dumbledore, "Mr Potter suffered from ridicule and slander not only from his classmates, also from the entire Wizarding community."

"Last June, the minister acknowledged the fact that Voldemort has indeed returned."

"How is this got to do with Harry?" asked Amy, the tears now gone from her face, replaced by a determined expression.

Dumbledore ignored her and continued "Mr Potter was in the Ministry of Magic two years ago, because he had a vision in which Voldemort held Sirius Black in the Department of Mysteries. Harry headed there with a few of his friends. What he didn't know was that it was false vision."

"Voldemort tricked him?" asked professor Sprout in shock.

"Indeed. When we were informed that hewas there, a few people including Sirius Black headed there too. All of the students and adults came back. Sirius didn't. He fell threw a death veil in the Department of Mysteries."

With that, Amy burst out crying and didn't stop. The teachers looked at her with pity. After a few minuets of silence where only Amy's sobs were heard Dumbledore continued.

"Harry was very quiet last year, I'm sure you noticed, but this year he is better but there is another important issue to discuss."

Amy looked at him, wiping her cheeks, wondering what can be more important than her dead ex-fiancé.

Dumbledore continued dramatically "Yesterday on the Hogwarts Express, the Love Time Charm was cast."

A few of the teachers gasped; professor Flitwick squeaked and asked "Who came forward? And who was the other pair?" he looked so shocked his hat fell of his head.

"Well, the other pair was Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," a few giggles were sounded from the female teachers and Snape rolled his eyes in disgust. Dumbledore smiled.

"And the pair from the past was Lily Evans and James Potter," there was silence.

Professor Snape's eyes rolled backwards and he fainted, so did Amy.

"Poppy, if you please" said Dumbledore in amusement and pointed his thumb at Amy and Snape.

She pointed her wand at them and whispered _Ennervat_e and they stirred.

There was silence. For a few minuets no one spoke; they were too shocked to talk.

"But professor, I don't remember that happen" said Amy in confusion.

"I know, Remus told me that neither does he. This means that we can save them. Ladies and Gentleman, we can save Lily and James Potter," Announced Dumbledore.

"The problem is how we are going to tell Harry. Until I'll find the reversed charm they have to study like the rest of them, they cannot miss weeks or maybe months of studying, I don't know how long it will take me."

"Where are they now?" asked Snape with sore expression.

Dumbledore smiled, amused by his attitude. "They are sleeping in the kitchens."

"Together!" asked Amy, astonished at the headmaster's obvious stupidity.

"Yes indeed," Dumbledore said eyes twinkling.

"Poor house elves," said Remus "They won't know what hit them."

"Oh boy, are they seventeen? They were still fighting at the beginning of the year Albus, not to mention…" McGonagall said, her eyes suddenly widening.

"Albus, James Potter was the number one prankster at the time. We are going back to the pranks time," she said in a soft whimper.

Remus thought he heard Amy mutter 'number two'. Seconds later, however, they looked at each other and laughed, so did Dumbledore.

Snape wore a very sour expression and his lip curled in disgust. "What are you laughing at Lupin? This is not funny! Hogwarts cannot handle James Potter, we are lucky he is alone without his cronies." He said, forgetting Remus was one of James's so called 'cronies'.

With that, both Amy and Remus had their both wands pointing at him "Don't you even say it Snape, one word –" threatened Remus.

"Remus please lower your wand," asked McGonagall. Remus considered it for a moment before lowering his wand with flashing eyes. Amy's wand was still pointing at Snape.

"Careful _Snivellus,_ you don't want the whole school to see your underpants _again _am I right?" she hissed.

Snape's face tightened as pink spots coloured his face.

"Ms Isadora please control yourself, you are an adult now, do I need to remind you of that?" McGonagall said sternly.

Amy lowered her wand in bitterness and Dumbledore took the chance to speak.

"What do we tell Harry?" he asked gently.

There was a moment of silence were Remus's and Amy's breathing eased. "Tell him. Everything," said Amy in determination.

"I disagree Ms Isadora; if Mr Potter is indeed in very delicate emotional state, I don't think it would be wise," said madam Pomfrey in hesitation.

James and Lily stood outside the staff room. The Disillusioning Charm made them invisible and they could listen to every word. They arrived just as madam Pomfrey started speaking. When they heard what she had to say, James froze.

_Very delicate emotional situation? What are they talking about? I'm totally fine._

"Yes but Poppy, Mr Potter has to know that his parents came back from the past."

Lily froze too._ Whom are they talking about? Surely not me and Jam- Potter_

Then her eyes widened in understanding _if we are in the future, we are married, maybe even children. James has his kids and I- "His parents came from the past" _

Lily's eyes widened and she whispered "No…No…" just as James's smile grew and he said "Yes!" and he grabbed Lily and started waltzing with her.

_He is a very good dancer, I admit._

_She is so cute when she is angry_ he thought as her face twisted in anger.

"Stop dancing with me Potter," she said with a slight giggle that tried to sound stern.

He stopped dancing but kept her in his arms; his breath stopped as he looked at her.

_She is so beautiful_

_I feel so safe_ she thought _I feel like it's the right place to be_ but she stopped that thought as he leaned forward _what is he doing? _She thought in panic.

She stepped backwards, "Don't" she said sharply.

He nodded in defeat and went to the kitchens, sulking.

_He almost kissed me. What was he thinking? I bet Amy would freak._

Suddenly, she heard from the staff room a voice "I don't care what you are saying. Lily was my best friend and I know she would've wanted her son to know she was here. Forget about James, we know that in seventh year they dated and later ended up married, she needs to know she and James have a son. Even if she'll freak out."

Lily froze. _Amy is HERE? I date James Potter? We have a son? So…so, it's true. Oh no._

_I know you like it_. An annoying voice said in her head.

_No, I'm not. He's just an arrogant bighead-_

_Yeah, yeah, we know, but you like it don't you? You actually like James Potter. Don't deny it._

_I'm not! Why would I like this-_

_Cute, handsome, little toerag?_

_Yes! No! He is not cute! _She mentally argued with herself.

The voice laughed and Lily shook her head in attempt to shake the voice off her.

_Yeah right. _Said the voice nastily.

_Shut up. _She mentally screamed. The voice stopped laughing.

_Go after him. _The voice said firmly.

_No._

_Go!_

_I'm not going after him, I'm going to the library._

She indeed went to the library, forgetting about Dumbledore's request. She entered the library, and went looking for the enchanted yearbooks, she knew that these books cannot lie and show the exact location and details about the person. After a few minuets of intensive search where she tried not to move the books, just in case someone was there, she found what she looked for:

1977 YEAR BOOK

She opened it and after a few minutes of search, found herself.

_Lily Evans _

_Age: 21 (deceased: 1981)_

_Family: mother - Danielle Evans (deceased: 1978), father - Benjamin Evans (deceased: 1978), sister - Petunia Dursley (born: 1957), husband - James Potter (deceased: 1981), son - Harry Potter (born: 1980)._

_Friends: Amy Isadora (born: 1960), Jenny Hudson (deceased: 1979), Sirius Black (deceased: 1995), Remus Lupin (born: 1960), Peter Pettigrew (born: 1960)._

_Profession: pre-school teacher._

_Titles:_ _Prefect, Head Girl, Order of Merlin Second Class._

_History:_ _Married James Potter in January 1978, had Harry Potter by 1980, put under the Fidelius Charm in October 1981 with Peter Pettigrew as secret keeper. Died in October 1981 after Peter Pettigrew, told the Dark Lord where she was hiding and by that, broke the Fidelius Charm. Her son, Harry Potter, defeated the Dark Lord in October 1981._

She was stunned. She is dead? The Dark Lord was defeated by her son? This was all too confusing.

_These books don't lie._ She thought desperately and flipped the pages, looking for James.

_Huh, so you DO care about him _said the voice in triumph.

_No. _she said firmly to the voice _I just want to know more information._

_Right._

_James Potter_

_Age: 21 (deceased: 1981)_

_Family: mother - Julia Potter (deceased: 1979), father - Oliver Potter (deceased: 1979), wife - Lily Potter (deceased: 1981), son - Harry Potter (born: 1980)._

_Friends: Sirius Black (deceased: 1995), Remus Lupin (born: 1960), Peter Pettigrew (born: 1960), Amy Isadora (born: 1960), Jenny Hudson (deceased: 1979)._

_Profession: Auror._

_Titles:_ Head _Boy, Order of Merlin Second Class._

_History:_ _Married Lily Potter in January 1978, had Harry Potter by 1980, put under the Fidelius Charm in October 1981 with Peter Pettigrew as secret keeper. Died in October 1981 after Peter Pettigrew, told the Dark Lord where he was hiding and by that, broke the Fidelius Charm. His son, Harry Potter, defeated the Dark Lord in October 1981._

Peter sold us to Voldemort? Peter is a Death Eater? _I'm not sure James is going to like this. _She thought.

She took the book and walked to the kitchens, pondering on the situation.

She was dead. It explained it all: why Dumbledore wanted them under Disillusionment Charm, why they weren't allowed to wander in the halls, why the teachers were panicking.

When she entered the kitchen she suddenly heard an annoying buzz that sounded like voices in her head. She looked and saw James sitting on the floor, his hands pressed firmly to his face and rubbing his face.

"Potter?" she said quietly.

He jumped to his feet, "Lily…What- what are you doing here? How long have you been standing there?" he asked nervously.

"Only a few minutes. Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing…um…not to be rude or anything, but what do you want?"

_He is back to his normal behaviour. _She thought in satisfaction.

"I did a little research and I think you better take a look at this," she said, handing him the yearbook.

He read the information about himself and his eyes were wide.

"I am dead? You are dead? Peter is a Death Eater? No…" he said quietly "No…It's not possible…"

"These are enchanted yearbooks James, they don't lie. They can't" she said with a slight tremor in her voice.

He slide down the wall and sat there, too shocked to say something.

Before she knew what she was doing, she sat next to him and took his hand. She gave him a little squeeze and he looked into her eyes and returned a squeeze.

They sat there a few minutes, hands joined, looking in the book that described their life..

_He looks so lost. _She thought with an uncharacteristic sympathised thoughts about James.

_Well, you were lost too if you found out one of your closest friends was a Death Eater and sold you to Voldemort. _She groaned mentally when she heard the voice.

"James" she said. He looked at her, looking like a lost child more than anything else.

"We need to see what else had changed."

He nodded mournfully and flipped to the first pages.

_Sirius Black_

_Age: 35 (deceased: 1995)_

_Family: mother - Olivia Black (deceased: 1982), father – Dominick Black (deceased: 1986), fiancée - Amy Isadora (born: 1960)_

_Friends: James Potter (deceased: 1981), Remus Lupin (born: 1960), Peter Pettigrew (born: 1960), Jenny Hudson (deceased: 1979)._

_Profession: Auror._

_Titles:_ _Harry Potter's godfather_, _Azkaban Prisoner number 110128, escaped murderer._

_History:_ _Put into Azkaban Prison as prisoner number 110128 in the false charge of killing Peter Pettigrew. Escaped Azkaban Prison in July 1992. Died in June 1995 during a battle in the Ministry of Magic by the hands of his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange._

James's eyes were blazing fire and even Lily was scared in what she saw in them: anger.

James flipped the pages furiously and found what he searched for.

_Remus Lupin_

_Age: 37 (born: 1960)_

_Family: mother – Marie Lupin (deceased: 1967), father – Ernie Lupin (deceased: 1988)._

_Friends: James Potter (deceased: 1981), Sirius Black (deceased: 1995), Peter Pettigrew (born: 1960), Jenny Hudson (deceased: 1979), Amy Isadora (born: 1960)._

_Profession: None._

_Titles:_ _Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, a registered werewolf._

_History:_ Bitten by a werewolf April 1967, registered as a werewolf June 1967. Worked in multiple jobs: dish washer, chauffer, Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

Lily gasped "He is a werewolf?" she asked fearfully.

James nodded gravely. "You most promise not to tell anyone, I mean it Lily, _no one_."

Lily nodded "I should've known. For six years he is disappearing one a month. Why didn't I see it before?" she scolded herself.

"Why are you disappearing once a month too?" she asked suddenly.

James studied her for a moment "Do you promise not to tell anyone? It can put us in a lot of trouble" he said.

Lily nodded. "Well…you see, when we figured Remus was a werewolf we couldn't let his suffer alone," said James, buried in nostalgia.

"You didn't go after him right? He could bite you…" interrupted Lily.

"Werewolf are dangerous for humans, not animals." He explained "Sirius, Peter and I are unregistered Animagus. We go after him every month."

Lily's mouth was hanging. Whatever she expected to hear, it wasn't that. "You are an Animagus? When-?"

"When we were at fourth year." He answered.

"Potter, this is extremely dangerous! Running around with a werewolf once a month!" she said hysterically.

"I know," he shushed her "but we can't let him do that alone. It is very painful to become a werewolf."

She sat there in silence, looking at their linked hands.

"Well, at least Remus is okay. Not a bloody traitor like Peter" James spat suddenly and Lily nodded in understanding.

He studied her face for a moment. Admiring every freckle. Lily could have sworn she heard his thoughts, telling her she is beautiful.

"Lily, we need to talk" he said. She looked into his hazel eyes and let his hand go, immediately missing his hands' warmth.

_Moment of truth Lily, you can't run anymore _the voice mocked her

"Potter…"

"No Lily, let me talk," He took a deep breath.

"Lily, I know you don't like me very much but I can't stand it anymore. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I tried everything to make you like me. I worked hard to get good grades; I protect you when people insult you. I know you don't want me to, and that you can take care of yourself but I just can't help it. I really like you Lily. I want you to know that." He said

He looked at her and saw her that she was looking at the floor. They stayed in complete silence for a couple minutes.

"We should eat lunch" he said "I'm hungry"

She snickered silently "Yeah."

"Harry Potter sir! Dobby is so happy to see mister Potter here sir! And miss Wheezy too!" squeaked a voice beneath them.

James looked and saw a house elf plastered to his knees. He tried to peel the elf off him gently.

"I am not Harry Potter Dobby. I am James Potter," he said weakly. Still not quite used to the fact that he has a son.

The elf's eyes widened "James Potter?" he nodded "Are you a relative of master Harry sir?"

"In a way" said James uncomfortably

"We would like to eat lunch Dobby please. Can you bring us some lunch?" said Lily

"Of course Ms what is Ms's name?" squeaked Dobby

"Evans. Lily Evans" she said.

Dobby nodded and disappeared. Two minuets after four house elves came running with lunch.

"Eat Master James and Miss Lily."

"Thank you Dobby" they said together.

In the meanwhile, the school was in lunch too. Harry Ron and Hermione sat all morning, talking about what on earth can be so important that the first day of school was half free.

They sat at the table and started eating.

"Harry" said Ron

"Um.." he said

"Why are all the teachers staring at you?" Harry shot his head up and saw that indeed the teaches were staring at him.

"Did I do something? Do I have pink hair or something?" he asked Ron fearfully

"No mate, you look exactly the same" said Ron

Hermione in the meantime, put one and one together.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

"What?" said Harry

Hermione looked at Ron, looking in his eyes, pleading with her look for him to understand. Suddenly his eyes widened in realisation.

"Hey, what's with the two of you? What happened?" Harry asked in panic.

"They know," Ron whispered "They know."

Hermione nodded. "That was what the meeting was about" she said.

"Hey what's happened? Hello?" Harry said waving his hand between the two of them.

"Potter" said a voice behind him. He turned around and looked at a very sober professor McGonagall.

"You are dismissed from all of today's lessons. Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you in his office after lunch" she said.

"What did I do? I swear professor, I didn't do anything" he said, panicked. A smile appeared on her face.

"I know Potter, I know. This is about something else." She said.

"Professor…should we tell him?" asked Hermione in a small voice.

"No Ms Granger he'll know soon enough." Snapped McGonagall suddenly.

"But professor…" started Harry in protest.

"No Potter" and she went, muttering something that sounded like "Like father, Like son."

Harry frowned. What happened that Ron and Hermione couldn't tell him? He looked at the teaches table, searching for his guardian.

When he looked at him he saw in his eyes a mixture of sadness, happiness, confusion and worry.

Harry didn't understand that. Remus gave him a look that plainly said 'you'll-know-everything-soon.'

Harry continued eating and when he did, he got up the table and went towards Dumbledore's office, closely followed by Remus.

"What happened Remus? Is it Voldemort?" he asked.

"No Harry. Look, um…you are going to hear from Dumbledore something that will probably shock you and…and I don't want you to do anything rush okay? Do you promise me that Harry?" he asked.

"Sure, but what happened?" he asked in confusion, growing weary by the minute.

"You'll know in a bit."

Little did he know that Lily Evans and James Potter were right behind them, looking in awe at their future son.

**

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I'm tad disappointed because in this point of the story in my last account I had at least 100 reviews… **

**Jinxeh – I didn't even think about this (the Floo powder) at the time. If you want to know who Amy is, just take a look in chapter 1.**

**Thanks for all the rest of you for reviewing.**

**If you want to talk to me in the msn messenger add me: mayanlevy2 _at_ hotmail _dot_ co _dot_ il**

**Lily**


	7. Chapter 7: Family Affairs

Family Affairs

"Sugar Quills" said Remus and the gargoyle jumped aside.

Harry and Remus entered Dumbledore's office and saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, popping into his mouth a Lemon Drop.

"Ah, Harry. Please have a seat," Dumbledore said jovially.

Harry sat, followed by Remus and the invisible James and Lily. "Lemon Drop?" he suggested they politely shook their heads.

"Very well. Harry, there is a very important matter I would like to discuss with you. There is no easy way to tell you what I'm about to tell you."

Harry looked terrified. He couldn't imagine something bad happening this early. "Some of the teachers asked me not to tell you because we are afraid of your reaction."

"What is it professor?" he asked in fear.

"Well…you see, yesterday in the Hogwarts Express, the Love Time Charm has been cast. This charm is very old and in fact, this is the first time in two hundred and eighty seven years that the charm is activated."

"What does this charm do?" asked Harry.

"This charm brings two people from the past to the present by the power of love."

Harry sat in silence, wondering what this is all about.

"When a person from the present and a person from the past are located in the same place and say the same sentence to another person to which they have a strong feeling of love to, the people from the past comes to the present."

"I'm a little confused professor, what is it has to do with me?" he asked, bewildered.

"Well, you see, your friend Ronald appears to have these feelings to Ms Granger."

Harry snickered and then the snicker became laughter, followed by chuckles from Remus. Even Dumbledore cracked a smile.

After Harry relaxed a bit he asked "Who came from the past?"

"Ah, you see Harry, that is the problem. Your parents came from the past."

A long silence came afterwards "My-My parents are HERE?" he asked in shock.

"Yes. The teachers and I had a meeting this morning. We wondered if we should tell you. We were afraid that you will do something rush."

But Harry didn't hear what Dumbledore said.

_My parents are here. _He thought in shock, feeling his brain becoming fogged.

_Oh my god._ It cannot be – fate was laughing in his face.

_My parents are here. _he kept thinking, trying to get used to the idea.

_I can talk to them. _Yes he can, and he will, maybe it has some bright sides.

_MY PARENTS ARE HERE. _

A smile appeared on his face. "Where are they?" he asked in fear mixed with excitement.

"Well…they were supposed to be in the kitchen but I see they can't help but sneak into my office. _Finite Incantatem_"Dumbledore said pointing at the direction of James and Lily, not looking at all mad.

"Professor, how did you know we were here?" Lily asked in shock.

"I have my ways," he said, eyes wandering to Harry whose mouth was open, and his eyes were wide as saucers.

James looked at Harry in disbelief._ He looks like me. But his eyes, Lily's eyes._

Harry's felt an odd lump in his throat.. There was an awkward silence where Harry just stared in shock at James and Lily.

He snapped out of his daze when he saw from the corner of his eye Dumbledore shift a little. Thousands of questions popped up in his head.

"When are they going back?" he blurted without thinking.

Dumbledore and Remus shared a confused look. Why would Harry want them to go back?

"That's a good question sir, when ARE we going back. I don't want to be here too long," James said with tad arrogance.

Lily's blood boiled. _He just saw his son for the first time. His orphan son._

_And what he thinks of is when is he going back!_

"You selfish idiot!" she yelled, making everyone jump and Remus flinch "Is that all you can think of?" she said and stormed out of the office.

There was utter silence when the door shut loudly.

_I shouldn't have said that_ thought Harry desperately _she is angry with me now, damn! The first time I get to talk with my mother and she is angry with me. Bravo Harry. You ARE a stupid idiot._

_Stupid James! Stupid James! When she starts to like you, you have to return to your stupid behavior! Stupid James!_

"Well there is not much to do except placing you in the dormitories," said Dumbledore.

James and Harry nodded and turned to get out of the office. Harry got out but James lingered there a bit longer.

"Professor? We don't have our trunk here" he said a bit sadly.

"That won't be a problem" said Dumbledore with a gentle smile and with a wave of his wand, James and Lily's trunk appeared.

"How-?" he started but Dumbledore stopped him.

"It doesn't matter. Please levitate these to the dormitories. The password is 'Fairy Wings'. I daresay you know the way. Oh and here are your timetables," Dumbledore said with a wink.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_,"James muttered and the trunks jumped to the air James walked his way to Gryffindor tower in low spirits.

Harry didn't feel well. He saw his mother and father today but he did not feel happy anymore. His mother hated him. It was almost ironic that the day he last saw her she died for him and today she hated him.

_I have to find her. I need to explain. _He thought desperately.

He went to his dormitory and pulled out from his trunk the Marauders Map. "Come on mum, where are you?" he said franticly as he scanned the map. Then he spotted her in the seventh floor in – "The Room of Requirement! What is she doing there?"

He tucked the map into his robes and jogged all his way to the Room of Requirement.

When he got there, he saw the wooden door. He opened it and gasped in shock and relief.

Every wall in this room was covered by dozens of posters of James. Each of them carrying a swear word.

Lily was there. She sat in the middle of the room on a red sofa thinking ad occasionally glancing at the portraits.

"Lily? Harry said in hesitation.

She jolted up, "Harry…how did you know I was here?"

"The Marauders Map," he answered simply and she nodded in understanding. She once heard Peter talking about the map too loudly and demanded an explanation from the marauders.

Harry looked of one of James's posters with a large and flashing 'Twit' on it and chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" she snapped in annoyance.

"Nothing" he answered quickly and stop laughing.

"Right. How weird is it to you?" she asked suddenly "I mean, seeing your parents even though you never met them". Harry considered his answer.

"I don't know," he said. She looked at him oddly, "I still cannot believe it. I don't want to believe it. I don't want to get too attached to you," he said.

"I understand," she said "Tell me about you."

"I can't. It'll change the past." He said.

"Don't you want the past to be changed?" she asked gently. Harry got up quickly. This conversation wasn't going to where he wanted it to.

"I'm going. I'll see you later Lily," he said before storming off the room. Lily sighed. It's the Potter temper.

_It's not only the Potter temper it's a redhead temper as well_ said the annoying voice in her head

_Stuff it_ she answered it briskly and walked towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hi Ron, Hermione, Harry" she said, not acknowledging James in the least. Professor Dumbledore stood.

"I know this wasn't an ordinary first day of school to you but I have an announcement to make. We will be having two new students here. Please welcome Lily Evans and James Potter," they stood up and whispers began as they saw James.

"He looks just like Harry,"

"Do you think they are relatives?"

"He is SO handsome!"

"She is a BABE!"

They sat down. James grinned in pleasure of the attention, and Lily had a bright blush on her face.

"They were sorted into Gryffindor. I hope you will welcome them graciously to Hogwarts. Now, Tuck in!" Dumbledore said.

The school turned his attention immediately to the food.

After they finished their meal James, Lily, Harry, Ron and Hermione got up the table and went to Gryffindor tower, not acknowledging the stares they've been given the moment they got up.

"Um…Ron, we should go," said Hermione suddenly.

"Oh, right, we have a prefect meeting. See you later," Ron said and he and Hermione went.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Neither knew what to say to the other.

"Lily! Lily!" someone called. Lavender and Parvati came running "Lily, do you want us to show you where you are sleeping?" Lavender asked eyeing James.

"Erm...sure" she said "See you later Harry."

"Damn" James said after she entered the girls' dormitories "the moment I get her to like me I screw it all up!" he said.

"I'm sure you'll find a way James. Come on we need to go to sleep," Harry said.

"Yeah…yeah…" they entered the dormitory and James went to his bed."Harry" he said "Are you very sad about Sirius?"

Harry frowned _how did he know? _"How did you know?" he asked with suppressed anguish.

"Lily and I were looking at the enchanted yearbooks," James said.

"Enchanted yearbooks? What –?"

"They show the exact details about the person. They are also quite funny sometimes you know…almost as if Dumbledore wrote them. The same sense of humor, honestly." James said as he shook his head.

Harry nodded "Yeah, I do miss him. Night." he said curtly.

"Night."

Back in the girls' dormitories, Lavender, Parvati and Lily were having a very heated discussion about James and Harry.

"James is far more muscular than Harry. He is so cute." Lavender cooed while Lily wrinkled her nose.

"No way! Did you see Harry after Quidditch practice? All of his cloth stuck to his body and-" Parvati shivered "he is so brave you know, all of the things he's done…"

"What did he do?" asked Lily, hoping to know more about her future son.

"You don't know the story of Harry Potter?" asked Lavender, astonished.

"I know the basic story. I am a muggleborn so –" she stopped as Lavender and Parvati nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, we'll tell you" Parvati said.

"Harry defeated the dark lord when he was one year old. You-know-who killed his parents and all Harry got was this scar on his forehead. He was raised by muggles. His aunt and uncle from his mother's side I think. Horrible people," shuddered Parvati.

"What! His aunt and uncle? From his mother's side?" Lily yelped

_Oh my god, Petunia must have abused him._

"Yeah, Harry doesn't talk about them much you know, but from what I heard from their conversations, they barely giving him something to eat, no wonders he eats like a pig in the first week of school," Lavender said shaking her head.

"Anyway," continued Parvati, "He didn't even hear about the magical world until he came to Hogwarts. He knew nothing. Like a complete muggleborn," she said "No offence of course"

"None taken," answered Lily quickly, planning her revenge on Petunia

"In out first year, Harry saved the Philosophers Stone from you-know-who's hands. Our professor was a Death Eater you know, he died that day,"

"Harry saved, the PHILOSOPHERS STONE! WHEN HE WAS ELEVEN?" Lily yelled. Lavender shushed her.

"Yeah, but that's not all. You know the legend about the chamber of secrets?"

Lily nodded. of course she heard about it, it was written in many history books.

"Well, in out second year we discovered he is a Parseltongue and we don't know what happened there, but he somehow entered the chamber of secrets and saved Ginny Weasley – Ron's sister. Nobody except Harry and Dumbledore knows exactly what happened there."

"In our fourth year he was the fourth participant of the Triwizard Tournament. I think you know about that. Some people from your school were there"

Lily nodded, wondering what he was doing in the Triwizard Tournament.

"Our Defense teacher turned out to be a Death Eater under Polijuice Potion but we don't really know what happened there too. The third task was this maze and all we know Harry showed up in the middle of the maze holding one of the students' dead body. He said you-know-who was back."

Lily's eyes widened.

"Nobody believed him really, besides Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione but it turned out to be truth in the end of fifth year. We don't know much about it too because Harry never spoke about it. All we know that he stated screaming in the middle of the History of Magic OWL exam and shoed up in the hospital wing two days later."

"Oh my god" Lily whispered.

"Yeah, but that's not all. We never in our whole life saw Harry cry but in the end of fifth year we saw him at the lake crying."

"That was horrible," said Lavender in undisguised sadness "He looked so miserable." Parvati nodded gloomily.

"In sixth year nothing important happened except Harry looked like he hadn't eaten the whole summer."

"And his eyes were swelled like he has been crying nonstop," added Lavender

"Oh my god, what happened to him?" asked Lily despite the fact that she had a suspicion.

"Nobody really knows I think beside Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione."

Lily sat there in silence.

_Oh, my god, no wonder he looks so skinny and sad. Wonder what happened._

"Thanks for telling me guys, look, I think I'm going to sleep now, it's been a very long day." Lily said and rubbed her eyes.

"Night Lily."

"Night."

In the mean time, Ron and Hermione were running a very successful prefect meeting.

"Okay," said Ron "so we decided on having a Halloween ball and Christmas ball. What about Hogsmede dates? We can do only 5 in a year you know." He said

"I think we should do one this month before Halloween" said a Ravenclaw sixth year.

"Yeah, and one before Christmas too," said a Hufflepuff fifth year .

"Whatever. Any more?" said Ron waving his hand dismissively as Hermione wrote.

"What about in Valentines Day Weasel King? Never crossed in your mind?" said Pansy Parkinson nastily.

Ron blushed and Hermione looked furious, "Valentines Day it is then," shooting a glare at Pansy "Anymore?"

"What about in the beginning of April? You know…before the exams," said Hannah Abbott anxiously.

"Yeah good idea" said Ron "and how about after the exams, a day after?"

There were agreement murmurs.

"Okay than. You are not to tell anyone about the balls. Ron and me will plan this and give you assignments about food, music and other stuff. You can go now."

There was silence as the prefects came out. Only Malfoy stayed.

"You love that don't you Weasel King? Being Head Boy with the stupid Mudblood. You love her don't you Weasel?"

"Shut up Malfoy," said Ron as his ears turned pink.

"Why? What are you going to do to me Weasel? Potty is not around to throw hexes at me," Malfoy drawled.

"Twenty points from Slytherin Malfoy for insulting the Head Boy and Girl. Go before it will be a week of worth detention." Hermione said coolly from the corner of the room.

Malfoy's face twisted in anger but he didn't say anything. He shut the door and left.

"Thanks Hermione," said Ron, not looking at her.

"No problem Ron" she said as she got near. Ron swallowed. Hard.

"So…Herms…what do you think Harry will do now, that his parents are here and all?" he asked shakily.

"I don't know," she said quietly, sending shivers down Ron's spine "I just hope he won't be too sad when they leave"

"I know…do you think they'll erase their memories?" he asked.

"They have to, it'll change the history," she said, back to her businesslike tone.

"I know I know, heard all about it 'you can't change history or it'll have serious conseque-"

However, he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Hermione kissed him. His eyes widened, but soon he shut his eyes and devoted himself for the kiss.

They didn't know if they were there minutes or hours but the large clock above the fireplace suddenly chimed.

Midnight.

The two teenagers jumped apart and started blushing madly.

"I think we should go" said Hermione, the blush still bright on her face,

"Yeah- yeah- go" Ron said, too astounded to make a sentence right.

They walked to the common room in a stunned silence.

"Well, good night Ron, I had fun," Hermione said

"Yeah- yeah- me too" Ron mumbled.

She giggled and pecked him on the jaw "Night."

"Night" he said in wonder, staring into space with a dreamy look.

He almost skipped back to the boy's dormitories.

"Hey! Lily! Wake up honey! You have Snape first thing in the morning." Lavender yelled into Lily's ear.

"Huh? Snape? What are you talking about?" Lily asked sleepily in annoyance.

"Professor Snape is the most evil teacher at Hogwarts. He especially hates the Gryffindors, no Idea why, though," Parvati said "Hermione wake up honey," she turned to Hermione

"Ron-" they heard Hermione mutter.

"OH MY GOD Lavender get here quick! Hermione's lips are all swelled! Who did you snog yesterday Hermione?" Parvati asked slyly.

"Leave me alone," Hermione said, the blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Well, wake up anyway you have Snape first and it's 10 minutes to breakfast. Lily's in the shower" Parvati said.

"WHAT!" Hermione cried in alarm and ran to the showers.

Lavender and Parvati giggled. "Who do you think snogged her yesterday? She kept muttering Ron in her sleep, do you think?"

"Oh god! Ron snogged Hermione! And it's about time too!" Lavender yelped in joy.

"What?" asked Lily, already dressed "Ron snogged Hermione?"

"Yeah! They have been friends from day one, but always fighting and bickering one another. Everybody knew they like each other. It was obvious."

Lily giggled but something happened in her mind

_Why is this situation so familiar?_

_Maybe because of James?_

_This has nothing to do with Ja- Potter_

_Denial again_

"Lily? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just dozed off for a minute. Let's just go to breakfast," she said.

"Wait for me!" Hermione yelled from the shower.

"Hurry up then!" Lavender yelled. Two minuets later Hermione came out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she said. But ran into three girls, who looked at her open mouthed "what?" she asked, annoyed.

Hermione no longer had her bushy hair. Her hair seemed to have deflated and was up in a ponytail.

"What have you done to your hair? It looks wonderful" whispered Parvati in awe.

Hermione blushed "Well, I found during the summer holiday a Hair Flattening Charm so I thought…"

"Ron will have a fit" said Lavender, smiling. Hermione who was already red, now had a deep crimson color on her face now "Let's go"

Harry, James and Ron were already at breakfast. As Hermione, Lily, Parvati and Lavender walked to the great hall, they caught the eyes of many people.

When they entered the great hall. The chatter immediately stopped; Ron, Harry and James lifted their heads and Ron and Harry's mouths were threatening to touch the ground.

"He-He-Hermione is t-that y-y-you?" stuttered Ron.

"Ah, yes."

"You might want to close your mouth; there are a lot of flies in Hogwarts, some of them may slip in," said Lily with a mischievous grin.

They immediately closed their mouths.

"Morning Lily" said James chirpily.

Lily decided to ignore James's greeting, not noticing the look on Harry's face.

"So…Lily…did you know that _Snivellus_ teaches potions?" James asked in arrogance.

"Yes," Lily answered. James was taken aback by her cold attitude.

The rest of the meal passed silently.

"So…the Mudblood Head Girl decided to change her look? You know Granger; looks does not change your blood." Malfoy's voice drawled behind them.

"Malfoy, I will have to take 10 points from Slytherin for assaulting the Head Girl and because we warned you yesterday you have also a week of worth detention," said Ron coolly, face burning from rage.

Malfoy was furious "You'll pay for that Mudblood lover," and went.

"Thanks Ron," said Hermione weakly.

"That stupid git, anyway, no problem," he said, now embarrassed.

They went to the dungeons and James mumbled "Wonder if Snivellus washed his hair."

The group snorted with laughter but only Lily and Harry didn't laugh. Lily frowned and Harry had an apologist smile on his face.

James studied them both;

_Harry looks like he wants to laugh but something's bothering him._

"What's up Harry?" he asked as they entered the classroom

"Wha- nothing James, nothing" he said because Snape just entered the classroom, his black robe bellowing behind him.

James sniggered "Potter something is funny?" Snape glared at his old enemy.

"No nothing PROFESSOR" James said, glaring back.

"5 points from Gryffindor Mr Potter, for your insufferable arrogance," he said with a smirk. He obviously wanted to do this for a long time.

"Now, this is a NEWT level class, and I expect you to do everything perfectly. I have no idea how some of you were able to enter that class-" he shot a glare at Harry and James "but I don't want to have any... slip-ups," he said

"Today you are about to brew a Truth Potion. Anyone care to explain?" Hermione raised her hand. "No one?" he asked.

"Oh well, never thought I would meet a class who doesn't even know-"

"Professor, Hermione raised her hand, why don't you let her talk," asked Lily in surprise.

The classroom was silent in shock. Harry stared open mouthed at Lily while James looked at her with something like pride and disbelieve.

Snape seemed to swallow a big lump in his throat and the vein in his head was visibly pumping. "Ms Granger" Snape said in distaste.

"Well, the Truth Potion, also known as Veritaserum. He is a very powerful potion and used only after a permission from the Ministry of Magic." She said quickly looking at the floor, afraid of Snape's reaction.

"Yes. Now the ingredients are on the board you have an hour and a half," he said coolly "you will work in pairs. Evans-Malfoy, Potter-Goyle, Potter-Crab, Weasley-Nott, and Granger-Parkinson," he continued to pair the class.

Harry went towards Crab with a sigh. The lesson continued reasonably well and the best part was as well as Harry was concerned, was when Snape stood near his cauldron and didn't say a thing. It was in the exact color it was suppose to be.

Harry flashed a smile towards Hermione and she returned it somewhat hastily.

James however was in trouble;

"Potter, what exactly is that suppose to be?" Snape sneered at James.

"Veritaserum SIR," said James with a cocky smile.

"Potter, can you read?" Snape asked with such a poisonous voice that took James's smile off his face.

"Yes professor," he said, trying to sound conceited.

"I was beginning to wonder." Sneered Snape "Since there is no use on this potion we can vanish it," he vanished the potion "such a waste of ingredients. Write me a two foot essay about this potion, its ingredients and what you did wrong," he said to a shocked James

"Five points from Gryffindor Potter, those of you who have been able to brew a proper potion, give me a sample of your potion and class dismissed."

James cursed and rushed out of the class in angry, living a smirking Snape sneering after him.

"That was really unfair of him! His potion was better than some of the Slytherins'!" yelped Lily after they were out of Snape's earshot.

"Yes, well, Snape wasn't really fair to Gryffindors to begin with. Every lesson since first year he took points from Gryffindor. Especially from Neville and Harry," said Hermione.

"But Harry isn't so bad," said Lily in confusion.

"Yes, well, I could've been much better if it wasn't for Snape" Harry said from behind them.

"Thanks for standing for me Lily" said Hermione suddenly.

"No problem Hermione." Said Lily with a smile.

_He wasn't fair to James. His potion was not so bad. And James just stood there._ Lily thought as they kept walking.

_Well, Snape is a professor now, he can't really be an insolent to him right?_

_Yes, I guess you are right. But what did Harry do to him?_

_He is his son. Your son. Snape is angry with James for stealing you away from him and James always hexed him._

_Oh god. For once, you are right. He is mean to Harry because of James._

"Lily? Are you there?" Hermione waved her hand in front of Lily's face.

"What-yes I'm here," she said.

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes now. We have transfiguration."

"Right, let's go" she said

When they got into class, James was already there. He sat in the front line. Harry sat next to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" James grunted.

Professor McGonagall entered the class. "Welcome to NEWT transfiguration. This class will demand a lot of work from each and every one of you. This is not going to be easy, even for the more talented students between you," she stole a glance at James

"We are going to start with transfiguring a table into an animal…," the lesson continued and by the end of class only James, Lily and Hermione were able to transfigure it completely. Harry's table became a phoenix but instead of wings, there were the table's legs.

When they left to lunch, James was in much higher spirits. Only a transfiguration lesson and a trip on full moon were able to lift his spirit that way.

In lunch Ron surprised everyone "Hey, Hermione and I decided that the next Hogsmede date is on September 26th. He said out of the blue and Hermione smacked him "Ouch!"

"You weren't supposed to say that! The notices are only two weeks from now," hissed Hermione, much like Crookshanks.

"Sorry" Ron muttered, rubbing his arm.

James coughed as everyone continued talking. Harry immediately pricked his ears "So, Lily, who are you going with to Hogsmede?"

"I don't know Potter, I just heard the date," Lily said in annoyance. Suddenly, Lily started hearing some strange noise in her head, like a radio.

"So…do you want to come with me?" he asked, not even taken aback from the chilly attitude.

"No Potter, I don't think I will," she said icily, ignoring the buzzing sounds she heard.

James was in bad spirits for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews again, I got 20 reviews this time -cheers-. For the readers of 'Children' (past readers) I've almost finished chapter 6! And to this story's readers (past ones) I started chapter 19, and I can't tell you what I've decided (soeven if you beg -wink-). Now, let's get on to your reviews, shall we?**

Dani Necho- **I agree, it doesn't matter how many reviews you get. But still...-groan-. I agree on the Year Book part, the last one _sucked_.**

Jinxeh- **Lol...thanks for correcting me...I fixed it as soon as I got your review. I love reading long chapters too...writing them however...**

darkshadowlils - **You have no idea how hard I laughed at your review...I still giggle thinking about it. 'You make Harry sound like a wimp'...I agree, he does sound like a wimp, especially in this chapter. -giggle-**

Steelo, Weasely, rosiegirl, amrawo, Tirionelf, sara, Prongs J. Potter, Topstar00, Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd, The all mighty and powerfulM, shiri (I love you!), Ihateharryandhermioneshippers, Mrs.KristinePotter, Jasmine-enimsaJ, astronomylover, Dranzen, EmotionalSoul.

**Till next chapter guys, please review.**

**Lily**


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Cosy

Getting Cosy

Lily entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom in Thursday afternoon and sat in the middle of the class. The teacher wasn't there so she waited to the rest of the class to come. Lily looked at her timetable and saw that they took this class with the Hufflepuffs.

_Oh well, not too bad_

Lavender immediately sat next to her. "Hey" she said happily.

"Hey."

"Why are you looking so gloomy?" chirped Lavender.

"I'm not looking _gloomy,_" she said, afraid that she is a bit too obvious of her guilty feelings.

"Yes you are. What's the matter?" she asked, adjusting her bra when Dean passed.

"It's just that…" she started but at the moment, James, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the classroom." Forget it, I'll tell you later," she said.

Lavender wasn't happy but kept silent.

"Who's the Defence teacher?" Lily asked.

"Um…I think her name is Professor Isadora but I'm not exactly sure," she said.

Lily's heart skipped a beat _Isadora? Is that why Amy is here?_

A stern looking woman came into the class, her blond hair tied in a very tight bun.

"Good morning class, I'm Professor Amy Isadora. In this NEWT class there will be no messing around," she started sternly, sending James a short glance. James smiled innocently.

"And I expect you to do your best. This is not going to be easy; many of the spells we will learn this year will help you in the future and may even save your life." She said dramatically, looking at Lily and giving her barley noticed smile that Lily knew only too well.

"The spells we will learn in the first two weeks is only a rehearsal of you've learned so far that will likely to be in the practical NEWT exam." She said sternly.

"I've heard from Professor Dumbledore that there is a Defence organisation in the school, those who are at this group will help the others. Please lift your hand, whoever is in the organisation," she asked.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Ernie, Justin and Hannah raised their hands.

"Well, well, quite a lot. May I ask who the leader is?" although she knew the answer, it was quite obvious.

All of the members lowered their hands and Harry shifted in his seat "Me" he said in a strained voice.

"Well Mr Potter your job will be to teach our new students while the rest of the members can choose who ever they want," Harry nodded.

_Thanks Amy! Now I'm stuck with two Potters!_

Lily shot Amy an angry look, only to be retuned by a smile and a shrug.

"We will start with a simple Expelliarmus for twenty minutes; continue with an Impedimenta Jinx for twenty five minutes, then Full Body Bind for twenty minutes and Twenty minutes of the Leg-Locker Curse spell. You may begin."

Everybody split into pairs while James and Harry went towards Lily.

"Uh…ok, I suppose Lily try to disarm James. _Only_ disarm Lily." He added after thought.

"_Expelliarmus_," she yelled, pointing her wand at James. James's wand did not move.

"Ok, you need to swish the wand before you say the incantation. Focus Lily, you can do it," Harry said, encouraging her.

Lily tried hard to focus but James's smirk was more than disturbing. She got angry;_ it's your entire fault Potter!_

"_Expelliarmus" _she yelled. James's wand shot out of his hand and flew to the other side of the room. From an odd reason, James's face was suddenly full with purple and orange spots.

Harry and Lily laughed.

"Is there some reason you three are laughing?" professor Isadora asked "Oh," she said after seeing James, barely concealing her smile.

"Ms Po-Evans please escort Mr Potter to the hospital wing," she said, trying very hard not to laugh at Lily's expression because of her 'slip-up' in her name.

"Not funny Amy," Lily whispered in a very venomous voice. Amy only smiled while Lily walked out of the classroom, seething.

"What did she do to him?" Amy asked Harry, smiling broadly.

"She just threw the Expelliarmus spell, professor," Harry asked in confusion, how can a simple Expelliarmus grow dots on one's face?

"Oh, she must have lost control of her _feelings,_" said Amy, reading the confused look on Harry's face. Harry did not know who this woman was to Lily but he sniggered.

"Well, I see you have nothing else to do. Tell me, is that true that you can produce a corporeal Patronus?" Harry nodded "Can you do that for me?"

Harry tried to think of a good memory. Nothing during the last years caused him real happiness.

_What in the world, is he waiting for?_

She faked a cough.

"I'm sorry professor, I'm just having trouble finding a good memory," he said without thinking.

_Poor boy. If James and Lily were alive, they would make sure all of his life was full of good memories. Now he lost Sirius too._

With the though of Sirius her eyes filled with tears. "Okay." She said in a slightly strangled voice, "I understand. Let's practice together since you have nothing to do. If you'll finish the spells quickly you may go." She said.

"Really? Go in the first hour professor?" he asked in amazment.

"Who said you are going to finish this in the first hour Mr Potter?" she said, slightly snappishly._ As arrogant as his father was_

A smile crept on his face "I'll show you then professor," he said as she looked at her watch.

He quickly disarmed her, put an Impedimenta Jinx on her. He took her wand and muttered the counter curse. He waited for her to recover for a few seconds and threw a Full Body Bind on her. Quickly, he released her and threw the Leg-Locker curse.

"_Locomotor Mortis_" he yelled as Amy's legs were tied in invisible ropes. The class stood shocked by the speed he did all the curses.

Harry released Amy from the curse and lifted his head to look at the students. Most of them with their mouths open.

_He really wanted to go out of class, huh? _She thought in obvious shock. She didn't do as much as raising her wand.

She, too, was shocked by the speed of this boy. She looked at her watch and let out a gasp.

"You did it in a minute in a half Mr Potter; this is a remarkable time for four different curses. Twenty points to Gryffindor," she said in amazement, "You may go."

Harry strode out of class. However, the students didn't move. They watched him shut the door and turned to look at their teacher.

"Now that the three Potters is out of class" she started cheerfully but stopped herself as she saw the confused look on the students faces and the horrified ones on Ron and Hermione's.

"Uh…I mean now that the three Potters and Evans is out of class, please continue," she stuttered nervously. The class went smoothly. Suddenly, the bell rang.

_You really screwed Amy._

The students walked out of the classroom and immediately started to talk. The Hufflepuffs talked among themselves, not sharing their suspicions with the Gryffindors.

"Why did she say three Potters? Lily Evans is not a Potter."

"I know but maybe there is something that the teachers don't tell us."

Ron and Hermione quickly strode out of class, looking for Harry. They found him in the common room, reading one of the Defence books Remus and Sirius bought him in fifth year.

"Harry," said Hermione breathlessly. Harry turned to look at her "Something really bad happened after you left; professor Isadora had a little slip-up. She said something about three Potters not in class right now," said Hermione.

Harry visibly paled. "Oh no," he whispered and pressed his hands to his face. He didn't know why he didn't want the students to know his parents are here.

"Well, yes Harry it's bad but let's go to dinner," said Ron rubbing his stomach while Hermione shot him a disgusted look.

Lily entered the infirmary with James; "How did you cast two spells at once Lily?" he asked to a rather angry Lily.

"I don't know Potter. I cast only one spell I don't know what happened."

"Mr Potter! You are here for barely a week and already you are in the infirmary?" Madam Pomfrey asked, "What happened to your face?"

"Lily here cast an Expelliarmus spell on me and these showed up with the spell." Said James with a disbelieving look at Lily.

_There are no side effects to this spell_ thought madam Pomfrey _she must have lost control on her feelings._

"What made you so angry Ms Evans?" asked madam Pomfrey

Lily heard a slight buzzing in her head but woke up from trying to figure them out when Madam Pomfrey talked. She looked startled; she wasn't ready for a question like that

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Madam Pomfrey looked shrewdly at her while she vanished the spots.

"You know what I mean Ms Evans I doubt you want me to say it in front of Mr Potter."

Lily knew of course that she lost control of her feelings.

"H-His arrogant smile" she muttered, preying to god James didn't hear. He did.

However, he did not smirk at her but looked slightly sick._ There goes my plan…_

"Well, you are okay now Mr Potter goes back to your common room."

Lily and James walked to the common room and saw Harry reading there.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"Just reading. Professor Isadora let me go early," he said.

"Oh. Okay. I'll be up in my dormitory if you need anything" she said to Harry and went up the stairs.

There was an uncomfortable silence between James and Harry.

"So…Harry, did you get my invisibility cloak?" asked James in an obvious attempt to start a conversation.

Harry nodded "Professor Dumbledore gave it to me in first year."

James didn't know what to say but a thought suddenly appeared "Do you know who the marauders were?" asked James.

"Yeah," said Harry "I have the map" James's face lit up.

"Really? You have the map? This is awesome!" he said as the bell rang "Well, I'll go for lunch. Are you coming?"

"Yes, I'll just wait for Hermione and Ron."

When James entered the great hall for lunch all the heads immediately turned to him

_Can news travel that fast?_

Lily entered the great hall, where all the heads were on James. Then, the mass of students turned to look at her. They moved their eyes from Lily to James.

Harry, as always, chose the best moment to enter the great hall. A few people gasped and immediately the hall began to whisper. Harry sat between James and Lily while Ron and Hermione sat in front of him. They caught a few words from the conversations around them.

"Did you see Evans's eyes? They look just like Harry's!"

"Yes and Harry looks just like James!"

"And with what the professor told, James and Lily are Harry's parents!"

The last part of the sentence was heard all over the great hall. James, Lily, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked paler than a ghost did and even the professors looked a little shocked.

Professor Dumbledore stood. _This is not good. What am I supposed to say?_

"Thank you Ms Abbott, this is indeed true. Mr Potter and Ms Evans travelled from 1977. I hope you will respect them for who they are, not only because they are the future parents of Mr Potter. Enjoy your meal," he said calmly.

There was silence. No one touched the food. Everybody now looked at Harry, James and Lily; whom were very embarrassed. They got up from the table without even noticing they did it in the same time and quickly walked out of the hall.

Dumbledore coughed "Now that they left I must ask you not to bother them. Mr Potter – Harry Potter I mean – had a very rough couple of years of slander and ridicule. I must ask you NOT to ask him about it. Treat him as you usually do. Now, please, eat your meal or the house elves' work will not pay off and you'll go to sleep hungry."

The hall began to eat. There was a complete silence as they did. No one dared to make a sound. Ron and Hermione ate as fast as they could and went to the common room. Where they found Harry in the same position he was before dinner.

"Please leave me alone," he said, even without looking at them. They muttered a weak "Okay" and went to the dormitories with a concerned look at each other.

The rest of the Gryffindors came a few minutes after them and did the same, leaving the common room only with Harry and Lily in it.

Lily sat on the windowsill, looking at the ground while Harry resumed his reading.

At eleven pm, James quietly entered the common room and spotted Lily looking at sleeping Harry. He walked towards her and she didn't even notice.

He put his hands on her shoulders and she jumped a little. He however didn't take his hands off.

"You startled me," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry." He said and noticed she shivers a bit "You are cold," he stated, "Take my cloak."

He shrugged off his cloak and put it around her.

"Thanks James," she said her voice quivering "Did you know what a difficult life he had? Parvati and Lavender told me a few days ago. He doesn't deserve it," she said and turned to look at him.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. She began to cry.

He picked her up to sit on his lap and she continued to sob. She held his robes in her hands as if gripping her dear life.

James heard her breath slowing. He looked down at her_. She is beautiful even when she is sleeping._

He kissed her head "Goodnight Lily," he whispered and fell asleep minutes after her.

This is how the students found them in the morning. James woke up and felt sour and stiff. He looked down and saw a sleeping Lily grasping his robes. He smiled weakly and held her closer. _I can wake up that way every day._

Lily woke up and felt she is sitting on someone's lap. She remembered last night's events and didn't want to move. She felt too comfortable.

She breathed deeply. "Lily?" James asked. She nuzzled into his chest. _God what am I doing? Go away from him!_

However, her body did not respond to her brain's order. "We need to go to class," he whispered.

"I don't want to" she said without thinking twice. James breathed deeply and Lily felt his chest moving up and down.

"Okay, whatever you want Lily," he said and felt her nuzzling again and going back to sleep.

He looked at Harry who was still sleeping. _Sleeping just like Lily_ he thought and got back to sleep.

"Harry!" someone whispered in Harry's ear "Harry! Wake up we have classes in ten minutes"

"What? Hermione what are you doing in our dormitories?" Harry said groggily.

"You are not in the dormitories! You are in the common room and be quiet your parents are sleeping!" she said.

_My parents are sleeping? Is she mad? My parents are dead!_

He opened his eyes and looked to the sleeping James and Lily "They are not my parents," he said. Hermione looked horrified.

"I'm so sorry Harry! Oh god I'm sorry!" she said in a stricken voice.

"It's okay. I'll see you in Potions and grab me something from breakfast," he said as he ran to get clothed.

Hermione sighed and went to the great hall.

"I see that Mr and Mrs Potter did not let us have the honour of their presence today," Snape sneered when class started. Harry's blood boiled.

_Stay clam. Control your anger._

"Does anybody know where they are?" he asked meanly. No one raised his or her hand. "Potter where are they?" he shot to Harry.

"I don't know professor" Harry lied through his teeth.

"I will ask you one more time Potter, where are your parents?" Snape said in a dangerous hiss.

Harry, who calmed himself earlier, grew red from anger "I don't know."

"Detention Potter, tonight at 7 pm. Now, the potion you are doing today is highly…" said Snape in a satisfied voice.

Lily stirred lightly and looked at sleeping James. She felt so comfortable she was ashamed. She looked at his once-hated hair. It was so tempting she wanted to ruffle his hair, just to know what it's like.

She raised her hand and stroke his hair. He opened his eyes and she withdrew her hand quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered.

"It's alright. I am a light sleeper anyway," he said smiling and yawning.

_How could I not notice his smile before?_

Suddenly she noticed she was on his lap and stood "Sorry, your legs are probably numb by now."

"No it's okay really, no harm done. What class do we have next?"

She looked at her watch "History of Magic."

James groaned, "We better go get our stuff."

"Yeah" but neither of them moved they just stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly the bell rang and they walked to their dormitories quickly without another word.

Lily and Hermione sat in the History of Magic class. Hermione was writing notes and for once, Lily didn't.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Hermione whispered.

"Umm…nothing I'm just thinking," she said.

"About whom?" Hermione smiled.

"Who said it was about someone?" Lily said, blushing furiously.

"You were blushing. So who is the lucky guy?" she asked already knows the answer.

"Nobody…just forget about it, it's stupid anyway."

Hermione smirked at her and continued to take notes. .

Harry noticed James scribbling something on the corner of his parchment. When he looked closer, he saw that like in Snape's Pensive, he wrote 'L.E'

"James, why don't you ask her out to Hogsmede?" Harry asked.

"I already did, she said no," he said dejected. Harry somehow wasn't surprised.

"Why don't you try again? I mean, she has nobody else to go with, no that everybody knows that she is from the past," Harry said gently.

James seemed to think about it and a little smile was on his lips. Harry sighed with relief "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Harry said winking to Hermione, who got the clue and turned to talk to Lily "Ask her after dinner."

"Lily…maybe you should go with James to Hogsmede?" Hermione suggested.

"I already said no, I can't say yes now. Anyway, I'm sure he already has a date," she said a little depressed.

"Why don't you ask him if he has? I'm not sure girls would like to date someone from the past," Hermione said wisely.

"Maybe you're right, I'll ask him after dinner," Lily said while Hermione winked Harry who smiled brightly.

Classes past and dinner was over, James and Lily grew nervous when they went back to the common room. The rest of the Gryffindor seventh years noticed the unusual silence.

"Hermione what's going on?" asked Lavender.

"James is about to ask Lily out and Lily is about to ask James out. They are nervous," said Hermione.

"I knew it! I knew she liked him and it's so obvious he liked her, he is staring openly at her through all classes," she said.

"Yes well, we know how this love story is going to end and it's not pretty," said Hermione quietly.

Lavender seemed depressed "Yeah, pity. She is one of the nicest girls I've ever met. It's not fair. I guess Harry is happy. I've never seen him so happy before."

"Yeah, he is. But I guess it'll be hard for him when they go back. He'll be depressed for weeks." Hermione thought aloud.

"Fairy Wings" someone said as the portrait opened.

Lavender has already spread the rumour between the Gryffindors about what's going to happen so all of the seventh years and some younger were in the common room. All of them pretending to do something while they were waiting for someone to do the next move.

James stood up and everybody in the common room seemed to hold their breath as moved towards Lily who also stood up.

"Uh…Lily?" he said.

"James I have something to ask you," she said.

"Well, I want to ask you something too. Can I go first?" James said hesitatingly.

"Uh…okay than," she mumbled.

"Look, Lily, I know you don't like me very much but I need to ask you just one more time. Do you want to go to Hogsmede with me?" he said quickly.

"Wh-What did you say?" she said in shock.

"I asked if you want to go to Hogsmede with me," he said a little louder.

The common room forgot to breath but neither of them seemed to notice that the whole Gryffindor tower was watching them.

"Okay" said Lily, stunned but pleased she didn't have to ask him.

"What?" he asked, doesn't want to believe.

"I said I will go out with you," she said, smiling a little at the shocked expression on James's face.

"Y-You will?" he stuttered.

"She said yes you idiot!" Seamus yelled and James and Lily turned shocked to see the whole Gryffindor tower watching them. They soon were very red with embarrassment.

"Right. Enough with this," said Harry "Go back to what you were doing before," no one wanted to mess with The-Boy-Who-Lived, especially after what he did in Defence class so they went to what they did before.

"You have quite an influence on them," said Lily gently to Harry.

"Yes well, I doubt anyone would've even talk to me if I wasn't The-Boy-Who-Lived," he said bitterly.

"Don't talk rubbish Harry, you know it's not true," said Ron dismissively.

"Whatever you say," Harry answered just as dismissively.

"Harry, do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" asked James.

"No, let's go to the dormitories," he said.

"Harry, how about we will lighten the general mood in the school?" said James as they reached the dormitories.

"What do you mean, lightning the mood?" he asked suspiciously.

"I mean, how about colouring our favourite potions master?" said James. Harry moved uneasy.

"Look, James, I meant to ask you this; a few years ago I ran into Snape's Pensive and uh…saw what you did to him after the Defence O.W.L," he said

James looked hurt "Was that the first time you saw me?" he asked and Harry nodded.

_Great James. The first thing your son knows about you is how you mistreated Snape._

"Look Harry, I really don't know what to say except I'm sorry. Evans quite hated me then and it was a few weeks after Snape found out Remus is a werewolf," he said without thinking but then he clasped his hand to his mouth.

"It's alright, I already know. Everything" he said and James looked relieved.

"That's good. Sirius was a real prat; Remus didn't talk to him for about a week after. I think that was the biggest punishment he ever got. He was so sorry one day he even cried. I've never seen him cry before you know."

Harry was uncomfortable with that information for some reason.

"Anyway, I'm really sorry you had to see it. It's just that Snape and I never really got along. Our families are complete opposites. My family is light; my parents are Aurors and his family is dark; they are Death Eaters. We grew on completely different views of life."'

"Do you think we should check on them?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Lily "I'll go". She climbed the stairs for the seventh years' dormitory just to hear James's voice: "Look Harry, I really don't know what to say except I'm sorry. Evans quite hated me then and it was a few weeks after Snape found out Remus is a werewolf," James said and Lily heard him clasping his hand to his mouth.

"It's alright, I already know. Everything" Harry's voice said.

"That's good. Sirius was a real prat; Remus didn't talk to him for about a week after. I think that was the biggest punishment he ever got. He was so sorry one day he even cried. I've never seen him cry before you know."

Lily was shocked. Sirius Black crying?

"Anyway, I'm really sorry you had to see it. It's just that Snape and I never really got along. Our families are complete opposites. My family is light; my parents are Aurors and his family is dark; they are Death Eaters. We grew on completely different views of life."'

Lily couldn't believe this was coming from James.

"And you see when we got to Hogwarts he always trashed on Sirius and was a real ass to Lily. I couldn't let him do this to my best friend and to…" James mumbled, not wanting to relieve his feelings.

Lily knocked on the door "James? Harry? Are you coming or what?" she asked knocking the door.

"We'll be there in ten minutes" she heard James yell.

Lily went downstairs but Harry and James continued their conversation.

"Thanks for telling me that James. I really needed that," said Harry in relief.

"It's no problem Harry. Now, what do you say about dying Snape's hair…"

In the morning, the seventh years Gryffindors were making their way into the great hall. When they sat, they suddenly heard a roar.

The hall silenced. Through the doors burst Snape wearing pink nightgown a long blond wig and a match of white bunny slippers. Needless to say, the hall burst out laughing and Colin Creevey's camera worked extra hours.

"POTTER! I KNOW YOU DID IT! 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND YOU HAVE TO SERVE DETENTION FOR A MONTH! NOW GET THE CURSE OFF!" Snape roared.

"I am sorry _professor_ but the curse is about to wear off in 24 hours." Said James cheekily causing Snape to turn red, which quite fitted his pink nightgown and white slippers.

"Now, now Severus please calm down. All Potions lessons are cancelled for today and Mr Potter, both of you, come to my office after breakfast please." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling and his beard was suspiciously stretched upwards.

Harry could've sworn he saw Dumbledore give James a wink.

All of the Gryffindors and Amy were on the floor. Laughing their head off. Lily and Ron was whipping their eyes with their sleeves.

"Please continue your meal," said Dumbledore and sat down to talk to professor McGonagall who, James noticed, had a smile on her face. A very small one but James thought that McGonagall was laughing it was worth it since she never did laugh.

The day passed and in the staff room, the teachers were laughing about the morning prank…

"I missed James's pranks on Snape so much! I can't believe how long it's been," said Amy.

"Yes well, we all missed them," said McGonagall "How could we not miss the King of Transfiguration and Queen of Charms? Rulers of their little kingdom, their little family…Can you deny that young Mr Potter is the Prince of Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

"No I can't," said Amy wiping her eyes as sudden sadness came over her "I just can't believe that they are here! It's so difficult!"

"I know Amy, I know but you must control yourself," said Minerva sadly.

"I missed having Ms Evans in my classes," squeaked professor Flitwick in agreement "Even Ms Granger isn't as good as she is."

"True" said professor Sprout "Have you noticed Harry looks better?"

A few murmurs sounded like "Yeah."

"Well, he has a very good reason to be," said a voice from the door. The teachers immediately moved to give professor Dumbledore space to sit.

"Lemon Drop anyone?" asked professor Dumbledore as he took one from his pocket "It seems like we will not have to erase their memory when they come back."

"But Albus, we cannot change the past," said Minerva.

"I am aware of that but it seems like Mr Lupin and Ms Isadora do not remember an encounter like that in the past."

There was silence.

"I know this might be a shock you a little but we can save Lily and James Potter from a horrible death and prevent Harry's difficult life. This is a surprise for you, I know. However, I must ask you to go to bed now and DO NOT say anything to Harry, Ron or Hermione. Same goes to Ms Evans and Mr Potter. Good night."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for the crappiness of chapter 7 and this one too, I think a story is bound to have a few of those and these are really crappy. Guys, I don't know WHAT you found so good about the last chapter. Really sorry again. Now, reviews:**

NKB- **I had this question asked last time too; no, it wouldn't be awakward to call them James and Lily instead of mum and dad because they are not his parents; his parents are dead. James and Lily are only 17...**

Steelo- **The story is going to be about 25 to 30 chapters long, they are not all this long. I have some chapters bigger than others, if you consider chapter 7 to be long, the average is slightly less than chapter 7.**

Dani Necho- **Lol, I don't think killing the authoress is such a good idea to know what Peter chose! Anyway, I updated the group.**

Jinxeh- **Of course it came from nowhere! It is meant to be from nowhere! I mean, she waited long enough for him to sober up! I'm doing my best in Grammar and Punctuation but I'm not a native English speaker so this is a bit difficult for me.**

Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd- **I'm a girl. I'm saying this only because I don't know whether you can say 'dude' for a girl.**

TajM- **Well, Dumbledore can't have them slacking off on studying just because they are in the future right? Believe me, they get they are going to be married, and it's scaring the hell out of them.**

Mysteriouslily, Jasmine-enimsaJ, amrawo, Dranzen, Ancient's Daughter, Ace Ryn Knight, Nightwing 509, The all mighty and powerfulM, Lily-900121

**Review !**


	9. Chapte 9: Heartache

Heartache

Without anyone noticing, September 26 arrived and all of the girls were fussing in their dormitories for the upcoming trip to Hogsmede.

"Lily honey you look gorgeous!" squeaked Lavender in a very girlish way that made Ginny, who was putting on her jumper to roll her eyes.

"James will have a fit," said Hermione with a slight grin.

"Look who's talking Hermione, Ron will faint in the spot," teased Parvati. Hermione's face was scarlet from embarrassment.

"Yes, well, we better go down," said Ginny curtly. She led the girls down the stairs.

The boys were already waiting for them; James was standing near the girls' staircases, waiting for them to arrive, Ron was sitting on the sofa – fidgeting and Harry was chatting with Neville, Seamus and Dean who agreed to go with him to Hogsmede.

Harry looked up as the girls came and looked back to the floor, his face burning; _I am a coward_ he mentally scolded himself. _She_ looked gorgeous and Harry bit his lip in disappointment.

Just then, the other boys noticed the girls were in the common room: James was open mouthed. He looked at Lily; she was wearing a long and tight black shirt, and three quartered black pants. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her makeup was in light green shade.

Ron looked at Hermione in awe. He did not know how he never noticed her body curves. She looked stunning with her blow-dried hairstyle. She wore a black knee-long tight skirt and a tight brown shirt.

"Lily," James managed to wheeze "You look…amazing."

"Why thank you James. Shall we?" she said and he nodded and James offered her his arm.

They were so engrossed with themselves they didn't even notice the others were behind them.

When they arrived to Hogsmede, James took Lily to Honeydukes where he bought her the newest and best chocolate.

"You know, I thought no chocolate is better then the one on the chocolate frogs. Turns out I was wrong" said James.

Lily laughed "Chocolate frogs? It's so gross," she said and laughed at the horrified expression on James's face "But this chocolate is simply stunning" she nodded in agreement.

"Not as stunning as you," James said and mentally slapped himself for the lame pick-up line. Nevertheless, Lily blushed.

"Are you using lines with me Potter? You know, not all the girls fall for that," she said with an amused expression "In what hour did we say we meet the others?"

"Six. You have three more hours to suffer with me," he said jokingly and Lily pinched his arm playfully.

"If I thought it is going to be insufferable do you think I would have come?" she asked.

"You got me there. Wanna go to Zonkos?" James changes the subject - Lily rolled her eyes.

"You cannot live without your pranks and I don't want you dead anytime soon so lead the way," she said with her head hung in defeat. James shot her a million-gallon smile which made her knees go weak.

They spent the day walking between shops laughing and teasing each other and Lily had to admit she never had a better date.

They arrived to The Three Broomsticks five minutes late and saw that everybody was waiting for them impatiently.

"Nice of you to show up" bit Ron.

"Sorry," said Lily blushing; she was never late.

"What do you want to order dears?" asked Madam Rosemerta.

"Eleven Butterbeers please," said Harry, quickly counting.

After an hour or so, they were all in a good mood, laughing and joking with each other. Harry kept glancing at _her_ but was jolted out of his sweet dream-land by a drawling voice behind him.

"So…Potter, enjoying your parents as long as you can? I suppose these are the best day of your life aren't they?" Harry didn't need to turn to recognise the voice.

"After all, in any other day people would die around you. So tell me Potter, how is your precious godfather these days. Oh wait, I forgot, your godfather is -"

Before Malfoy even had the chance to say anything else, nine wands were directed to him.

"Malfoy, we have nine D.A members here, if you don't want to turn out worse than a ferret you better move your ass away from here," said Ginny, her red hair framing her face, making her look wild and dangerous.

Dumbledore wanted to make DA an official school group, so now all of the students could join. Many members joined and to the delight of everyone, none from Slytherin did.

Malfoy looked taken aback and a bit frightened "You wait Potter, when the Dark Lord will hear your Mudblood mother and blood traitor father are here, he will make sure you will never be born," he said.

"Well, now I'm shaking Malfoy, go tell your master I'm challenging him to come and get me," Harry said, not a trace of fear in his voice and his emerald green eyes radiating with power.

Malfoy went rather quickly out of the Three Broomsticks, Leaving an awkward silence after him. No one admitted it, but they were all very happy they weren't Harry's enemies.

"What?" Harry asked as everybody looked at him.

"What's DA?" asked James.

"It was a secret organisation Harry, Ron and I established in our fifth year. We learn practical defence. Harry's the teacher," said Hermione and James whistled in surprise.

"What does DA stands for?" asked Lily in interest.

"Well, it was at first Defence Association but turned to be Dumbledore's Army," said Ginny with pride.

"Why Dumbledore's Army?" asked James in confusion.

"Because at the time, the ministry-" Harry snorted and Ron continued "and minister Fudge-"

But Hermione was interrupted by James "Minister Fudge? Cornelius Fudge? That pompous Hufflepuff sixth year?" he asked and Harry nodded in confirmation.

"Minister Fudge did not believe that you-know-who is back and they thought that Dumbledore is forming an army against the ministry so we decided to form a secret organization for those who wish to know how to fight against you-know-who," said Ron.

Harry had a sudden idea about the next lesson. "Hey, James why don't you and Lily join?" asked Harry.

"That would be great," said James and Lily at the same time and everybody laughed.

"Well, we better go back to school it's almost seven," said Hermione, checking her wrist watch carefully.

When the group reached the common room, James followed Lily to the girls' staircases.

"I had a great time today James thank you" Lily said, blushing a little at the closeness.

James smiled "You don't regret it than?"

"No. why should I regret it? I had a wonderful time" she said in confusion.

"Never mind. Goodnight Lily" he said.

"Goodnight James," Lily said and kissed him on the cheek "Thanks." she whispered and went to the dormitories. Leaving James slightly shocked but extremely happy.

A few weeks after Hogsmede, James and Lily were in the library, looking for information about you-know-who for a three-foot essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Amy decided that for after they revised the basic defence they should do a little research about who the Dark Lord is and about his first downfall.

When Harry heard about what they should do the assignment he groaned quietly and Ron was giggling in a very unmanly like way.

After they wrote about whom you-know-who is, they still had a foot to write. James looked in a large volume of "Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts."

"Lily," he said in a croaked voice "Come look here" Lily began to read:

_In 1979, Voldemort found out about a prophecy that had been made about him and a boy who would kill him. Voldemort knew only a small part of the prophecy, Voldemort realized that he must find and kill that child. Shortly afterwards, Harry Potter was born on July 31st to Lily and James Potter.  
__The Dark Lord searched frantically for the child to kill him after he found out that the boy answers the description of his destroyer, but the Potters were well hidden and he was unsuccessful. However, a spy close to the Potters betrayed them and, on October 31st, 1981, Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow, the residence of the Potters. He killed James and Lily Potter. Lily died attempting to protect her son, who was the next intended victim.  
__When Voldemort, the most powerful Dark Wizard ever, turned the curse that had killed so many witches and wizard on young Harry Potter, it rebounded upon Voldemort, ripping him from his body, and his powers gone._

"Prophesy?" asked Lily in confusion and shock.

"What do you think?" he asked looking in her eyes.

_God I love her so much._

"What did you say Potter?" she said narrowing her eyes, THAT was not expected.

"I asked 'What do you think?'" he answered, taken aback from her sudden iciness.

"What did you say afterwards?" she snapped impatiently.

"I didn't say anything. Are you okay Lily?" he asked, concerned.

_What is wrong with her?_

"Nothing is wrong with me!" she practically yelled.

_How did she know what I was thinking?_

Lily's pupils widened _Can I read his mind? _her mind yelled. Lily, in panic ran out of the library towards professor Dumbledore's office.

She has got to get some answers _right now_.

"Uh…Sugar Quills" she tried the password breathlessly "No? uh…Sugar Plum? Chocolate Frogs? Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans? Exploding Bon-Bons? Droobles? Come on open up you stupid gargoyle! Pepper Imps? Fudge Flies?"

She said and the gargoyle jumped aside "Is this some kind of a pun?" she asked herself loudly.

"Yes indeed Ms Evans," Dumbledore said pleasantly and Lily jumped, she did not notice she was already in his office.

She sat on one of the comfortable armchairs and he offered her Lemon drop to which she refused politely.

"Is there a reason you came to talk to me?" he asked politely.

"Yeah. Professor, James and I were in the library doing something for Defence homework and suddenly I was able to read Potter's mind," she said looking into Dumbledore's eyes.

_If she only knew how much she loved him back then._

"I do not love Potter!" she yelled in indignation and Dumbledore, although surprised - did not show it.

"I never said you do," he said calmly. Lily blushed "I am aware of your ability to read other people's mind. You discovered it after you graduated."

"Why?" she asked.

"Although I searched it for you a lot of times in the past, I'm afraid I do not have answers to that," he said.

"Okay." She said, "When does it happen?"

"All the time," Dumbledore said quietly and turned his eyes to Fawkes who was standing on his perch quietly.

_Oh great, now he doesn't want to look at me anymore_

"Uh…okay. I'll just go," she said turning to the door.

"Wait a moment Ms Evans. There are a few things we need to discuss," he said. Not waiting for an answer he continued.

"First, you must not tell anyone of your ability to read other peoples' mind. It may cause trouble." She nodded in understanding.

"Secondly, there are a few things in addition to this new ability."

_Oh no, now what?_

"You will have dreams every once in a while. Sometimes, you will be able to be inside other students' dreams and sometimes you will have premonitions."

"But professor, what if I see something really embarrassing?" she asked, horrified in the prospect of invading other people's dreams.

"Do not worry. You will see only dreams fate wants you to see."

"Fate? What do you mean fate?" she asked a little harsher than she meant.

"Fate. This is very similar to the Muggle theory about everything happens for a reason. You and Mr Potter were transferred here because of fate and fate will let you see only what he sees fatal. No pun intended," he said with a little chuckle at his own joke.

"What do you mean by he?" she asked even not slightly amused by the pun.

"Nobody knows how to refer to fate so we just refer it as 'he'" he said, "Now, I believe you have things to do and people to meet. Off you go," he said dismissively.

* * *

James was concerned. How did Lily know what he was thinking? She can't read minds can she? But his thoughts were interrupted by a rather bewildered Lily. 

_What the hell is wrong with her? _But in the exact moment, Lily lifted her gaze to James and she was able to hear him.

"James I'm sorry about before," she started, not moving her eyes "I don't know what happened." She sounded hopeless.

"Don't worry, its okay," he said reassuringly.

_NO, IT'S NOT OKAY! _His mind screamed and Lily took a step back from the sudden noise in her head.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to startle you." She squeaked.

_NO! I'M NOT SURE!_

"Yes I'm sure," he said and Lily found herself giggling at the inner debate in James's head. "What's so funny?" he asked.

_Has she gone bonkers !_

"No! I'm not gone bonkers!" she yelled before she could stop herself.

_Now that's just creepy_

_Gee thanks_ she thought to herself _So much for the love and caring Potter…_

"I think I'll just go to sleep" she mumbled.

"But you'll miss dinner!" he said in concern.

"Didn't know you care Potter" she said rather snappishly.

_Has she been listening to what I've been telling her for the last couple of years or is she just playing hard to get? _He asked while rolling his eyes not noticing Lily's eyes narrowing with his thoughts.

"Fine, whatever, sleep tight" he said while going out the portrait, not waiting for an answer

"No this was a long day" she muttered and went to sleep.

DREAM

_Everything was blur._

_She heard a muffle talking and a sudden flash of red light followed by yells and a talking muffled voice_

END DREAM

Lily woke up with a yelp. She realized she just saw either a premonition or a dream. A sudden yell from the boys dormitories startled her.

"Sirius! Sirius! We can still save him, help me Remus what are you doing? SIRIUS!"

Lily was panicked she now knew she had seen a dream.

"Shit! Can't Madam Pomfrey give his some Dreamless Sleep Potion or something? It's over a year now honestly!" Lily heard Parvati saying indignantly.

Hermione was whimpering quietly and the screams stopped. "Who is this Sirius anyway?" asked Lavender sleepily.

"Never you mind Lavender good night," said Hermione harshly and before tucking back into bed shot a fearful look at the tearstained face of Lily.

* * *

James woke up with a start. Someone was screaming near him. 

"Ius- Sirius! We can still save him, help me Remus what are you doing? SIRIUS!"

James was bewildered; what the hell is wrong with Harry?

"Harry! Harry! Wake up mate! Come on mate wake up" yelled Ron in Harry's ear.

Harry suddenly bolted up sweaty and tearstained. All of the seventh year's boys were now near Harry's bed and he watched them while he was regaining his senses,

"Sorry guys." He said weakly, it was clearly visible that the tower was used to Harry's screams because no one came to check on him, which was odd because James was sure Harry's screams could wake up the dead.

Only after Harry relaxed, James's brain understood the information he got a few minuets earlier.

_Sirius. Harry is reliving the moments all over again. Poor thing_ he said and without a thought, a muffled groan escaped his mouth.

He now faced three confused faces and two understanding ones. He quickly got back to bed.

Lily was having a bad morning. Last night's events left her eyes puffy and two black bags appeared under eyes.

All through breakfast, she heard James's thoughts no matter how hard she tried to stop it. She was too shocked and appalled from the loving thoughts he is having towards her that she didn't notice Malfoy running into her on her way to Defence class.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood" he snarled viciously.

Lily ignored him and walked to class where she found out she was late for class for the first time in her life.

During class, she was one of the last ones to do the Shielding Charm correctly, even though she was able to do it the second attempt in the DA meetings.

"Lily what's wrong with you?" said Hermione in worry after the class was over "You are not yourself since this morning."

"Oh, and you know me?" snapped Lily without thinking.

_What's wrong?_

"I'm sorry Hermione I don't know what's wrong with me," said Lily quietly. Very ashamed at herself.

"That's okay. James is worried about you though," she said and Lily's eyes clouded a bit.

"Why should I care about Potter?" she said harshly.

"You don't mean that," said Hermione quietly and Lily sighed.

"I know. Look, If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone? I don't want people to be afraid of me or something," she said in fear.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone. Let's go to our dorm, it's too loud in the common room."

Once in the dormitory, Lily began to twitch "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" said Hermione, sensing she is uncomfortable.

"Well, you see, Potter and I were working on the project for Defence yesterday and suddenly I heard…I heard…"

"You heard what?" inquired Hermione.

"I heard what he was thinking," she whispered. Hermione's eyes widened and she stuttered.

"L-Lily you have to go to Dumbledore!" yelped Hermione.

"I already did and he said I am able to do that and to see other people's dreams," said Lily "He said it was because fate wanted it to be like that." Lily blurted it all in one sentence, leaving Hermione bewildered.

Hermione sat in silence and thought. Lily however, was able to hear what she was thinking

_She is able to see other peoples' dreams; wonder how she'll react to Harry's._

_Wait a minuet._

_She was up a few moments before Harry began screaming._

_She saw his dream._

Hermione opened her mouth to ask Lily but Lily reacted before "That's what I thought too." She said quietly.

_This is freaky._

"Tell me about it," muttered Lily and Hermione gasped.

"So…so…it's true."

"Of course it is. Can you tell me what exactly was in that dream?" she asked, Hermione's eyes clouded, and she lowered her head. "I only heard muffled voices and saw blurs."

"If I'm not mistaken, you saw Sirius die yesterday," she finally said. Lily sat in silence. She was afraid she would say it to her. "I suppose the dreams will become more focused in time."

Lily nodded. Days have gone by and Lily was getting used to hearing people thoughts. It was nighttimes and she was in another dream.

DREAM

_Two figures in black robed were standing in front of her._

_"What news have you got Lucius?" she heard herself ask, but it wasn't in her normal voice, it was in a cold high pitched voice._

_"Master, my son brought an interesting news for me yesterday," said the figure called Lucius in a silky voice._

_"What is it Malfoy?" she asked again in the cold voice._

_"The parents of the Potter boy came from the past. They are seventeen," said Lucius with what Lily recognised as a bow._

_"Is that so?" he asked "and how exactly did they come?"_

_"He does not know master."_

_"I see. Wormtail?" she said to the second figure._

_"Yes my lord," she heard Peter's voice saying in fear._

_"Go explore Hogwarts. I want to know everything possible about your little friends."_

_"Y-Yes M-Master" Peter stuttered._

_"If you will come without valuable information the Cruciatus will look like kitten next to what you'll suffer." he said and laughed his horrible laughter._

END DREAM

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" someone screamed and Lily shot out of bed immediately and ran to the boys dormitories with Hermione.

They burst through the door and saw all of the seventh years boys gathered around Harry who was clutching his forehead.

"Voldemort – knows – Wormtail – explore" he said before passing out.

Lily immediately understood and James and Ron carried Harry to the hospital wing while Lily and Hermione went to fetch the headmaster.

Only a few minutes later, Ron, Hermione, James, Lily and Dumbledore were around Harry's bed in the hospital wing.

"Now Mr Potter, Mr Weasley said you muttered something before you passed out, would you like to share it with us?" the headmaster asked in a gentle voice.

Harry shot Ron a dirty look and turned back to look at the headmaster "Voldemort was happy, Malfoy said that Draco told him that Lily and James are here as seventh years and Voldemort asked Wormtail to explore Hogwarts," he said shortly.

"I see, anything else?"

"Voldemort threatened Wormtail with a painful Cruciatus Curse if he wouldn't bring valuable information," he said in a hollow voice looking at James for some reaction.

But James's jaw was set.

"Well, I suggest you all to be cautious and not talk about crucial things in the halls," said Dumbledore and went, followed by Lily, Hermione and Ron.

"James, do you have the marauders map?" asked Harry.

James caught what Harry is implying "Yeah I have it, what do you recon?"

"Well, we just have to take it with us to wherever we go, even classes and watch it carefully for any sign of the rat." He spat as he said the last words.

"You're right. How long do you think it's gonna take him to get here?" he asked, surprising even himself at the cold tone of his voice.

"Probably even tonight." Harry said gloomily.

In the mean time, Lily was catching up.

"So he has visions of what you-know-who is doing and feeling?" she asked Hermione.

"Yeah, he has it since we were I don't know fourteen? Fifteen?" said Ron, looking at Hermione for confirmation.

"Fifteen for all we know. but Voldemort was able to trick him two years ago, he made that false vision of Sirius," Hermione said and Ron nodded gloomily.

"Vision of Sirius?" asked Lily, utterly confused.

"Yeah, he planted in Harry's mind a vision of Sirius been tortured in the Department of Mysteries to lead Harry there. However, Sirius wasn't there until later.

Harry was bought it and we went to the Department of Mysteries and realized we were tricked. We were lucky to come out alive, but Sirius wasn't. He fell through a death veil there" she finished the story, glassy eyed. There was silence.

"Oh. How do you know if this one is not a trick?" asked Lily.

"We don't." said Ron "But we have to be careful anyway, we don't want little rats running to our feet." He spat.

"You know, I still do not believe Peter did all this stuff. Peter? To the dark side? That's impossible, he is weak and doesn't have a backbone." Lily said.

"Which is probably why you-know-who was after him in the first place, someone weak from the very inner circle of the enemy," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"You know, we never understood why he was hanging with them. Black is a beater and his grades are one of the best, Potter is a chaser and the Quidditch Capitan now Head Boy and his grades are one of the tops and Remus is smart and handsome," Lily said.

Ron and Hermione made disgusted voiced "What?" she asked.

"He was one of our professors!" exclaimed Ron in disgust "Why are you getting those ideas to our innocent little heads?" Lily smacked him on the head.

"Remus IS handsome, much more than Potter and Black even though I admit, Black does have nice muscles," she said watching their faces twisting in disgust with amusement.

"Whatever you say," said Hermione in a grossed voice.

"Well, you can't admit it because you are already smitten with someone else," said Lily in triumph and watched Hermione's face turn red and Ron's ears, cheeks and neck turning deep crimson color.

"Look who's talking, you are absolutely adore James! And you're in denial" said Hermione in last attempt to save her pride.

"What? No way! I'm not!"

"Is too!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"Would you shut up! This discussion is over," yelled Ron above all the noise because they just entered the common room and all of the student were watching the Head Girl yelling on her best friend's mom.

"Don't you guys have something better to do?" asked Lily rather rudely.

Everybody turned their head and continued their work. "I do not adore James Potter. And I'm not in denial!" said Lily to Hermione.

"Yes you are! Otherwise, why did you let him take you to Hogsmede?" Hermione said in triumph.

"Because- Because- Because I had no one else to go with!"

"I rest my case," said Hermione and strode to the girls dormitory followed by a very angry redhead girl.

"You don't even KNOW how muscular Sirius Black really is!" said Lily in triumph.

"And I don't want to know thank you very much Mrs Potter," said Hermione and Lily gave a sound of disgust, the door to the dormitory opened and Harry, James and Ron entered. Hermione noticed though Lily didn't.

"Erg…that's just disgusting! I'll never marry that jerk!" she exclaimed.

"You did in our time," Hermione pointed out.

"But I won't in mine!" said Lily and clasped her hand to her mouth as she turned around to leave and saw one confused face, one horror-struck face and one hurt face who turned around and shut the door behind him. Two seconds afterwards, he was followed by Harry.

"I'm so sorry," said Hermione in horror "I'm so sorry Lily" she said and silent tears ran down her cheeks. Ron immediately ran to her hugging her close.

Lily stood there in a state of shock. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to do. She just stood there.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go after them!" said Ron and Lily literally ran out of the room, looking everywhere to a sign of them.

It was now near dawn and Lily was now walking towards the Astronomy Tower. There, she saw James sitting on the floor, his arms in his lap, slightly embracing himself. There was no sign of tears on his cheeks and he was inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"It's the best view here at dawn," he said to Lily, though not looking at her.

She took a deep breath and her heart ached a bit, as he did not look at her. She watched with him until the sun was completely up.

She turned to him. "It is beautiful here at dawn," he merely nodded but did not look at her.

_This isn't fair, I didn't do anything_ he thought sadly. Lily heard him and had to agree with him. Nothing he said or done in the past weeks made him deserve this kind of treatment.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly. He laughed bitterly.

"That's all right. I knew it was all too good to be true, I mean, you and me in the future with a child, that was my dream since fourth year." He said looking to the sky.

"James…" she started meekly.

"No Lily," he said, turning to look at her with fierce hazel eyes "_I_ am sorry. I tried, I really did, but you deserve better. You are right, I AM a jerk," he said and left leaving Lily on the floor of the Astronomy Tower, silently crying.

* * *

**A/N:So...I think this chapter is a _slight_ improvement from the last two. Thanks for the reviews. How about reaching a hundred of them before posting the next chapter? Oh well, we'll see...**

NKB- **Consider writing a book? Thanks for the compliment, but I really think I'm not good enough. Book publishers will reject me the moment they read the first line.**

Jinxeh- **Well, good point, but, I don't know...I mean, everyone knows Harry Potter's story, but do they know what his parents' names are? I didn't think so, I still don't think so, but if you think so...-grin-. I speak Hebrew as native language and a little Spanish too, not to mention a little Arabic.**

annie- **Not many people remember this story I think or my user. I remember you from my last account, good to see you back!**

Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd- **I'm not angry, I just wondered since English is not my native language.**

Nightwing 509, The all mighty and powerfulM, hermione2.0, Ace Ryn Knight, amrawo, Dranzen, Mysteriouslily, Lily-900121, Steelo.

**Once again, thanks for your reviews, pleaseeeee let's try to reacha hundred of them!**

**Lily**


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontations

_Recap:_

_She turned to him. "It is beautiful here at dawn," he merely nodded but did not look at her. _

_This isn't fair, I didn't do anything he thought sadly. Lily heard him and had to agree with him. Nothing he said or done in the past weeks made him deserve this kind of treatment. _

_"I'm sorry" she said quietly. He laughed bitterly. _

_"That's all right. I knew it was all too good to be true, I mean, you and me in the future with a child, that was my dream since fourth year." He said looking to the sky. _

_"James…" she started meekly. _

_"No Lily," he said, turning to look at her with fierce hazel eyes "I am sorry. I tried, I really did, but you deserve better. You are right, I AM a jerk," he said and left leaving Lily on the floor of the Astronomy Tower, silently crying. _

Confrontations

Lily was crying for a good couple of minutes before she realised she hurt Harry too.

"God! I didn't mean it!" she moaned in despair, hitting her head on the wall behind her. She will have to go apologise to Harry too.

"You'll cause yourself concussion if you keep with it," a quiet voice said near her. Lily immediately leaped to her feet.

"James?" she asked the familiar shade of messy black hair.

"Not quite," the voice said and moved to the light. Harry was looking at the tearstained Lily with a frown on his face, as if trying to figure her out. Lily immediately threw her arms around Harry.

"God! I'm so sorry Harry! I didn't mean what I said! It was just the heat of the moment, Hermione was teasing me-" she sobbed into his shirt.

"Lily-"

"And then she said something about James-" she blabbered.

"Lily-"

"And it just came out! And I turned and saw-"

"Lily! It's all right!" said Harry in a tone slightly higher than his regular tones.

"It's not! I just insulted you and James! How can you forgive me that easily?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Look Lily, I don't want to brag but I've been through a lot in my life and I know that arguments and fights will get me nowhere. Yes, what you said hurt me a lot but, I can get over it." He said, looking down.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated in misery.

"Like I said, I'll get over it. Did you see James?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Lily's eyes suddenly welled with tears yet again, "Yeah."

"And…" he said softly, noticing her tears.

"He said that I deserve better and that he is an idiot…I don't want this," she exclaimed loudly, "I don't want him to hate me. He didn't want to hear my explanations at all!"

Harry embraced her again "Shh…" he tried to calm her awkwardly "It'll be all right."

"It won't be all right!" she exclaimed angrily "He hates me now and it will be a lot of goddamn time until he'll talk to me again. And now Peter will be at the castle and no one knows how to stop him! How am I suppose to avoid those HJPFC girls now?" she sobbed.

Harry opened his mouth to say that they can track Wormtail down but the words tumbled in his way to his mouth and he asked her "What's HJPFC? he frowned.

Lily looked at him in horror "Nothing" she said in a shrill voice, "Forget what I just said."

"Lily." he said in a menacing tone.

"Nothing!" she said again, in a slightly higher tone.

"Lily, I'm warning you…" Harry said in what he thought was a menacing voice.

"All right don't kill me," she sniffed, "But you're not going to like it," she warned. Harry gave her an approving nod.

"Go on."

"Ah…HJPFC is a secret organisation in the school." She said with a blush and Harry knew it wasn't the end.

"And…" he pushed and Lily looked utterly displeased to continue.

"Uh…it's a fan club," Harry gave her the look again, "OK! It's a fan club for you and James!" she exclaimed.

Harry looked at her oddly.

_What in the devil's name!_

"You see, you have a lot of fans and admirers in the school, they formed it last year, or so they told me. When James came, they added the 'J' to the name. They think you guys are really handsome."

She smiled mischievously and Harry groaned and banged his head on the wall behind him, just like Lily did a few minutes before.

"You'll cause yourself a concussion if you keep with it," Lily mocked Harry.

"Very funny," he said testily, "Are you a member?" he blurted. Lily blushed.

"No!" she said in scandalised tone.

_WHY in the devil's name, someone will consider me handsome?_

"Don't be so hard on yourself Harry, you are a quite a charming young man," she said without thinking and Harry looked at her doubtfully.

"Enlighten me." he asked in what he thought was a bored tone, though Lily could identify the curiosity behind it.

"Well, your hair is lovely and totally fits your face, you are quite muscular if you hadn't noticed and your eyes, although not so fitting to the tough guy image you have in school, are quite nice in the complex of your face." She said and Harry turned red in the spot. "Not to mention you are very nice to people."

_She is supposed to be my future mother, how embarrassing is this?_

"Don't be embarrassed, the fact that I'm supposed to be your mother in the future doesn't mean I am not a woman, and cannot see a downright handsome face in front of me." she said before she could think.

"You know, sometimes I just feel like you can read minds," he said looking at the floor and luckily, because Lily's mouth opened in horror; she didn't notice she was responding to his thoughts.

"Uh…well, let's just say I can read people quite well." she said lamely but Harry seemed to have bought it.

"Right, well, let's go to the dormitory, I want to sleep. It was a long night," yawned Harry, standing and stretching.

"But what about classes?" she asked as they went.

"It is Saturday today, remember?" he said in amusement.

"Right." she said, mentally smacking herself.

When they reached the common room, Lily asked, "How are we going to track Peter?" she said quietly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not supposed to tell you about it but I have a map of Hogwarts. It shows the castle and the movement in it. The map can't lie so that little rat can't hide even in his Animagi form," he said without thinking and suddenly looked at Lily with fear.

_Oh damn, she doesn't know they are Animagus!_

"It's okay Harry, no need to look so horrified, I know they are Animagus, James told me." She said, quite amused at the relived expression on Harry's face.

_That was close…I need to keep my mouth shut more often _he thought.

Lily heard him of course and silently laughed, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh nothing" she said "Well, goodnight Harry" she said and went up the stairs to her dormitory.

Harry reached his dormitory and saw James looking at the wall a very sad and determined look on his face.

"James, are you okay?" Harry asked in worry, sitting on his bed and watching James.

James turned to look at him._ How am I supposed to tell him I gave up on Lily?_

"Yeah, I'm fine." James said gloomily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I talked to Lily," said Harry in a would-be casual voice.

"Good," said James, "Did you guys sort things out?"

"Yes we did in a matter of a fact," said Harry.

"Good." He repeated.

"Did you know we have a fan club?" James looked at him in surprise.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked in sort of awe.

"No. I swear, Lily told me," said Harry with a small smile.

"Is she a member?" James asked immediately. Harry laughed.

"You know, that's exactly what I asked. No wonder people always telling me I'm like you." James and Harry laughed as Ron entered the room.

"What's so funny if I may ask?" Ron said, raising his eyebrows at their unusual behaviour after Lily's slap on their faces.

"Nothing." said Harry and James together and they were attacked by another fit of laughter.

"You two are mental." said Ron rolling his eyes.

"Thanks Ron. I'm going to bed." said James and surprisingly, the moment his head touched the pillow, he was asleep.

Lily was a different story; after she reached the dormitory, Hermione apologised to her again, and after reassuring it's okay, Lily went to sleep.

However, she didn't get any; she was tossing and turning in her bed trying to get some sleep. She kept rolling in her mind the events of the last hours.

She couldn't believe she was stupid enough to say this especially after she began to like James.

_See? I told you, you like him,_ said the annoying voice in her voice.

_Shut up._

She sighed, when did life became so difficult? And with that thought, she fell asleep.

A few days later, Lily had a dream.

Days passed, Lily and James weren't talking to each other. It drove Harry batty and they knew it. Harry found himself spending more time with Ginny, just so he could avoid the uneasiness. One night, after a particularly awkward evening in the common room, Lily had a dream.

DREAM

_She was standing in a dim-lighted room, which looked like an amphitheatre. In the middle of the room, an old archway was standing proud with a veil hung on it. The room was full of commotion. _

_She was holding someone and suddenly heard a yell._

_"Come on, you can do better than that!" She looked towards the old archway and saw someone that looked like Sirius only he looked a lot thinner and not healthy. _

_He was battling with a female Death Eater that looked suspiciously like Bellatrix Black, Sirius's cousin. _

_A jet of red light was shot from Bellatrix's wand and hit Sirius square on the chest. She felt her heart beating faster._

_She had released the person she was holding and pulled her wand out. She saw Sirius's body fall into the veil and disappear. _

_She heard Bellatrix's triumph scream and felt her lips moving._

_"SIRIUS!" she bellowed "SIRIUS!"_

_She felt herself being grabbed around the chest and struggled against the person that was holding her. She felt her lips moving again. _

_"Get him, save him; he's only just gone through!"_

_"-It's too late, Harry" the person who grabbed her said. His voice was trembling and quiet._

_"We can still reach him-" she moved to get out of the strong grip._

_"There's nothing you can do Harry…nothing…he's gone."_

_"He hasn't gone!" she yelled and a feeling of emptiness and grief filled her "SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"_

_"He can't come back Harry. He can't come back, because he's d—"_

_"HE – IS – NOT – DEAD!" she screamed as loud as she could "SIRIUS!"_

END DREAM

Lily was tossing, turning, yelling and crying just like the boy who was just a few rooms away. And Hermione was the only one to understand what was happening to her.

Her roommates seemed surprised as the yells Harry would made sometimes were now coming from Lily.

The yells from the boy's dormitories stopped so everybody were going back to sleep. Lily and Hermione weren't though. Lily was staying in the bed near Hermione so she could hear her breathing.

"Lily?" she whispered. Lily opened her eyes weakly and shot a questioning look to Hermione.

"Did you see it all?" tears formed in Lily's eyes and she nodded.

"It was horrible," she said with a sob "I never saw anything so sad in my life. Sirius still had an amused look in his eyes and—"

Hermione got up and hugged Lily who continued to mumble "and Harry kept repeating that he's not dead. He was feeling so depressed Hermione. I'd die if I had all these horrible feelings." She said and sobbed harder into Hermione's nightgown.

"Shh…" Hermione tried to calm her "Are you tired?" Lily shook her head "Why don't you go to the common room, the fire is burning and you can think there." She said.

Lily nodded and stood up, "Thank you Hermione." she said with a hug. Hermione just gave her an encouraging look before crawling into her bed and hearing the door click as it shut.

Lily went to the common room. She didn't expect anyone to be there. She saw a messy black haired boy lying on the sofa. Silent tears were leaking from his eyes.

"Harry?" she said quietly. The boy looked up to her and she remembered something that Lavender told her _"That was horrible,"_ and indeed, Lily was scared.

A boy that always was a source of power and bravery was lying on a sofa and crying. A boy that always had a smile on his face was falling apart.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he nodded.

"It's nothing," he said and wiped his tears, "Really, don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry." she said quietly he shook his head.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"No. I'm sorry you had to live with bloody Petunia and all of the things you went through." She said tears now forming in her eyes in what seemed to be the thousand time this month.

"And I'm sorry you had to lose Sirius and-" she said tearfully.

Harry froze "How do you know all that stuff? How do you know about Sirius?" he asked stiffly, his soft demeanour dissolving.

"The girls told me and I looked up in the library about Sirius. I'm sorry." Harry came up and embraced her.

"It was none of your fault, do you hear me? Don't you dare blame yourself because you didn't do a thing. You weren't there, you didn't do anything." he whispered harshly.

They stood embraced for a couple of minutes before Lily talked again, "James hates me doesn't he?"

Harry stayed silent. He didn't know what to say to her because James avoided the issue of Lily at all costs and refused even to look at her.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry noticed Lily's breath was slower. He looked at her and saw she was sleeping. He lifted her to the sofa and summoned her blanket.

Before he came up the stairs, he kissed Lily's forehead.

He climbed the stairs to his dormitory before he heard a little squeak. Harry stopped dead. He knew that squeak. He lit his wand and looked around. No one was there.

He shrugged and climbed into bed before he heard that squeak again. James mumbled in his sleep something that sounded like, "shut up Wormtail."

Something clicked in Harry's mind and his eyes widened. He quickly shot out of bed and searched his trunk for the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." he whispered and looked at the part of the map that was the boy's dormitories. And indeed, inside something that looked like the corner of the room, a label called "Peter Pettigrew" was not moving.

Harry's breaths quickened and his blood was boiling rapidly. He lit his wand in a more powerful lightning charm and searched in the corner of the room for any signs of the rat.

And there he was; at the very corner of the room, a filthy fat rat was lying, squeaking from time to time.

Harry's temper rose. His face was heating up and he had to fight very hard not to squash the little rat under his leg until he died.

James stirred. He heard footsteps then a little squeak.

"Gained some weight didn't you Wormtail? Your master feeding you good?" A voice murmured in the dark.

"Harry? What's going on?" James said sleepily.

Harry frowned. He didn't know he woke James up. "Wormtail is here." He said shortly.

James's eyes widened and he snatched his wand and glasses from the nightstand, "That little rat!" He stood and walked to the corner.

He looked at Peter. He looked almost the same as he did in his time. "What have you done Wormtail?" he murmured and then, as if electricity shot ran through him, he yelled.

"_Stupefy_!" A beam of hot red light shot out of his wand and stunned Wormtail. The yell woke the other boys in the dormitory.

"What's going on?"

"Who yelled?"

"Someone get a professor please!" said Harry, still watching the rat. Neville walked sleepily out of the dorm.

"What's wrong Harry," asked Ron, "Is that?" He asked slowly as he saw what Harry and James were glaring at.

"Wormtail? Yeah." said James in contempt.

"What is wrong, Mr Potter?" said a stern voice from the door.

James turned around but Harry didn't move an inch. "A little rat paid us a little visit professor." Said Harry slowly and venomously. Professor McGonagall took a step back from the poison in Harry's voice.

"A rat? You mean…" she trailed off.

"Yes. That rat. He is stunned though." Professor McGonagall strode into the room and summoned the rat from the floor.

"Thank you for the information, Mr Potter, I would now suggest that you go-" she said.

"There is no way in the world I'm going to sleep now professor," Harry said, raising his voice, "This piece of vermin is the reason both of my parent are dead. He is the reason my godfather is dead. How do you expect me to go to sleep when he is right here?" Harry was yelling at this point.

Professor McGonagall face was changing at the words. She was just stunned at first but soon her face turned white and her lips were pursed.

"Mr Potter, please lower your voice it is four o'clock in the morning!" she snapped "You may stay awake for all I care Mr Potter but the rest of you is going back to sleep." She said and watched until each and every one of her students were tucked in bed.

James however remained still. Professor McGonagall glared at him and pointed to the bed.

James smirked, "I'm also Mr Potter professor." he said. Harry stifled a chuckle, the professor's lips pursed even more, and she huffed in indignation and left.

"Nice one." said Harry.

"Thanks," said James, "Are we going to follow her or what?" he asked.

"W-What?" Harry stammered.

"Follow McGonagall…you have the cloak and the map right?" Harry nodded "Let's go then!"

Harry summoned the map and the invisibility cloak and they walked out of the common room.

"Is that you, Harry?" asked the fat lady, "Just like your father in his times…" Harry and James chuckled.

"I'm solemnly swear I'm up to no good," James whispered.

But Harry noticed something, the dot which was supposed to be labelled as "James Potter" was labeled as "Prongs" and on the top of the paper there was a message.

"Up to no good again Prongs?"

Harry let out an admiring breath "What?" asked James.

"How did you get that to label 'Prongs'?" he asked.

"Oh," he said, "Moony figured how to trick this spell a bit." James said with a sly grin.

"Didn't know professor Lupin had that in him." said Harry.

"And I didn't know Peter is a filthy traitor." said James and there was an awakened silence.

"What's the password to Dumbledore's office?" asked Harry, "it usually shows passwords."

"It doesn't to Dumbledore's office though, only with password." James said.

"I want the password to Dumbledore's office." said James quietly to the map. Curly green words blossomed at the top of the page.

'Password?' it said.

"Dumbledore lost his marbles." said James and Harry stifled a loud laugh.

The title changed into the password 'Exploding Bon-Bons'. Harry whispered the password and the gargoyle stepped aside.

Harry and James stepped outside of Dumbledore's office and they heard Professor McGonagall's voice.

"So what should we do? Call the ministry or keep him here?"

"I think maybe you should call Remus first, I'm sure he'd like a few words. Ah, and Ms Isadora, as well." Dumbledore said.

"Very well, what do we say to the boys?"

There was a pause, "Maybe it's for the best if they won't know what's going on." He suggested. There was a moment of silent and they heard the professor hissing.

"Are you out of your MIND, Albus? Harry Potter just gave me lecture why he shouldn't go to bed and his father has one of the worst tempers I've ever seen in my life. I'm not going to let them blow the steam on me again, Albus. Last time we kept information from the boy, his godfather died, or do you not remember that?" McGonagall all but yelled.

Harry and James were shocked. They have never heard McGonagall crossing Dumbledore, let alone being hesitant in yelling at her students.

"Be that as it may, Peter is the cause of those deaths and we cannot know how Harry and James will react to him."

There was silence "I'll go fetch Remus and Amy," she said, "How many days is it until full moon?" she asked suddenly.

"Two days." said Dumbledore. They heard McGonagall's steps and they had to squash themselves to the wall so she won't bump into them.

She was murmuring words like "Madness", "Out of his mind", "I will not let them blow the steam on me again". After she left, Harry and James fell into silent laughter. It stopped however, a few minutes later when they heard Remus, Amy and McGonagall's voices.

"But who found him?" asked Remus's voice.

"Harry and James," said McGonagall, "I've never seen such fury on such a young face for a long time, I can tell you that."

They walked up the stairs and James and Harry squashed themselves to the wall again. When Remus walked by them, he suddenly stopped and sniffed.

Harry saw James's eyes widened in fear and then he heard Remus's voice taking in just above a whisper: "Prongs, Harry, go to sleep please, we can handle it." he whispered angrily.

"No." Harry whispered back but Remus did not know whether Harry or James said it.

"Go!" he said more fiercely and this time, Amy turned to see what this whole whispering behind her was.

Remus felt a kick in his shin, "Ow!" he yelped quietly, "What did you do that for, Prongs?"

"Prongs?" said Amy, "Is James here?" she asked.

"Yes," said Remus and got another kick, "Damn, that hurt. He won't go." but to his surprise Amy laughed quietly.

"Let's go before McGonagall see what's holding us back." she said and winked to the general direction of James and Harry.

Remus surprisingly obeyed. "You'll hear from me again, Prongs." said Remus in obvious annoyance.

They closed the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Damn, I forgot. It IS two days before the full moon, his senses are sharpening." James said seriously, but then silenced again as voices began to talk loudly in Dumbledore's office.

"I don't know Dumbledore, to tell you the truth, I have little faith in the ministry at the moment. I am not sure what they can do to Peter. What if they'll kill him before we can clear Sirius's name?"

"I agree with Remus, I don't care what they are going to do to the rat but I know I want to clear Sirius's name."

There was a pause. "Headmaster, may I suggest something?" asked Professor McGonagall "Maybe we should owl the ministry, tell them we have him, even send a few Aurors here, after Black's name will be cleared we'll let him go."

There was a murmur of agreement.

"Very well, you are dismissed. I'll keep Mr Pettigrew in a very safe box I have." Dumbledore said everybody tuned to the door and James and Harry ran to Gryffindor tower, not bothering to check the map.

"Holly Hippogriffs," said Harry breathily to the fat lady.

"It is very late Mr Potter, don't do this again.", she said and giggled as James gave her a wave.

They climbed through the portrait hole and collapsed on the couches. There, only half a minute later, they fell asleep. Not even bothering to toss their glasses aside.

In the morning, Lily woke up extremely early. She had another one of these dream. Only this time she watched a memory of Sirius and Remus explaining the story of the marauders in the Shrieking Shake.

A memory, who she figured later, belonged to Hermione.

When Lily woke up she was very surprised to find herself sleeping on the sofa in the common room, but after the memories flooded her, she sighed.

After a quick shower, she went down the stairs to find to her surprise two extremely alike faces of James and Harry Potter sleeping soundly on the sofa she just slept in.

Quite a few people were already standing there, watching and making guesses about who is who.

The people in the common room watched her as she came to one of the teenagers and brushed his hair away from his forehead.

* * *

_A redhead boy was walking in the corridors from the great hall._

_Suddenly, a figure behind him talked. She couldn't quite make the words,_

_the boy turned, startled, the woman continued to speak and the boy went pale._

_Just as it began, it stopped. The figure's head was rolling on her chest before she jumped and talked to the boy casually._

* * *

Lily jumped away from the boy. She has just seen a premonition, she was sure of that because the boy she touched wasn't the boy in her dream. 

"Is there something wrong?", asked the boy whom she was standing next to. She raised her head and saw it was Harry.

"No," she croaked, "Everything's just fine." Harry gave her a strange look before looking at his watch.

"It's almost time for breakfast. I wonder what happened to Wormtail.", he looked up and saw all the people looking at him.

"Did I do something?", he whispered to Lily.

"Did you just say Wormtail?" asked one of the boys that Harry recognised as a sixth year. "As in Wormtail from the infamous marauders?"

"Yep," he said, "How do you know about them?"

"Are you kidding?" said a third year, "They are famous for their pranks. All of the people in first year hear about them. They are the pride of the house."

"I didn't get any information about them until my third year, and that was by accident," said Harry dryly, "Anyway, I'm sure James will be glad to hear it, he's Prongs."

Many gasps were heard "Someone talking about me?" asked James, pretending to yawn and stretch.

"Are you really Prongs?" asked a first year in undisguised awe.

"Yeah," James said, who obviously heard the entire conversation, "So we're famous huh?"

"Who are the others?" asked the sixth year.

Harry silenced James who was just about to answer.

"We will tell you one, the other two we will tell you in a few weeks, after the truth will be out." Harry said.

Many confused faces met him. "Well, I can tell you that Moony is Professor Lupin.", he said smiling.

All of the fifth years up were gasping. Maybe it's fate, but at this moment, Remus entered the common room.

He looked into the faces of his gasping students. Then, like a blast, everybody started to talk.

"Are you really Moony?"

"Who are the other Marauders?"

"Why did you keep this from us?"

By now, many of the students conjured parchment and quill and asked him to sign on them. Remus was red with embarrassment and did not know where did this come from.

He looked up into the amused face of Harry and the delighted face of James. Harry shrugged at him and James grinned.

"Right, enough of this," he said, "Harry, James, the headmaster wants to talk to the both of you." Harry and James immediately got up.

"Please go take some shower Prongs, you stink." Remus smiled at the scowling face of James.

James and Harry went up the stairs and came back fifteen minutes later to see that the crowd grew and Lily was gone. Harry noticed _she_ was talking to Hermione, glancing at the stammering Remus and giggling.

After Remus shook Harry from his sweet dreamland, he took both Harry and James to the headmaster's office. "Should I say the password or do you already know it?"

James gave him an innocent look while Harry said, "Exploding Bon-Bons." and the gargoyle jumped open.

"Ah, just in time I see, Mr Potter. Both of you," said Dumbledore as they sat down a few minutes later.

"What happened to Pettigrew, sir?" asked Harry.

"A very interesting question, Mr Potter, but I know that you already know the answer to that," said Dumbledore, smiling.

Both Harry and James went scarlet. "Sorry sir," murmured James.

"Curiosity is not a crime, Mr Potter, but be aware of the things curiosity can lead to, after all, curiosity did kill the cat," said Dumbledore wisely.

"But it wasn't the cat's fault that he ran into a gang of bully-cats, he was just passing by." joked James.

Everybody laughed. "Nicely said, Mr Potter, now, let's get down to business. I am sure that both of you has some things to say to Mr Pettigrew. He is now in a special room inside my office. His wand was taken and he is bounded so he cannot attack."

This statement made James look down. He could not believe that one of his best friends, who helped him at need, who helped Remus with his transformations, is the same man who was responsible to the death of himself and Lily.

_Lily_

_He killed Lily_

_My Lily_

"I'll go first." said Harry. Apparently, the conversation continued and Harry now stepped into a secret room underneath Dumbledore's desk.

Harry slid for a few seconds on a long and very wide tunnel until he reached a circular room. And there, in the middle of the room, Peter Pettigrew sat bounded to a chair by golden chains, very much like Harry saw in one of the trials in Dumbledore's Pensieve in his fourth year.

"Wormtail." Harry said.

"Harry," he said in his squeaky voice, "Harry, I had to do it. The Dark Lord would've killed me-"

"Voldemort did not make you bring Bertha Jorkins to him. You did it on your own free will." Harry said coldly his eyes shooting daggers at Pettigrew.

"B-But H-Harry, s-she underst-tood who I am…she would've turned me down to the Ministry," he stuttered.

"So you should've let her! An innocent man was sitting in Azkaban twelve years because of you. An innocent man ran away from prison because of you. AN INNOCENT MAN WAS ON A RUN FROM THE MINISTRY BECAUSE OF YOU!" Harry yelled.

"Sirius would've killed me." he squeaked.

"So you should've died!" Harry roared, just as Sirius did four years ago "You should've died like the people who died because of you! Because of you, I have no parents, BECAUSE OF YOU I AM AN ORPHAN! BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMN FAT ASS, I HAVE NO ONE! NO ONE!" Harry bellowed.

"And you know what, Pettigrew? A lot of lives will be ruined because of you. You helped Voldemort back; you made a mistake that will cost for a lot of goddamn lives!"

"It's all your fault," he whispered, "My whole life was ruined because of you. And you didn't even have a damn good reason to do it! Not one! Everybody trusted you! With Remus's transformation, with the Animagi, with the order, with their life, my life!" he said.

"And you turned them all down. You turned them all down, and for what? For a pathetic excuse of a human being?"

Pettigrew whimpered and Harry drew courage from it. "Well, you know what Pettigrew? YOU are a pathetic excuse for a human being!" Harry said and took off, running up the tunnel and came out of Dumbledore's office, seething.

"How did it go?" asked Remus.

"Very well. I think I made my point clear, but I don't think other people who will show him how much suffer he caused will do any harm. Maybe emotional but he deserves it." He said and came out of the office.

"Did he realise we heard all he said from here?" asked Remus

"No" said Dumbledore "James, do you want to come down there now?" James nodded and went underneath Dumbledore's desk.

He took a deep breath and slid down.

He opened his eyes to meet a 37 years old Peter Pettigrew.

Peter looked up and his eyes widened. "James." he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for the increasing amount of reviews! It really means a lot to me! We passed the 100 bridge! I figured a new way to update the story a lot faster - I just print the chapter I already wrote and fix the problems on the paper! I will just have to correct it later! But it will be a lovt faster since I do that at night - when my English sense is very strong :)**

Jinxeh- **If you think so...And, yes I love Britney! Speaking of which, she is pregnant and this is official. No estudio español sino que todavía sé un pedacito.**

TwoFourThree- **Hi. Nice to know I'm not the only Israeli here :)את מהפורום של תפוז? מפורום פאנפיקים או מפורופ הארי פוטר? אם לא, איך הגעת לפה?**

The all mighty and powerfulM- **Yes I have, I had a diffrent nick: James and Lily 4eva. But deleted me :(**

NKB- **Thanks for the comment, I will think about it :)**

annie- **Just a question, why don't you register? You review to a lot of people and begin a user will really help you organise your stories.**

Monai- **See my answer to The all mighty and powerfulM.**

Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd, Nightwing 509, Ace Ryn Knight, amrawo, Ancient's Daughter, Steelo, Marguerida, Lily-900121, Dranzen, Jasmine-enimsaJ

**Once again thank you! I found myself doing a lot of smilies to people here, which is very odd since I feel really down. I wrote in three languages too! lol. Anyway, thanks.**

**Lily**


	11. Chapter 11: The Halloween Ball

The Halloween Ball

Peter looked up and his eyes widened. "James." he whispered. James looked at him, all of the pain and the hurt of the last week came crushing down on him.

James was silent. Although he wanted to curse Pettigrew into oblivation, he looked into one of his best friends eyes and whispered.

"How could you do this Peter?" barely audible, he continued, "You killed me. You killed me, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Dumbledore and Remus were up, hearing every word and utterly speechless for the opportunity James was giving Peter. Lily came into the office, obviously looking for Harry and James. She looked up as Dumbledore and Remus were looking into something looked like television screen on the wall.

"Nobility," said Dumbledore with a smile.

"James, you have to understand-" Peter said, obviously waiting for James to stop him but he didn't.

"James," he repeated, "There is nothing I can say for myself now," Peter said in defeat.

"Damn right there isn't," said James "You killed me. Your best friend. You killed Lily. Damn you Peter you killed Lily" James was choked up by now.

"You killed Lily. There is nothing you can say or do to make up for it."

Peter looked down. James swallowed the lump in his throat with difficulty. "I heard you helped Voldemort back into power. Well done Peter, do you know how many innocent lives will be killed just because you are a Death Eater?"

"I don't know what the hell made you become a Death Eater, but obviously your friends weren't enough for you," James said angrily.

"You weren't there James; you don't know what the hell happened to all of us. You are only seventeen, what the hell do you understand!" Peter said icily.

If looks could burn, Peter would've been dust now. "I am seventeen Peter, but I still know what pain is. Or can't you remember that Death Eaters killed my dad in fifth year!"

"Don't you remember Peter, that Death Eaters killed your father! Did you remember that when you took the mark? Did you remember your father?"

"My father was a fool," said Peter.

"Your father loved you, just like everybody else loved you Peter. You had our respect and trust and you betrayed us!"

"Who loved me Potter?" Pettigrew started shouting, "Did girls love me? No! They were too busy worshipping your ass. Did my mother love me? No! She was too busy worshipping my dead father's ass. Did you guys love me? No! You were too busy teasing me!"

James was shocked at Peter's outburst "Nobody loved me. The Dark Lord offered me a shelter from you and I took it. And I'm not ashamed of being a Death Eater. When Harry was born you were too busy worshipping and showing off in your silly wife and stupid child, you didn't even notice when I wasn't at Harry's first birthday," spat Peter with contempt.

James was fuming. He strode forward towards Peter and punched him with all his might.

"Never insult them again, do you hear me? You don't even worth the dirt on their shoelaces. Lily is a thousand times more smart, brave and nice than you and Harry is the bravest person anyone can imagine and I'm proud I'm his father in the future."

"Harry Potter is a stupid little brat who-" Peter started but got another fist in his face. Blood was all over his nose and clothes.

"I think that is enough James," said Albus Dumbledore's calm voice from near the entrance hole.

James backed off Peter and turned to Dumbledore "Can I do one more thing before I go?" he asked him. Dumbledore nodded stiffly.

James turned to Peter again. He roughly kneed him in his groin area, Peter screamed with pain and James whispered, "You are nothing but a cowered Pettigrew", and went up the hole to meet the astounded faces of Lily and Remus.

He quickly went out of the office, ignoring Remus's calls and returned to the common room.

Remus sighed, "I blew the steam on him yesterday, so did Amy, the bustard just kept answering us back."'

Lily nodded. "Can I go down there professor?" she asked Dumbledore who arrived just as James shut the door.

"Of course," said Dumbledore and watched how Lily slid down the tunnel.

She didn't spare time for words; she slapped Peter with all the strength she could master. "How could you?" she said in a deadly whisper.

"James was nothing but nice to you and you betrayed us."

"You don't know a thing Lily," he said in the same icy voice he used with James.

"Don't you call me Lily, you have no right," she spat.

"Fine Potter-" he said.

"I'm not a Potter either," she said.

"Would you shut up? Whatever your name is, it doesn't change the fact that you are nothing but a bitch that was knocked up by my best friend. A stupid Mudblood with no talent whatsoever," he said with venom.

She whipped her wand out and shouted "_Densaugeo_". Peter's teeth began to grow as Lily spat on his face "You were a jerk at eleven, you were an idiot at sixteen and you are a downright prat at 37!" she said and stalked off.

Just like the two others before her, she left Dumbledore's office in a hurry without another word. She heard Remus's thought though: _Is this some kind on effect he had on people? To make them so mad they can't say a word afterwards._

She smiled but the smile quickly faded; breakfast was over by now and Lily was late for Charms.

"Ms Evans, you are late again," squeaked professor Flitwick.

"I am sorry professor but I was at Dumbledore's office," she said and sat down near Hermione who shot her a questioning look. Lily whispered 'Later' before the professor continued the class.

"Now, where were you at breakfast?" asked Hermione as the lesson was over.

"Harry caught Wormtail last night," she said, Hermione stopped walking.

"WHAT!" she yelled, causing a few students to look at their crazy Head Girl. "What?" she repeated more quietly.

"Yes, didn't Ron tell you? He and James caught him last night. He is in professor Dumbledore's office."

Hermione's shocked face was actually quite amusing.

* * *

The day passed rapidly and it was already dinner. Professor Dumbledore stood. 

"Good evening students," he started "this year, our wonderful Head Boy and Girl-" his eyes twinkled towards Ron and Hermione, both blushing to the roots of their hairs.

"-decided a Halloween Ball will be in order," the hall burst into cheers "The ball will be for forth year and up although you may invite a younger student if you like. The ball will have a theme-"

Some of the people groaned although a big part of the female population seemed quite comfortable with that.

"You will all dress like muggles do on special occasions – the shops in Hogsmede got a note and the refilled their collection and of course, the music at the ball will be muggle music."

After the feast, Hermione couldn't hold her anxiousness and anticipation. She meant to talk to professor Dumbledore about Pettigrew.

She barely touched the food; a thing that didn't go unnoticed by her new boyfriend.

"You okay Herms?" asked Ron. Hermione scowled.

"Don't call me that," she snapped and then sighed, "It just that blasted Pettigrew, I'm going to talk to Dumbledore after the feast to get some news," she said, shooting Ron a dirty look.

"Oh," said Ron. Suddenly, a pretty brunet came and tapped James on the shoulder.

James turned and smiled "Yes?" he asked the brunet.

"Hi, my name is Donna O'Connell I'm a seventh year Ravenclaw," she said smiling brightly.

"Hi." Replied James "I'm James Potter, a seventh year Gryffindor. What did I do to have the honour of visiting me?" he asked charmingly. Lily scowled. Donna batted her eyelashes.

"I was just wondering if you can escort me to the upcoming ball?" she asked batting their eyelashes again. Harry was watching from the side disgusted by the mutual flirting.

James shot a fleeting look at Lily. "Well of course. Meet me outside your common room in eight?" she nodded and walked swaying her hips. James followed her with his eyes.

The hall was quiet. He turned to look at the entire Gryffindor table. They all wore the same disgusted expression on their faces.

"What?" he asked innocently. Suddenly, like a fire, the hall began to talk again and many excited murmurs ran through the hall.

"That means Evans is available."

"Wonder if she'd say yes."

Harry had the sudden urge to puck. He got up and walked out of the hall wearing a deep disgusted expression on his face.

"You better change this expression or it may get stuck like that forever," said someone behind him. Someone who turned to be the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello professor," said Harry.

"I believe that you didn't take well the little display in the great hall?" said Dumbledore in amusement.

"That was the most disgusting thing I ever had the misfortune to see, and that include Ron and Hermione's snogging," he said without thinking and then, as if realising what he said and to whom, he clasped his hand to his mouth.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily "Yes, your father and mother were very desirable at their time at Hogwarts," he said.

"Professor, when are they going back?" asked Harry suddenly. Dumbledore sighed, he couldn't pretend he didn't see it coming.

"I am close to a solution, but it may take a while, two months at least," he said and Harry nodded.

"Will you…erase their memory?" Harry asked carefully, hopeful. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"No," he said and Harry's eyes widened.

"W-W-What? B-B-But that'll change history!" he said.

"The history had already changed when they came," said Dumbledore.

"How do you know?" Harry asked

"Excellent question Harry, professor Isadora and Mr Lupin do not recall this kind of event in the past, meaning, it didn't happen," he smiled "Well, off you go Harry, I'm sure you have someone to invite to the ball."

Harry blushed and muttered 'yes, sir' before running his way to Gryffindor tower.

From the middle of his sixth year, Harry seemed to spend a lot of time thinking about Ginny Weasley. He loved everything about her: her lovely red hair, her beautiful chocolate eyes and her well-curved body. He admired her wisdom and state of mind.

Because of being a teenager, Harry's hormones were kicking in. perhaps a little late from the other boys, but since when was Harry a normal boy?

Harry noticed during the summer that his muscles seemed to grow, so he helped them by running around the neighbourhood and using Dudley's punching bag early in the morning.

Harry knew, of course that his chances with Ginny were slim to none because he knew that if Ron knew about this, Harry would be blasted into pieces on the spot.

Harry looked around the common room and his gaze lingered on Ginny. _She really did become a lovely young woman._

_Too bad Ron wouldn't have anyone date her. _

Then, Harry became a little angry.

_Ginny is her own person _he thought _she doesn't need Ron to make her decisions._

And with little apprehension, he walked towards her. "Ah…Ginny?" he said.

She looked up from the book she was reading "Yeah?" she smiled.

"Doyouwanttogototheballwithme?" Harry mumbled to his feet.

Ginny was torn between amusement and excitement. "Sorry?" she asked a little breathlessly.

Harry took a deep breath "Do you…do you want to go to the ball with me?" he asked, looking at his shoes.

Ginny's heart was pounding very hard in her chest indeed. Harry Potter asking _her_ to the ball?

"Uh…of course Harry," she said and smiled brightly. Harry looked up.

"You mean it? You will?" he asked hopeful.

"Yes, I mean it," she said. Harry sighed with relief.

"But…I must warn you before hand," he said, "I don't know how to dance," he said.

"What's that?" asked a voice behind him "A Potter who doesn't know how to dance? Shame on you Harry!" said James with a smirk. Harry blushed from embarrassment.

"I'll give you lessons Harry," said James Harry blushed even further and Ginny almost cracked with amusement.

"You really don't ha-" Harry started.

"Nonsense Harry! This is a family tradition!" he said. Harry looked up.

"It is?" he asked.

"Of course it is! Don't you know anything about our family?" James asked suspiciously.

"N-No" Harry mumbled.

"Do you have the key to the family vault then?" James asked, eyebrows furred.

"There is a family vault?" Harry asked, clearly surprised.

James was even more surprised than Harry was "Do you know where Godric's Hollow is?" he asked. The whole common room was listening to their conversation by now.

"No" said Harry, clearly embarrassed.

"You know nothing about your own family?"

"Give him a rest will you?" snapped Ginny suddenly.

"B-But H-He…he knows nothing! About anything!" Harry had a strong reminder of Hagrid before his first year.

"And it's not his fault at all that he lived at his muggle relatives," Ginny said, James rolled his eyes.

"Harry, meet me in the Room of Requirement at 7 tonight okay?" James asked Harry.

Harry nodded and James walked away muttering something about 'all redheads girls are insane'

"Thanks Gin," Harry said gratefully.

"No problem," she said smiling, still a bit angry with James for embarrassing Harry in front of the whole common room. She walked to her dormitory and Harry took a deep breath after seeing that Ron in approaching.

_Moment of truth._

"Harry, did you just ask my sister to the ball?" asked Ron angrily. The common room silenced again.

"Yeah," said Harry "Is that a problem?" Ron glowered at him.

"She's my little sister…" he started, ears turning red.

"And she's also a person to herself who doesn't need you to protect her from boys," said Harry calmly. But he knew his patient mood wouldn't last for long.

"How dare you? She's just a little girl!" Ron yelled.

"She is NOT a little girl anymore Ron. She is sixteen!" Harry said, temper rising, his cheeks flushed.

"What's all that noise?" asked Ginny from the stairs, looking down at Harry and Ron.

"Nothing Ginny," said Harry and walked towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. Ron grabbed his arm.

"Hold it Potter, we are not finished!" said Ron angrily.

"Am I Potter now Ron? What happened to dear old Harry?" asked Harry, clearly hurt.

"He jumped out of the window the moment you started looking at my sister," said Ron.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing; neither was Ginny. And apparently neither did the other students as they were gasping in shock.

"Excuse me?" asked Ginny in incredulity and glared at Ron.

"I will go to the ball with whomever I want Ron, no matter what you think. You are not my guardian angel Ronald! I'm not a little girl anymore!" she was practically screaming right now.

"B-But Ginny…" trailed Ron.

"That's the end of it Ron, I'm going with Harry and nothing you can say or do will change that!" she yelled and stormed off, followed by Hermione who shot a glare at Ron.

Ron sighed, "If you'll hurt her Potter, you'll have me to answer to," he said and walked angrily out of the common room.

There was silence in which Harry's eyes were still glued to where Ron was a moment ago. He slowly and silently slid into one of the closest sofas and closed his eyes, his hands covering his face.

Everybody was watching him. He took several deep breaths and opened his eyes again. He saw everybody watching him, and opened his mouth.

"Well, there isn't much to see right now," he said quietly and everybody returned to what they were doing, but very silently, not wanting to make his angry.

Lily entered the common room; he was unusually quiet although many students were there. She spotted Harry sitting on a sofa, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing," he said with a sigh.

"Don't you lie to me Harry James Potter!" she said sharply in a tone that reminded Harry Mrs Weasley.

He smiled a little about the resemblance.

"You really look like Ginny you know. I wonder if being a Potter it means that you are automatically attracted to redheads," Harry blurted and turned red.

Lily also turned red, but also because the common room was watching again. "Ah, is there a problem with Ginny?" she asked kindly.

"No, with Ron. But never mind. I'm going upstairs," he said and walked out.

"Can somebody explain?" she asked the crowded common room.

"Weasley was being an idiot. After Harry asked Ginny to the ball, Ron lost control over himself," said Lavender "He called Harry 'Potter' and threatened him."

Lily looked angry "_Accio Marauders Map_" she yelled and the map came zooming to her.

After she activated her, she located Ron in the great hall. She stormed off to the Great Hall, being followed by half of the Gryffindor tower.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" she screamed when she arrived. Ron jumped a little. So did a few other students that were in the hall. Even McGonagall heard her from her office.

"Why are you being a prat to your Harry? He has EVERY RIGHT to ask Ginny to the ball! You can't protect her from life Ronald! If Harry wants to go with your sister to the ball and she wants it too SO BE IT!"

By now, a few teaches (Remus and Amy among them) and many students were watching. Remus and Amy flinched with every word.

"You are not her MOTHER you are not her FATHER and you are not her BLOODY BOYFRIEND so GIVE IT UP!"

Ron flinched and had a painful reminder of his own mother. And her Howlers.

"I thought I would never hear her lashing her temper on a boy after she married James," said Remus quietly.

Obviously not quiet enough, because Lily turned her head to him. Her face nearly as red as her hair and you could almost see the steam coming off her ears.

"IS THAT SO REMUS?" Remus flinched and muttered a small 'crap' so only Amy heard.

"Sorry Lils," he said in a small voice, trying to hide behind Amy.

_How can she always make me feel guilty?_ He thought, Lily heard and it seemed to be a satisfactory answer for her, because she walked briskly out of the hall.

"Well, I definitely didn't miss THAT," said Amy quietly.

Ron sat there, face as red as his hair. He took three calming breaths and relaxed.

_Maybe it's not such a bad think Harry is dating Ginny. I mean, better him from Malfoy…_

Ron nodded to himself and walked to his dormitory in silence. "Harry?" he called as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah?" said Harry disbelievingly.

"Look, I'm sorry mate, I shouldn't have acted like that, it's just that…she's my little sister and…"

"That's okay mate, I understand," Harry said and scratched his nose. Ron nodded and smiled; actually quite amazed he was so forgiving.

"Wanna play chess?" he asked. Harry nodded.

At 7 o'clock, Harry walked to the Room of Requirements wondering what James wanted. He saw a door was already there so he came in and closed the door.

Harry saw a ballroom with James waiting for him and blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Uh…James you don't have to do this," he said very embarrassed.

"I know I don't but since you didn't learn that in the age of seven you'll have to learn it in the age of seventeen, it's a tradition in the Potter family. Fathers teaching their sons and mothers teaching their daughters in the age of seven how to dance." James said with an amused smile.

Harry relaxed and nodded _I can do this_.

James smirked, "Let's do this thing," he said jovially.

For the next two hours, James taught Harry how to dance. Harry had a major progress but still needed to perfect his moves.

They scheduled to do this again the next day. Harry felt a lot more comfortable with James now and was glad for it.

"Hi Harry, where were you?" asked Ron when he and James entered the dormitory.

"Uh…"

"I am giving him dancing lessons," said James with a smirk. Harry turned scarlet. Ron laughed.

"Shut up Ron, you couldn't use some too," said Harry and Ron immediately shut up.

"You can come too if you want," said James "Tomorrow at seven in the Room of Requirements," Ron turned red but nodded.

During the next week, Harry and Ron had dancing lessons and they were almost experts. By the end of the week, they thanked James about twenty times.

On the day of the ball, the girls were hectic; they went to Hogsmede two days earlier and bought the necessary dresses. The pureblood girls had a little difficulty to adjust to simple dresses but they managed.

Harry and Ron were waiting for the girls; James walked a few minutes earlier to pick Donna. Hermione came downstairs. She was wearing a black dress that hung just above her knees. It had one wide sleeveless strap and her makeup was in light blue shade.

Lily came down; she had white dress that also hung above her knees and two white thin straps. She wore a green shade of makeup, and Harry had a strong reminder of the picture of his parents' wedding.

He turned his head and butterflies stated fluttering in full force in his stomach; Ginny came downstairs and Harry had to take a very deep breath to relax himself.

She wore a very similar dress to Lily's except her low neckline was even lower. It was in a light green shade, like her make up.

Harry swallowed "Ginny, you look amazing," he croaked she giggled in embarrassment.

"Thank you Harry, you look quite handsome yourself," she said and he offered her his arm.

"Shall we?" he said and saw Ron doing the same thing.

"You look good Herms," said Harry to Hermione and she glared at him.

"Don't call me that," she said but than smiled.

"Thank you," they left the common room to meet Lily's date.

"Smith?" said Harry disbelievingly when Lily stood next to Zacharias Smith and accepted his arm.

"Yeah," said Lily and glared at Harry warning him to say something else. Ron and Hermione shot a pitying look at Harry but continued to walk.

They entered the hall and saw James and Donna - who wore a bubble pink dress. Harry rolled his eyes and Lily shot a look full of hate towards her.

Donna smirked at Lily. James watched the exchange with a lifted eyebrow; _Huh? _He shook himself.

"Hi Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Zacharias, Lily," James said. He met Zacharias in the DA meetings and like the rest of the Gryffindors, didn't like him almost instantly.

They found themselves a table and sat. The headmaster stood on the stage.

"Welcome students, to the Halloween ball - the muggle style," said Dumbledore and a few laughs sounded from the students.

Harry notices none of the Slytherins was there and his mood lifted.

"Have fun and tuck in!" he said with a smile. The students ate and talked. The evening was a success and none of the students were bothered that none of the Slytherins were there, it made the environment much more welcoming.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, please welcome 'The Weird Sisters'!" the crowd burst in applause as the band started a waltz song and Lily and James had a confused looks on their faces.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Harry. Ginny smiled and nodded and they started to dance. Other couples stepped into the dance floor.

After a few minutes Ginny spoke: "You know, you are not so bad at dancing at all."

"Uh…yeah, James has been giving me and Ron lessons for the past week," Harry said, face red

Ginny laughed and Harry found his butterflies fluttering yet again.

Lily tried not to winch as Zacharias stepped on her toes again. Someone tapped on Zacharias's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" asked James's voice. Lily's heart began to pound as a slow song began to play. Zacharias stepped aside with a glare and James put his hands on Lily's waist as she put his hands on his broad shoulders.

Lily looked in the depths of James's chocolate eyes. "James…I'm sorry," said Lily "What I said was from the heat of the moment and I didn't mean it at all."

James looked at Lily's eyes; the eyes he loved more than anything. "Do you really mean that?" _say yes, say you do._

"Yes I do James."

"Hey Harry, look at Lily and James, I think they are making up," said Ginny and Harry looked left to look at them.

"They are," he said with a charming smile towards Ginny.

"Remus, do I see double?" asked Amy who was currently dancing with Remus. He looked at Lily and James and then at Harry and Ginny and grinned.

"I missed to see them like that," he admitted ant Amy nodded.

"Is it just me or James and Lily look exactly like Harry and Ginny?" asked Hermione and Ron laughed quietly.

"Nope, it's not just you," said Ron.

"You dance better," said Hermione and Ron blushed.

"I missed this," said professor McGonagall and shed a tear.

"Indeed," said Dumbledore sadly.

"Why do I feel like everybody is watching us?" asked Lily. James laughed lightly.

"I don't know, maybe because it's been a long time since they saw it?" said James "Or maybe because we look like a replica of Harry and Ginny?"

Lily looked at Harry and Ginny and her jaw dropped. Ginny smiled in triumph at her.

"Great Merlin," Lily breathed, "They do look like us," she said and James laughed and once again dove into the depths of her eyes.

The song ended but James and Lily, unlike everybody else, continued to dance as the next song started.

"When do you think they'll realise they are alone on the dance floor?" asked Dean, stuffing his face with Mars Bars.

If Harry ever had doubts about why his parents got married, they were erased that night.

"Uh…James?" said Lily.

"Yeah?" said James dreamily.

"We are alone on the dance floor," she said and blushed furiously.

James snapped out of his sweet, sweet reverie and looked around. Applause was heard from the crowd as the song ended and James and Lily turned to an even deeper shade of red.

"After this wonderful performance, may I ask you all to turn back to your dormitories. Good night," said Dumbledore.

The crowed turned back to their common room.

"So…had fun?" asked Hermione and Lily blushed.

_They are so cute together_ Lily smacked her.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Hermione cried silently.

"Watch your thoughts!" Lily said just as quietly and Hermione smirked.

_Well, you were cute!_

"Shut up," Lily said, embarrassed.

They climbed through the portrait of the Fat Lady "Well, I had a wonderful time Ron," said Hermione to Ron.

Ron smiled but blushed. He leaned to kiss her and she leaned as well.

"Hem hem," said someone behind them. They separated and Ron turned to the smirking face of his sister and Harry.

"Right, good night Herms," he said and walked away quickly before Hermione had the chance to tell him off.

Hermione climbed to her dormitory and left Harry and Ginny alone.

"I would've said I had a wonderful time but Hermione already stole that line from me," Ginny said to Harry.

"I had a wonderful time too Ginny," Harry said smiling lightly. Ginny kissed him on the cheek and turned.

"Ginny?" he said and she turned again "Would – Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked and blushed.

Ginny felt as though firework exploded in her stomach "You mean that?" she asked eagerly.

Harry nodded and looked down "Of course!" she said and Harry looked up and smiled.

"Good night Gin," he said and walked away. Ginny hesitated for a minute before she ran after him.

He turned from the sound her heels were making, just in time to receive a good night kiss. It was the first kiss Harry ever shared.

He did not kiss anyone except Cho, but it didn't count since she was the only participant.

"Would you mind pulling your tongue from her throat so we can get through?" asked James with a smirk.

Harry and Ginny separated and blushed. They saw that they were indeed blocking the way to the common room and a group of sixth and seventh years were watching them smirking. Although some of the girls were glaring at Ginny with envy.

"Right," said Harry "Good night," and turned to his dormitory.

James and Lily turned to their dormitories with nothing but a wave.

Back in the teachers lounge, Remus, Amy and Snape were drinking a bit of vodka.

"I missed those dances," said Remus and took a sip "It was so long ago."

"Yeah, do you remember the time when we walked into their house in Godric's Hollow just when they were dancing in the lounge?" asked Amy wistfully.

"If I asked for gossip about Potter's love life I would've asked for it," said Snape in a cold voice.

Amy smirked "Why, Snape, if I remember correctly you had a crush on Lily."

Snape didn't blush but two weak pink spots appeared on his cheeks "She was a good friend."

"Is that why you asked her to the Yule Ball in sixth year?" said Remus, also smirking.

"Shut up Lupin," said Snape "And how did you know about that?"

"She told me that and James overheard, why do you think you had donkey ears for two days?" said Amy and Remus laughed. Snape blushed.

* * *

Harry moved uneasy in his bed. He had a great time tonight, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling he forgot something. 

"Can't sleep?" said James's voice.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Let's go to the common room," suggested James. They went down the stairs and saw Lily sitting on one of the sofas, looking at the fire.

She jumped a bit when she heard them coming down "Hello," she mumbled, hugging her knees.

"Hi Lily, what are you doing awake?" said Harry because James was too frozen by the sight of Lily in her pyjamas.

"I don't know, I just can't sleep," she said and James and Harry sat near her.

"Well, I don't know about you but I had a great Halloween," said James and looked at Lily.

Something clicked in Harry's head.

_Halloween_

Lily heard that thought and her stomach clenched in realisation.

"I'm sorry Harry," said Lily fighting back tears.

"What's wrong?" asked James.

"Well, today it's been a 16 anniversary to your death," said Harry frostily.

* * *

**A/N: I am SO SO SO EXTREMELY sorry about the HUGE HUGE delay in the posting. This chapter was ready WEEKS ago but my parents blocked my computer till the end of the year and I couldn't update. The next chapter is also ready (all the chapters are until chapter 14 and chapter 18). I will update whenever I can but all of the explenations will be on chapter 13 which is an Author's Note chapter. THANK YOU for the reviews.**

Jinxeh- **I think enough with the Spanish...lol...**

Sirvy-cat- **SHHHH don't tell them ! Read on my bio & chapter 1.**

Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd, Steelo, amrawo, buffalo1fromSalem, EmotionalSoul, The all mighty and powerfulM, Beloved Rose, HarryGinny13, headgirl13, allymozza22, Lily-900121, Monai, Silver Warrior.

**Oh, and for the people who read Children too, I have only approx. 2600 words so it's not enouh! I need to double and then I'll update!**

**Love you,**

**Lily**


	12. Chapter 12: Truth or Dare

Chapter 12 – Truth or Dare

James and Lily were on good terms but they avoided any kind of physical contact whatsoever. This tension between them was obvious to everyone.

So one day Ron and Hermione came with a plan.

"I'm bored!" said Ron as he, Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Hermione, James and Lily were in the common room one evening.

"You can do homework," said Hermione bossily.

"I don't want to," Ron whined, "how about we all play something?"

The group looked interested "You know, that's not such a bad idea," said Hermione, putting her book aside.

"How about we play truth or dare?" she suggested. Dean scowled while Lavender gave an excited squeal.

"Yeah let's play truth or dare!" she said happily.

"What's that?" asked James. Hermione winked Ron; their plan was working wonderfully.

"It's a muggle game where you spin a bottle and if the cork side of the bottle points on you people ask you 'truth or dare?'. If you say truth you have to answer a question and if you say dare, you have to do something the others give you," said Hermione.

Harry never heard of this kind of game since he was never invited to a party as a little boy. "But what if we refuse to answer the question or do the dare?"

"You have to take off a piece of clothing. Harry, didn't you grow up with muggles? You are supposed to know this game, it's very popular," said Lily and immediately regretted her question as she saw the reason in his mind.

_Shit. I'll kill Petunia and her oaf of a son._

"Uh…well…" Harry started lamely.

"Never mind!" said Lily quickly "Let's play! James conjure a bottle please" James looked at her oddly and conjured a bottle with a wave of his wand.

Lily spun the bottle and it pointed on Lavender. She squealed. (again)

"Lavender, truth or dare?" asked Hermione, shooting an annoyed look to Lavender; squealing is stupid.

"Um…truth" Lavender said with a bright smile.

"Do you like Seamus?" Seamus turned red and Lavender nodded. Lavender spun the bottle.

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said without hesitation.

"Kiss Harry," Ron turned red in anger but Hermione cocked an eyebrow and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"You never said where," said Hermione with a smile as Lavender scowled at her and Hermione span the bottle. It stopped in front of James. Hermione and Ron exchanged satisfied smirks.

"James truth or dare?"

"Dare" said James immediately.

"Snog Lily in a closet for 5 minutes," Hermione said quickly, no trace of embarrassment in her voice. Lily blushed while James had an inner struggle.

"Well?" said Ron. James and Lily sighed and went to the closest closet.

"Oh, and the closet won't reopen until you completed the task" James smiled embarrassedly and stepped into the closet, followed by Lily.

"Well, better get this over with," he said and pinned Lily to the closets back. He leaned forward but stopped inches from her lips.

James closed the gap between them with a soft kiss. Slowly, he slid his arms around her waist while she put her arms around his neck. After a few seconds he deepened the kiss making Lily make a strange sound from her throat.

"It's been over ten minutes, maybe someone should check on them," said Lavender hesitatingly.

"Oh no," said Hermione with a glint in her eyes "Let them come out whenever they want. It should have happened a long time ago."

The teens laughed and continued the game. "Harry, truth or dare?" asked Parvati.

"Dare," Harry said.

"Kiss Ginny," both Ginny and Harry blushed.

"No way!" protested Ron "She's my little sister!"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" yelled Ginny "I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE!" Ron cowered back into his place; sometimes Ginny could be really scary.

"Well Harry?" said Parvati slyly. Harry and Ginny stood and Harry gave her a small peck on the mouth.

"You are no fun," pouted Lavender.

Harry turned the bottle "Parvati, truth or dare?" Parvati clapped her hands excitedly, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Truth," a collective groan was heard from the group.

"Well…" said Harry "If you had the opportunity to snog someone here, who would that be?"

Parvati blushed and mumbled something "Can't hear you dear," said Hermione evilly.

"Dean," both Dean and Parvati turned red by now "Ron truth or-"

"Dare," said Ron.

"Tomorrow at breakfast go and tell Snape in front of the whole great hall that he is the best teacher at the school," said James. The grouped turned to see James who smiled evilly and Lily, whose hair was messy and her cloths were a little wrinkled but her eyes glinted happily.

"WHAT?" yelled Ron while the others were laughing and clutching their stomachs "NO BLOODY WAY IN THE WORLD!"

"Fine than, you must take off a bit of clothing," said James. Ron blushed, but took his shirt off.

The girls stopped laughing and took a good look at his muscular chest. "What?" he asked, "Harry truth or dare?"

"I already did once!"

"I don't care. Truth or dare Harry?" Harry wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

"No bloody way in the world I'll tell you!"

"Take off your shirt than," said Lily and smiled. Harry sighed and pulled his shirt off. This time, some of the girls took a deep intake. Quidditch did him good. Real good.

"Right," he said "Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go with a miniskirt tomorrow." Harry smirked.

"POTTER YOU PERVERT!" yelled Ron.

"Shut up Ron, I accept the dare," said Ginny devilishly. Harry's smirk grew even larger.

"What in the devil is going on in here? Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, why are you shirtless in the middle of the common room?" Professor McGonagall entered to the common room.

Harry and Ron blushed and pulled their shirts back on, much to the girls' disappointment.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor. I am very disappointed."

"But Minnie!" yelped James "It's a lot!" professor McGonagall's lips looked like a very thin line indeed and her face was flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"I asked you thousands of times not to call me that Mr Potter! Show some respect! You and Mr Black will have detention at my office tomorrow at seven," she yelled and stomped out of the common room. Everybody was quiet except of James who was rolling on the floor laughing.

"What is so bloody funny?" asked Ron.

"She said me and Sirius have to serve detention and Sirius is not even here! She is so used to give us detentions together that she forgot!" Everybody erupted in a loud laugh, though Harry's sounded rather fake. Sirius was a touchy subject for him, and probably always would be.

"We better go to sleep! It's midnight already," said Lily and the group nodded in agreement. James winked to Lily who blushed before going up to her dormitory. Ron and Hermione were sitting in one of the armchairs near the fire, deciding that they need to discuss the success of their plan.

Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap, stoking his arm. "You were brilliant Ron," she said. Ron blushed.

"Well, you were putting a nice act too."

"Hey, Ron, do you want to play Truth or Dare on our own?" she asked slyly.

"Why not?" he shrugged.

"Truth or dare?" she asked seductively Ron's body began to heat.

"Dare," he said in a hoarse whisper. Hermione giggled, aware she was driving Ron mad.

"I dare you to…" she said in near whisper in his ear, "_Stop calling me Herm_s!" she continued sternly and walked to her dormitory quickly before breaking down laughing.

The next morning, Hermione was sitting with Lily, James, Harry, Ron and Ginny (who wore a miniskirt, much to Harry's enjoyment) in the great hall. Ron and James seemed to have an eating competition. Ron seemed the winner since James was no match for his pig-like eating habits.

Suddenly, the owls flew in. Hermione got the Daily Prophet and opened it, just like every morning.

She sprayed the pumpkin juice she was drinking all over Ron –who was in the middle of his tenth pie- as she read it.

"Yuck!" Ron said, looking at his drenched cloths.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked James worriedly.

"Nothing!" she said in a high-pitched voice and took a glance at Harry.

Lily, who sat next to her, read the headline. Instead of the exaggerated response, she glowed.

_Lily! Are you mad! You know what Harry's response to this subject is! Don't you dare bring that up!_

Hermione thought, wishing that Lily would hear her. Lily did, but decided to ignore it.

"Sirius Black's name was cleared," she said loudly, smiling. The reaction it caused in the Gryffindor table was amazing.

Outrageous calls were called all over the table. Ron choked on his eleventh pie and spit it on the table, ignoring Hermione's glare. James and Ginny were grinning at each other, while Lily hugged Hermione.

Harry, however, wasn't any of that; his face was blank and the fork with mashed potatoes he was going to eat froze in midair.

He snatched the paper from Hermione's hand, dropping his fork in the way.

SIRIUS BLACK IS INNOCENT

In a surprising press conference yesterday, the temporary minister of magic, Madam Bones, announced that Sirius Black is an innocent man. Sirius Black was accused of cooperating with dark forces (You-Know-Who) and was accused of being a Death Eater after murdering 12 muggles and his good friend and schoolmate, Peter Pettigrew.

"Pettigrew was found alive and was questioned under Veritaserum," said Bones yesterday, "It seems that he is an illegal Animagus in the form of a rat. He admitted he was James and Lily Potter's secret keeper and sold the information on their location to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He also admitted killing the muggles and helping you-know-who return to his body after hiding in his Animagus form for twelve years."

The announcement overwhelmed the Wizarding world. It is rumoured that Pettigrew arrived to the ministry batted and in a bad shape, thanks to Mr Harry Potter, known more commonly as 'the boy who lived.' These Rumours have not yet been confirmed.

_by Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent_

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He needed to relax. _Don't rise; keep your emotions in check._ He thought desperately, but couldn't stop the waves of heat that radiated from his body.

"Harry?" asked Hermione while touching his arm softly. Harry opened his eyes and Hermione gasped silently. Harry's eyes weren't emerald green as usual. They glinted red.

"So…" a bone-chilling voice was sound from Harry's throat. "You captured Wormtail and cleared your dead godfather's name, well done, _Potter_," James paled Lily began to shake. The hall was quiet.

"He was useless anyway," Harry's eyes flickered green again.

"Get out of my head!" he screamed. The hall was watching in silent shock. Harry's eyes flickered red again. Many gasps were now heard from the crowd and the teachers.

Harry laughed cruelly "I have an offer first, Potter," he paused dramatically, "Join me and live, your precious red-head will live and so will her family and your Mudblood,"

Harry's eyes were green again "NEVER," he roared. The eyes flickered again.

"Well than, Potter, prepare to die. And prepare your little friends too. You'd better make the best of them now, because you will not have them in the future… in _my_ future," he said, laughing with malice.

Harry's eyes flickered green again and he fainted. Ginny dove to where Harry was lying and began crying.

"Harry!" she said, sobbing, "Harry wake up! WAKE UP," she screamed.

"Enough of that Ms Weasley," said professor McGonagall, with a deathly white face, in a stern voice. "_Mobilicarpus!" _she muttered and Harry floated in front of her to the infirmary, with Ron, Hermione, James, Lily and Ginny hot on her heels.

"Minerva!" said Pomfrey "What happened?" she asked while levitating Harry into a spare bed.

"Voldemort possessed him in and out for five minutes."

Pomfrey looked lost and scared; she didn't know what to do. A few seconds later, she bustled to her office only to return a couple of minutes later carrying a medium sized bottle with a sickly yellowish color. She opened the bottle and conjured a small goblet.

She measured carefully the amount of potion she put in and opened Harry's mouth. She let him swallow the potion and put a sleeping charm on him.

"He'll have a rough night," she said sadly, glancing at her patient.

"What did you give him Poppy?" McGonagall asked.

"Dreamless sleep potion with a Mind Relaxing potion," she said and went out of the infirmary followed closely by McGonagall, leaving the teenagers around Harry's bed, staring at him in a mixture of fear and awe.

A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey returned and kicked them out of the infirmary with excuse of "he-won't-wake-anyway". The chatter stopped as they entered the common room.

"How is he?" said fearfully a second year.

"He is asleep at the moment," said James as the others didn't answer.

"How did this happen?" James and Lily shrugged but Ron and Hermione shared a concerned glance. They knew that Harry and Voldemort shared a connection but it never reached this kind of things.

The other students looked at them expectedly. Hermione sighed "He'll tell people about it when he's ready," she said although she was sure he never would.

The day passed very quickly for the students in Hogwarts. Each and every one of them (except maybe a few Slytherins) visited Harry at least once and were worried about his coma state.

Needless to say, when Dumbledore stood up at dinner to make an announcement, the students were looking quite grim.

"This morning we witnessed Voldemort's true colours," he said to the quiet crowd "Most of you did not witness or suffer from the hands of Voldemort," a shudder went through the crowd again, "But today you all saw that he does not show mercy. He will threaten the people you love the most. He will tear apart families and turn your allies into enemies,

I want you all to know that Voldemort is very strong. Oh, yes, very strong indeed. He has only one weakness- love. The love Mr Potter showed today to the ones he loves and cherish, makes him a better human than Voldemort. Each one of you is better than Voldemort. Look at the person to your right, look at the person to your left. The bond and friendship you have with them makes you human…

"Voldemort does not have friends he has allies- he doesn't know what love is. He grew up in a muggle orphanage without someone to trust, someone to love. That lack of caring, understanding, and love made him what he is today. Mr Potter also grew up hated, but look at the path he took. He became a brave young man full of life and love. I do hope that you all will take the way of happiness, the way of love and friendship, over the path of hate."

Silence rang in the hall. Some of the students looked shocked, some looked awed. The Slytherin's table looked surprisingly pensive.

McGonagall rose from her chair and began clapping. Soon, other staff members joined her. Followed closely by the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table. Even the Slytherins joined to the applause.

When dinner was over, Ron faked a cough. Lily looked at him- something about his appearance looked oddly familiar.

"Look, guys, I think I'll go and visit Harry, alright? I don't feel like eating anymore," he said and met with disbelieving look from his surroundings. Ron sighed and got up, and just then, it hit Lily.

Ron was wearing the same cloths he wore in her premonition.

She hurried after him. "Ron wait! I'm coming with you!" she said Ron turned and he gave her a slight smile.

"So, what's on your mind?" she asked even though she could read his mind quite well.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"You were moody all through dinner," Lily said.

He sighed, "I'm just scared I think. Most of my family works against V-Voldemort and suddenly he just popped out of nowhere in the great hall."

"You do know he just used Harry's body, right?"

"Of course, but I just don't see the point of fighting against him. My entire family work against him and…I don't know -we don't even know- if he can be defeated."

Lily looked thoughtful. "Ron, after your fifth year, did you ever wonder about the prophecy Voldemort wanted so badly?" she asked.

"Yeah I did but Harry didn't say anything," he said with a shocked expression. _How did she know about that?_

"Did you ever think _why_ he wanted it so badly? Why could only Harry hold it?" she asked. It was rather funny seeing his shocked expression.

"Wha-? No," he stammered.

"Boys," she muttered "always so dense."

"Hey!" he said "I resent that!"

Suddenly, a harsh, deep voice spoke behind them:

_"WHEN THE FLOWER, THE STAG AND THE PROPHECY BABY WILL BE UNITED, THE POWER OF LOVE, UNITY AND THE MAYA WILL DESTROY THE DARK LORD. WHEN FLOWER, STAG AND A BABY WILL BE UNITED…"_

Ron and Lily turned, they were pale and Lily looked like she's going to collapse.

"Anything wrong dears?" asked professor Trelawney in her usual misty voice.

"N-No…" mumbled Lily. She saw the premonition but was never prepared for something like that. Lily and Ron hurried to an empty classroom.

"What was that?" she demanded of Ron.

"Trelawney," he said, the panic in his voice evident, "She made another true prophesy."

"Again?"

"She did one before Harry was born and one the night Pettigrew ran away from us," he explained, still dumbfound.

_The prophecy baby is Harry, James is clearly the stag but who's the flower? _He wondered.

"It's me you idiot!" Lily yelled, "A lily is a flower!"

"How did you know what I was thinking about?" he demanded.

"Never you mind!" she yelled back.

"What's going on?" a voice said from the door. James, Hermione and Ginny were standing there, watching the exchange in raised eyebrows.

"Trelawney made another prophesy," said Ron. Hermione paled.

"Again?"

"What do you mean again? Why would you believe that fraud?" James asked.

"What did she say?" asked Hermione, completely ignoring James who looked quite annoyed.

"She said something about a stag, a flower and a prophecy baby… defeating the dark lord," he replied in a shaky voice. James looked flabbergasted.

"Er…" he mumbled.

"We all know you are an Animagus James," said Ginny.

"Guys, what's going on?"

"Harry!" Ginny yelled and ran to Harry, hugging him fiercely and kissing his cheek "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you don't. What happened?" he said, noticing their white faces.

"Harry…" started Hermione, "Trelawney made another prophesy."

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh! What does it say?" he said with hesitation.

"Flower, Stag, Prophesy baby to defeat the dark lord," mumbled Ron.

"Are you sure those were her exact words?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Well of course not Harry!" said Lily.

"Were you there too?" he asked and Lily nodded "Maybe…Ron, do you still have Remus's Pensive?" Ron nodded, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all mate," he said and went to get the Pensive.

"So…I guess you two are in this with me now?" Harry said, lifting his gaze to meet James's.

"Yeah," he said. Ron returned with the Pensive and pulled a silvery substance from the tip of his wand.

Harry took a deep breath and tucked his hand into the pensive. When he came out, his face was ashen. "Right," he said. They could almost hear the wheels turning in his head.

"Right," he repeated, "We need to find what the Maya is," he said.

"Maya?" said Ron.

"Yeah, you know, 'the power of love, unity and the Maya', Hermione, any idea?" Hermione shook her head.

"I know it's a very powerful power. I think it is kind of like being a Fire Elemental. You know, that you can conjure fire in your hands that is so hot, it melts metal," looking at their awestruck faces she continued "I don't really know about it much because it only was a side remark about Freezing Spells- so we need to do research," she said.

"Hermione's right," said Harry, surprising them all with the authority in his voice, Ginny however, found it terribly sexy. She shivered. "We need to do research. Will you help me?" Ron snorted.

"We can't let you do that alone you know!" he said. Harry grinned.

"I know, it was a rhetorical question," Ron punched him lightly in the shoulder.

Harry faked a cough "Well, we'd better be going than, we have three hours till curfew."

* * *

In the following week, the six teenagers worked tirelessly on searching what the 'Maya' was and what the prophecy meant. Ron, Hermione and Lily were responsible on researching the Maya and Harry, James and Ginny were trying to crack the prophecy.

"Okay, so what do we know so far?" asked Ginny after a week and a half.

"Well," started James, "Obviously the Flower is Lily, the stag is me and the prophecy baby is Harry."

"I can't believe that's all we came up with. We are working on it for a week and a half!" Harry cried.

"What do you think the power of love and unity means?" said James. Harry and Ginny shrugged.

"WE FOUND IT!" Hermione's voice was heard and she rushed toward them. Madam Finch shot her a dirty look.

"We found what the power of the Maya is!" said Lily, smiling.

"Well?" demanded Ginny.

"The power of the Maya is a strong bonding spell between a group of people who love each other. The power allows the group to create a red burning fire that can destroy all evil," silence took over the group as they all pondered on the news and what it could mean.

"Why didn't anyone do this before? I mean, a lot of people love each other, why didn't anyone use it?" said James.

"Well," said Lily smiling at James, "To tell you the truth, this book was written about 4000 years ago,"

"Wow! That's older than Hogwarts!" exclaimed Harry.

"Yeah," said Ginny, grinning at him "But it's not only that. The potion ingredients are pretty rare and the potion takes about two weeks to brew."

"Let's do it than," said Harry immediately. Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"How are you going to get the ingredients?" she inquired hastily.

"Well, let's just say that I have my sources," he said. Lily snooped in his mind and to see who he was going to ask.

Two days later, the **Ashwinder** eggs, **bicorn** horn powder, a dragon horn, **Erumpent** tail, **Graphorn** horn and dried nettles laid in a sack held by Harry.

"Where did you get those Harry? They're terribly expensive and rare!" Hermione shrieked when she saw the contents of the black sack in Harry's hands.

"Calm down, will you? I told the twins to bribe the apothecary's vendor."

"Harry that's illegal!" yelped Lily.

"Even if I'll have to cut my wand arm to get rid of Voldemort forever, I'll do it," Harry said in a cold voice.

"Where are we going to brew it?" Hermione asked. There was silence as they thought about it.

"Maybe we can use the empty room behind the map of Argyllshire on the second floor."

"What if someone will find us?"

"Oh, no one will find us," said James with a glint in his eyes "If Remus thought that was safe enough for snogging, I'm sure we can brew a potion there," everybody laughed.

"So how do you get into the room?" asked Ginny.

"You need to trace your finger all through Kingstein Street," said Lily without thinking.

"How did you know?" James asked her, astonished. She had read it in his thoughts but she's never going to admit it.

"Er…Well…"

"Never mind that now," Harry said, sensing Lily's discomfort "James, can you conjure a large cauldron?"

"Certainly," James replied haughtily. He wasn't the best transfiguration student in his year for nothing.

"Of course not James," said Lily. She met with James's shocked face and the other four puzzled faces.

"How do you know what I was thinking Lily?" James asked suspiciously.

Lily looked hesitating but decided to tell them "Er…well…you see, I-I can read minds," she said, looking at her feet. The statement shocked everyone but Hermione.

"You can…read minds?" said James slowly. _Holy crap_

"Language, James," said Lily.

"I didn't say anything!" he said, perplexed. Lily blushed.

"That happens too," she added.

"Well, as curious and shocking that is, we better focus," said Harry, once again surprising them all by the authority in his voice. "Let's go then."

* * *

"Okay, James conjure the cauldron please," Harry ordered. James easily conjured the cauldron.

"Right, what do we add first?"

* * *

"Before we start the feast, I want to welcome Mr Potter back. Welcome back, Harry," said Dumbledore in breakfast, the next day. Cheers erupted from all of the tables and Harry's face went an interesting shade of pink with embarrassment.

"Second of all, this year we will have another ball that will take place in two days before Christmas. Students who want to go home will still be able to," once again, the students cheered.

"Dress robes are necessary, and a trip to Hogsmede is scheduled in two days at two o'clock in the noon," excited murmurs ran between the girls while the boys exchanged looks or semi-horror at the prospect of asking a girl to the ball.

"Ginny would you go to the ball with me?" asked Harry with a smile.

"Of course Harry," she replied, grinning. Ron knew better than to start complaining and decided to put up his own action. He did not see the wink between Ginny and Hermione.

"Hermione, would you go to the ball with me?" asked Ron. Hermione raised a careful eyebrow.

"I don't know Ron…," she said frowning. Ron's heart sank to his knees and he looked devastated.

"Don't be a git! Of course I'll go with you!" said Hermione and everyone laughed at the sight of Ron, who did not appreciate the joke.

"That was _mean_," he whined.

_Should I ask Lily? _James thought. _I really want to…will she say yes?_

"Of course I will James," said Lily without thinking. James smirked, so his plan did work.

"You are a chicken for not asking aloud, James," said Lily. The others looked utterly confused as James smirked.

"Talking to yourself Lily? That's the first sign of madness you know," he said.

"Shut it. You know what I mean," Understanding crossed Ginny, Harry and Hermione's faces.

"Are you sure you're all right? He didn't say a word Lily," said Ron thickly.

The girls rolled their eyes at him "Think of what Lily told us yesterday," said Hermione in a careful tone. Ron looked thoughtful for a few seconds until-

"OH!" he exclaimed. Now, all of the gang rolled their eyes. "What? It takes me time."

"How about DVD?" said Ginny, ignoring Ron.

"Oh, it's going on well," said Hermione "I looked there at the morning," To an outsider, this conversation would be utterly confusing. The gang however, understood it perfectly.

"When are you going to use it?" inquired Ron. Harry gulped.

"When he turns up. We can keep it in the meantime, right?" he said anxiously

"Yeah," said Hermione.

DVD is the abbreviation for 'Die Voldemort, Die'. Harry didn't want to attack Voldemort until it is absolutely necessary. He wasn't scared of him he was scared to die. He was afraid that Lily or James would die and by that erase him from the world. He knew it was selfish, but he just did.

In History of Magic class, Hermione's curiosity overruled her urge to listen to professor Binns and she wrote a note to Lily. (A/N: Lily will be marked in italics and Hermione underlined)

Can you tell me why Harry wants to wait? -Hr

Lily looked up in surprise as the note landed on her notes. Hermione nodded to her to open it. She opened it and scribbled an answer.

_He's afraid to die._

It was now Hermione's turn to look surprised as she raised an eyebrow.

Are you sure? Harry was never afraid of dying. He always runs into trouble without thinking of the consequences. 

_Well, he wasn't only scared for himself. He was scared for James and me too. He is afraid of what would happen if one of us dies._

Can you blame him? Anyway, did you cook the flobberworms in the break? We need to put it in after class.

_I did. What are you going to wear to the ball?_

I really don't know. I need to buy new dress robes, would you come with me? Do you have a dress robe?

_I don't. Last year's one (my year) is too small. Of course I'll come!_

They both grinned and the bell rang. "Hermione! I am shocked! You passed notes in class!" said Ron with a smirk.

"Shut it Ronald," she said. Ron scowled in the mention of his full name.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Harry anxiously.

"Make it really fast Harry because DVD is waiting," she said as Harry pulled her aside.

"Hermione, look, I know that Ginny doesn't have enough money to buy a new dress robes so…" he took a deep breath and Hermione smiled "Can I give you money and you'll buy her the dress she wants? Without telling her it was from me? I mean…as a gift from you?"

"Harry, you're blabbing. Of course I will," a relived look crossed Harry's face.

"Thank you so much!" he said, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running to get the books for Charms

* * *

"Hey Hermione, what do you think of this one?" asked Ginny two days later in a robes shop. She was holding a sleeveless silk white robe with small red Lilies sewn in the bottom, just above the ankle.

"Try it on Ginny," said Lily "I think we found her the right one," she added after Ginny entered the dressing cell. She emerged from there a few moments later.

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione's yell sounded all over the shop "You look amazing!" And indeed, the combination of her soft curly red hair and white robe made her look like an angel.

"It's too expensive," she said sadly looking at the price tag. Hermione waved her hand.

"Nonsense! I will pay for it! You are not leaving without it!" she said, putting up a nice act.

"But…"

"No buts Ginny! You'll take the dress!" Ginny huffed but immediately grinned and ran to hug Hermione.

"Thank you so much!" she said.

"It is no problem at all," Hermione said, smiling at her excited friend.

"It's about time you show up!" said Ron. They were all sitting in The Three Broomsticks and James went to order Butterbeers.

"How's your dress Ginny?" said Harry and leaned to look at the bag. Ginny smacked his head.

"Don't you look at the dress, Harry! You'll see it soon enough" she said as Harry rubbed his head muttering about mad redheads.

* * *

When Ginny came down the stairs two days before Christmas, Harry's brain turned to mush - She looked beautiful and he temporarily lost the ability to speak. She came closer to him.

"You look amazing," he said in awe. She giggled.

"Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself," she said with a smile.

"Shall we?"

James paced restless. This is his first ball with Lily. He didn't want to mess it up.

"You won't mess it up," Lily's voice sounded behind him. He turned and looked at her, taking in admiration every detail, every curve, every curl.

"You look fantastic Lil," he smiled and offered her his arm "Shall we, lovely lady?"

"Defiantly, good sir," she said with a bow.

When Ginny entered the hall, many heads were turned. "I told you, you look great," whispered Harry in her ears and sending shivers down her spine. "You look like an angel," Ginny smiled and kissed him for a moment.

"Thank you, but I better watch my back or someone may kidnap you away from me."

"Are you kidding? I need to watch my back so nobody will steal your heart away," he said dramatically.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem. My heart belongs to one," she said and their eyes locked.

"My heart belongs to one too," he said smoothly, but his insides were warm and fuzzy. He loved her, and he knew it now.

He put his hand on her cheek "I love you," he said sincerely.

Ginny's eyes brimmed with tears as she said, "I love you too," Harry smiled and kissed her square on the mouth.

It wasn't like any other kisses. It was warm and gentle, sent pleasant shivers all over their bodies, and warmed their insides.

"_Hem, Hem," _Harry and Ginny parted and looked at the smirking face of James and Lily. Harry and Ginny blushed from embarrassment.

"Shall we?" said James in a teasing voice.

"Students and teachers, welcome to the Christmas ball," announced Dumbledore and applause broke out, "I have a little surprise for you all, before the dance starts, we will have a singing contest. Any student who would like to sing, please turn to your head of house after the meal. Tuck in!"

Excited murmurs went through the crowd but were immediately hushed as the food appeared. It seems like the house elves worked themselves out with the feast- it was rather magnificent.

Suddenly, Lily smirked, though nobody but Harry saw her. He narrowed his eyes at her and she looked innocently back at him. Soon, the food began to disappear and Harry excused himself to the loo.

Harry reseated himself at the table and took a swing from his pumpkin juice as he exchanged a few words with Ron and James.

"Well, I think it is time for us to begin," said Dumbledore and vanished the table with a swish of his wand. The students gathered in the dance floor and Dumbledore coughed a bit. "Let us begin with the competition. Our first singer will be Ms Susan Bones, a seventh year Hufflepuff."

She sang, "Girls just wanna have fun," and turned out to be a very talented singer. She finished the song, after her came up Orla Quirke – a third year Ravenclaw, and to everybody's surprise, Draco Malfoy, who turned to have a deep yet pleasant voice.

"Now, our last contesters, please welcome Ron Weasley, Harry and James Potter!" cheers erupted as Harry took his stand in the middle of the stage. He did not have a deep or high-pitched voice, but a gentle tone that melted many girls' hearts on the spot.

He looked at Ginny and smiled at her shocked, yet ecstatic expression. Ron started to sing. He had a deep and calm voice. It was James's turn to sing and he seemed to have a higher tone.

As they ended the song, the hall exploded. Cheers were all over the crowd. It was so loud Harry thought he saw birds in the Dark Forest fly away in fear. He smiled and bowed to the crowed.

"Thank you. Anyone who wishes to vote, point your finger to the ceiling and think of the singer you wish to vote for. The ceiling will recognize your magical signature and count the votes. The results will be published at the conclusion of the dance." Boomed Dumbledore.

"I never knew James knew how to sing," Remus told Amy, "Least of all Harry and Ron. I bet their girlfriends are happy."

And indeed, Remus looked and saw Ginny kiss Harry passionately and saw Hermione doing the same for Ron. To his astonishment, he saw Lily peck James on the lips, slightly touching. He was used to it, but it made him miss the 'old days' all the more.

"You miss them don't you?" asked Amy gently.

"Yeah, I guess I just didn't realize how much before," he said shaking his head.

"You know, the day they died was like a breaking point for me. Everybody was celebrating while my best friend just died. I was so angry and bitter I just flew away. I went to the US for a few years."

"I came back to England and planned to stay, but one day I went into muggle London and saw Petunia hugging this huge blond boy while near her there was this skinny mini-James with Lily's green eyes."

"I just broke, I came back to the UK and lived there until Dumbledore told me about a mission he wanted me to do."

Her words hang in the air and them both silently watched Harry and Ginny dance together. Never leaving each other's arms

"Ladies and Gentleman, the ball has come to an end and I have the results of the singing competition," said Dumbledore in his booming voice.

"In third place, with 102 votes, Ms Marietta Edgecombe," cheers were sounded all over the hall.

"In second place, Mr Draco Malfoy with 317 votes," the Slytherins cheered loudly, making the others' cheering almost inaudible.

"And in the first place, with 581 votes, Messer's Harry and James Potter and Mr Ron Weasley," the hall exploded in cheers. Harry, Ron and James looked astonished. They never expected to win. It was merely a gesture to their girlfriends (and in James's case, almost girlfriend). They grinned.

"Now, I'm sure your beds are now made and as comfy as ever, if not more! Good night all!"

* * *

**A/N: I am really sorry for not updating for so long, my computer is blocked 90 of the days because my parents aren't happy about my grades so it's difficult to update. Sorry about any typos and grammar, I didn't have the energ to proofread.**

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:  
_The next chapter was originally an author note chapter but since forbade it, all of my old readers note: chapter 19 is going to be chapter 18 (one chapter less) ok?**

**Reviews:**

Nightwing 509, rosiegirl, Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd, Lily-900121, amrawo, Mrs.KristinePotter, Stella9876, Beloved Rose, Taeniaea, MarauderKid, IamSiriusgrl.

Annmarie Aspasia- **Zayne is not hyper? Do you have fever!**

Jinxeh-**Well, I think JKR is being annoying by not mentioning it even once...I mean, Harry is supposed to be sad no?**

Silver Warrior- **I really have no idea why everybody think that Snape had a crush on Lily, but I believe it myself. Weird isn't it?**

Hazel Maraa- **Why thank you, I take evilness lessons from Zayne up there (Annmarie Aspasia)**


	13. Chapter 14: I Don't Want To Lose You

I Don't Want To Lose You

On the evening of December 31, Harry could be found sitting in his favorite armchair by the fire and struggling through a particularly difficult essay from Professor Flitwick, when an owl soared through the window and perched arrogantly in front of him.

The Gryffindor house silenced so suddenly it was as though someone turned off a radio abruptly. The owl was pitch black with two green spots on his right wing and it was carrying a green box addressed to Harry.

"Harry, don't touch that!" said Ron loudly as Harry moved to take the box.

"Why not?" Harry asked. A second year boy answered.

"Are you crazy? Black owls are bad luck," he said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"My luck can't get worse," he said and took the burden away from the black owl. No one heard nor saw professor McGonagall entering the common room for announcing that there are no midnight celebrations today.

Lily watched Harry looking at the box. She had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Harry looked at the silver engravings on the box; it was a beautiful handiwork.

Harry opened the box cautiously and a loud "BOOM" was heard all over the room, making McGonagall grab her chest.

Some of the students screamed. A male voice yelled, "Lily, take Harry and go, it's him, I'll hold him off."

Harry turned white. A high-pitched laughter was heard. "Nothing is going to save your precious Mudblood, Potter," said Voldemort's voice.

"Goddamn you Voldemort!" screamed James's voice all over the common room "Don't you dare touch Lily!" Voldemort laughed again and roared:

"AVADA KEDAVARA!" a 'thud' was heard and shortly afterwards a sound of someone climbing stairs. A sound of a door bursting open jumped the students and professor McGonagall. A woman's' voice screamed.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please not Harry!" she screamed. Voldemort's voice sounded again.

"Stand aside, you silly girl, stand aside, now…"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"

Lily and James were both white as well by now and watched in horror at Harry, who was growing paler by the minute.

"Not Harry, please…have mercy…have mercy," Voldemort laughed maliciously again.

"Avada Kedavara!" a 'thud' was heard again and after a few seconds of silence, Voldemort's voice was sounded even louder.

"Happy new year Potter. Did you enjoy my memory, _Harry?_" Voldemort said in mocking voice and laughed. The green box in Harry's shaken hands transfigured itself into two pictures.

Harry looked and saw the dead body of his father, his glasses askew and his eyes empty. The other picture was his mother's body lying lifeless on the ground near toddler Harry who was looking between his mothers' body to the picture.

Harry gave a sound like a scared dog and dropped the photos. He hugged his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth. Lily fainted and James's face was white and blank.

Professor McGonagall stood speechless in front of her students and tried hard not to burst into tears. "Everybody back to their dormitories immediately" she said briskly "You too Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger," she added after Ron and Hermione didn't move.

They couldn't however, ignore the personal references. Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand and sent a silver mist through the Fat Lady portrait.

"_Ennervate_" she muttered and pointed her wand at Lily's body. Lily stirred and opened her eyes. After a few seconds, she let out a whimper.

"Shh…there, there Lily, calm down…it's over now," soothed professor McGonagall she held Lily in her arms. Lily clutched her robe like a life rope.

"Minerva?" a calm voice said from the common room portrait. McGonagall turned to see the headmaster motioning for her to come.

As she made the move to go, Lily whimpered. This seemed to snap James out of his reverie and he took her from McGonagall's arms.

James took Lily in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her temple.

"I'm so scared," she whispered, barely audible. James rocked her gently.

"I know." he said, almost as audible.

James and Lily soothed each other, and McGonagall talked to Dumbledore, but neither of them felt the slight shook of the Gryffindor tower.

They did however, noticed it after a few minutes when the slight shake became a strong shake that seemed to have knocked several screaming portraits off the walls.

"Where is Harry?" asked Dumbledore, sounding a bit afraid. He scanned the common room and saw him rocking back and forth.

With each rock, a bright red aura seemed to have materialised around him.

"Harry?" said Dumbledore and touched Harry's arm. He jerked his hand away though, and small red boils appeared on his hand.

"Harry, snap out of it," said Dumbledore forcefully. Many students got down the stairs, wondering how and why their tower is shaking.

"Harry? Harry what's wrong!" said Ginny's panicked voice. The red aura turned a little pink and got more transparent with each step Ginny took towards Harry.

"Harry?" said Ginny and touched Harry's arm. She felt electric yet gentle shots run up her arm and around her body from where she touched Harry.

"Ginny don't let go, whatever you do," said Dumbledore, ignoring the noise the students around him were making.

Even if Ginny wanted to let go, she couldn't. Her hand felt like it was glued to Harry's arm and she seemed to be getting power and energy from him.

Suddenly, it all stopped. Harry stopped rocking and fell limply to the common rooms' carpet. Ginny was panting heavily as if she just came back from a running contest with Voldemort.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. They seemed to be too heavy so he shut them down again.

"I was thinking about opening your own wing in here Mr. Potter. It's not that I don't like to see you but you are here way too often and way too long," Madam Pomfrey's voice jumped Harry from his semi-sleep state.

"I love you too Madam Pomfrey," said Harry dryly. He had a hard time pulling the words out of his throat.

"Here, swallow this," said Madam Pomfrey while thrusting a goblet to his lips. The potion tasted like owls' poo.

He twisted his face in disgust and someone giggled, "You think this is funny Gin? Someone forcing a potion through your throat. Even Hedwig's poo is tastier."

Ginny laughed even harder and Harry had to chuckle himself.

"It is nice of you to come back to us Mr. Potter," said the headmaster's cool voice. Harry turned red with embarrassment. He did not know that somebody else was there. He reached out and put his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

Madam Pomfrey was fussing after a second year and Dumbledore and Ginny was sitting next to him. Ginny held his hand tightly.

"Professor," started Harry "why am I here?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow "you don't remember?" she asked, puzzled.

Harry wracked his brain "I remember I got this green box by a black owl."

"Is that all?" Dumbledore asked politely with an almost undetectable frown. When Harry nodded, Dumbledore gave him a recapture of the events that happened in the common room and Harry was speechless.

"I…the Gryffindor tower was shaking because of me?"

"Never underestimate your powers Harry; you do remember what I told you in the end of your fifth year do you?"

"How can I forget?" Harry answered dryly, his immediate react in the mention of the worst year of his life.

"Well, it seems like your powers are growing Harry and as such you must learn to control them and keep your emotions in check like I taught you last year," Dumbledore said, mentioning the Occlumency lessons he taught Harry in his sixth year.

"But sir, why was Ginny the only one who managed to touch me?" Harry asked "And what happened to her?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "Ahh…you see, it appears that Lily Potter's love left her mark in more than one way…" he said and walked dreamily away from the room, leaving two bewildered teenagers.

"Of course! Don't you see it?" cried Hermione two hours later when Harry returned to the common room.

"What's the point of trying if you'll find the answer eventually?" grumbled Ron and chewed his Chocolate Frog's head.

Hermione shot her boyfriend a dirty look "OI! I got Agrippa!" he shouted with an ecstatic expression.

Ginny rolled her eyes "Your life has reached to their goal. Anyway, what where you saying Hermione?" she asked Hermione who was busy watching her boyfriend's victory dance. This however, snapped her out of her trance.

"Ginny managed to touch Harry because she is the only one who loves Harry and Harry loves her in more than a friendly way. Lily Potter's love was meant for the ones Harry feel pure love towards. Like a love between a mother and her son and like a love between lovers."

The group sat in silence "How's the potion going? My shift is just in two days," said James quietly.

"I checked on it two hours ago, it is doing beautifully," said Hermione with the spark that was in her eyes whenever she had a project in hand. "It'll be finished in two days."

"What have we got so far?" asked Ron.

"Lily, Harry and James need to drink a potion in order to get this Maya power. Than, you three need to shout an incantation on Voldemort and 'puff', he's gone," said Ginny with a smile.

"What spell?" inquired Lily.

"Can't you just read it in their minds?" Ron asked sarcastically. Lily glared at him.

"It's not nice to snoop into other people' thoughts," she said snappishly.

"The spell is '_Harogroa Lanessah_'" said Harry, trying to stop the near fight between his best friend and his future mother.

"That's a tricky one, have you practiced it yet?" asked Hermione. Harry blushed.

"No, I thought if we would wait…"

"You can't WAIT Harry! What if he comes soon? What if he would attack Hogwarts? What then?" yelled Ginny suddenly, making him jump in surprise.

"Sorry…" muttered Harry. Ginny huffed and walked out of the common room angrily. Hermione and Lily glared at him. "What did I do?" Harry yelped.

"Have you ever thought of what SHE might do if she loses you?" said Hermione venomously. Harry groaned "Yes Harry, when was the last time you thought of her?"

"I think about her all the time!" Hermione almost giggled. Almost.

"Not like THAT you idiot, when have you thought about how SHE feels about the ordeal? When have you ever thought about HER fears? HER ideas?"

Harry sat in silence, letting Hermione's words sink.

"I thought as much," said Hermione and followed Ginny outside the common room.

"Don't worry Harry, you're a man, it's your job to be the thick one!" said Lily with a giggle and patted Harry on his head like a dog before following Hermione.

"I guess neither of us really did that to our girlfriends," said James quietly.

Ron snorted, "Lily is not even your girlfriend." James glared at him.

"That's beside the point," James snarled.

Ron seemed thoughtful "I guess we didn't really pay much attention to them did we?" the three teenagers shook their heads.

"Maybe we should organise a dinner in 'the three broomsticks' you know…a romantic candlelight dinner. I'm sure Rosemerta will let us," said James,

"How can you be so…_romantic?_" asked Ron with a mixed look of jealousy and disgust. James shrugged. "Well, what will we do?"

* * *

Hermione, are you free next Friday?" asked Ron while walking with Hermione around the lake, trying to find an herb for Herbology.

"No, I suppose not, why?" Hermione asked. Ron looked nervous.

"Well, I thought maybe we can have dinner in 'the three broomsticks'"

Hermione's face lit "Really? You'd like that?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah,"

"I'd love to...but…school rules…" she said, suddenly whining. Seeing the pleading face of Ron convinced her. "Oh, all right…"

* * *

Harry and Ginny were sitting in a well-hidden loveseat on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Ginny's head was in Harry's lap and he was playing with her hair absently.

"Gin."

"Mmm?"

"Would you like us to go to 'the three broomsticks' on Friday?"

Ginny sat up and looked into Harry's eyes "Of course…" she said softly.

Harry smiled "Well, it settled than," he said and kissed her.

* * *

Lily was in the common room, sitting in one of the armchairs near James and doing her Potions homework.

"Hey, Lil," said James suddenly. Lily lifted her head.

"Yes?"

James leaned, giving her a kiss on her mouth. Lily dropped her quill and put her arms around James's neck, deepening the kiss.

It was soon a full snogging session.

"Lil" said James, gasping for breath.

"Mmm?"

"Would…you…like…us…to….go…to…the…three….broomsticks…for…dinner…on…Friday?" James asked between kisses.

Lily was so shocked she lifted her hands off James's neck "Do you mean that?" James rolled his eyed.

"Of course I do, why else would I ask?" Lily shrugged and kissed him again.

_"I'll take that as a yes," _thought James.

Lily smirked between kisses and got back to attack James in full force, forgetting all about her Potions homework.

* * *

Harry, James and Lily spent almost every evening in the Room of Requirements, practicing the spell.

"No James! You need to move your wand like that.." Lily said to James, showing him a particularly complicated hand movement. She had accomplished the spell in third attempt but Harry and James were making very little process.

"I can't do this, I give up!" exclaimed Harry, sitting with a 'thump' on the floor.

"No-You-Are-Not-Giving-Up" said Lily through clenched teeth while sending Harry a Stinging Charm to his buttocks.

"AHHH! Ok I'm up just get this stupid spell off me!" Harry yelped while grabbing his buttocks.

Lily looked at him sternly "Are you going to practice the spell?"

"Awww! Yes!" he yelled "Just get it off!"

James sniggered ad Lily shot him a glare, silencing him. Inside, Lily was gasping breath from laughing so hard about how she can control the two saviors of the world with a faked glare.

She took the charm off "Now, Harry, you're saying it wrong. It's 'lanessah' not 'lannsa'" Harry tried and an orange light shot off his wand hitting James square in the chest.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" asked Harry in panic.

"Of course he's ok, the spell only destroys evil," Lily said reasonably.

"Right," said James "Do I look evil to you Harry?" James did his best puppy face and Lily was on verge of a particularly long 'owww'"

"No," Harry blushed with embarrassment.

Suddenly Hermione burst into the room, gasping for breath, but with glittering eyes "Guys, the potion's ready."

"That's good," said Harry, back into his 'leader' mood "Can we drink it now or should we wait?" he asked.

"Wait for what? You need to drink it if you know the incantation and not use the spell until you fire it towards who you want it to vanquish." Hermione said knowingly "Did you all complete the incantation?"

"Harry just did but he needs to practice. It shoots an orange light instead of yellow."

"It suppose to. The most powerful one is the one that will do the most damage so his light is orange and not yellow," said Hermione absently.

"I'm the most powerful?" asked Harry in wonder.

"Did you forget the first prophesy?" asked Hermione "You'll have the power that the dark lord knows not," Harry groaned.

"What happens if it won't work," he asked, suddenly anxious.

Hermione cleared her throat "Well…I-In that case, because you are the most powerful, you…you would die. B-But it won't happen right?" said Hermione fearfully.

Harry looked white but composed "Well than, we'll just have to make sure it'll work," he said forcefully.

In midnight, Harry and James were utterly exhausted. James managed to complete the spell half an hour after Hermione left and Harry tried the spell several more times, managing to increase the orange light each time.

"Are you ok Harry?" Ginny asked Harry quietly.

"I'm fine," he said briskly "I'm just tired."

Ginny nodded and stroked his head "Why don't you go to sleep? You have Snape tomorrow; you don't want to slop in his class."

Harry managed a smile "Thanks Gin, I think I'll do that," he said and got up, kissing the top of her head "Thanks."

"No problem Harry," she said. After he left she sighed _What if it goes wrong? I can't lose him._

"It won't go wrong Ginny, we have been practicing for a short period of time but Harry is the best in that," Lily said to her quietly.

"I can't lose him Lily," she said, tears forming in her eyes "I just can't."

"You won't lose him Ginny, we'll kill Voldemort and you'll get married and have lots of babies…" Lily said with an undetectable smirk.

Ginny managed a watery smile "You think so? You think he'll propose when it's over?"

"I'm sure he will, it's written all over his face," said Lily _and mind_ she commented to herself, giggling mentally of the memory of the day she detected that thought in his mind.

"I'm scared too you know," said Lily "What if James or me will get killed? Harry will have no future whatsoever…and besides that, I don't know what I'll do without James," Lily said sadly.

Ginny giggled "and to think you hated him four month ago…" Lily groaned.

"Please don't mention it…I was a complete idiot. Not that he wasn't…" Ginny laughed.

"You love him don't you?"

"What? NO!" Ginny giggled even harder "Ginny! Stop laughing!"

"Y-You do…Y-You can-can't deny it!" she said between giggles. Lily huffed.

"Whatever."

"It also helps that you already know he'll propose…"

"Ginny! I don't want him to do it just because he has to," said Lily.

"Don't be thick Lily! He's smitten! There's no way he'll let you go!" Lily tried not to look too pleased.

"What about your brother?" said Lily.

Ginny snorted "Which one? Idiot number 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6?" she said.

"You have six brothers?" Lily asked disbelievingly.

"Not by choice I tell you." Ginny said "But you meant Ron right?" Lily nodded "That's idiot number 6, and he's too thick to even realise what a ring is!"

Lily laughed, "He's not that bad you know,"

Ginny softened. "I know, but it's so funny to tease him…he goes all red and there's Hermione who looks like she want to laugh but can't since he's her boyfriend…"

"May I interrupt?" a voice said behind them.

"Sure professor," said Ginny with a smile to Professor Isadora.

"Are professors allowed here?" asked Lily with a smile.

Amy looked mischievous, "No they are not. However, I grew up with the marauders and was engaged to one of them, I must have caught something…" Lily and Ginny looked at her with wonder.

"You were married to one of the marauders? Who? Was it Remus? You two seemed very cosy on the teacher's table yesterday…"

Amy smiled "No, it wasn't Remus, and he was showing me something yesterday…"

"So who was it? Was it Peter?" said Lily with a disgusted look.

"GOD NO!" Amy yelled "Lily! That was disgusting!"

Lily laughed but sobered quickly "Was it James than? Did James have two women?"

"Lily, are being ridicules! I was engaged to Sirius."

"What? No way! You like hated him with passion!"

Amy sniffed "You hated James too."

"Well…it was different…"

"How? By the fact that Sirius didn't actually make any moves?" asked Amy smoothly.

"Well, yes…"

"Lily, you are lame."

Ginny slipped into the boy's dormitories undetected and closed the door quietly. Five loud snoring voices welcomed her and she had to try very had not to scream with disgust.

Getting closer to Harry's bed, she noticed he was the only one not snoring. _That's a relief in case I'll ever marry him._

_Stop those thoughts! _Said the reasonable voice in her mind.

_He sleeps in boxers. Only boxers. _Said the naughty one.

_Goody…_ said the annoying one.

_I didn't even know I had three different voices in my mind._

_One of the things that comes when you are Harry Potter's girlfriend._

"Stop it!" she whispered. James gave a loud snore and rolled on his back, spreading his legs.

Ginny crawled into the bed where Harry slept and intertwined her soft legs with his warm ones. _This feels nice_ she thought as Harry put his arms around her instinctively. She snuggled into his warm body and sighed.

What would happen if she will really lose him? How could she live without him? And with these thoughts, Ginny went to sleep, a little troubled but pleased.

Harry stirred. He had a nice dream about Ginny. In fact Harry was quite certain he was still dreaming because he could feel Ginny's breathing on his chest. He held her tighter and murmured "Don't you ever go away from me Gin."

"I promise, I won't" she whispered back. Harry opened his eyes in astonishment.

"Ginny?" he said in a whisper and blushing "What are you doing here? Ron will kill us."

"I wanted to sleep here. I wanted to make sure you won't go dying on me Harry."

Harry chuckled "I won't Gin, I promise," he said and kissed her lightly on her mouth.

"What a nice way to wake up in the morning." She said in a teasing voice "I could get used to that…"

"Please do." Harry murmured between kisses. Ginny's heart leaped.

Harry groaned and pulled her mouth away from his "Ron will wake up soon," he said in a strained voice, "I don't want to know what he'll do when…"

"Screw Ron," she said and pulled his head back to her mouth "He has his own girlfriend to snog."

"Maybe, but I still don't go to her room and sleep with her," said Ron's voice, cold as ice.

Harry leaped away from Ginny and looked fearfully at Ron. Ron however, wasn't looking at Harry, he was glaring forcefully at Ginny.

"Get out of here this instant and I don't want to see you here ever again, do you hear me?" he said in his coldest voice.

Ginny however, wasn't fazed. "You can't tell me what to do," she said boldly.

"You will go out of here right now," Ron said.

"Ron…" Harry started taking a step forward. He took two steps back however when Ron turned his glaring eyes to Harry.

"I'll deal with you later," he said. Ginny took the chance that Ron's back was turned, and took her wand out.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" she cried Ron fell backwards with a 'thud'

"You shouldn't have done this," said Seamus who was awake by now.

"There was no other way he would have shut up," she muttered and pecked Harry on the lips.

After explaining to the petrified Ron what happened, Harry released the curse from Ron. Ron stood up. "That girl can curse," he muttered, rubbing his head.

Harry laughed, "She sure does," he said "But you got to admit she can be scary sometimes Ron."

"The woman can be worse than mom! And that's saying something!" Harry and Ron sniggered.

"No hard feelings right?" said Harry and rumpled his hair. It became quite a habit since his fifth year, even if he didn't realise it.

"No, but make sure it doesn't happen again" Ron said with a slight smile.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said sarcastically "I can actually _feel_ it when she's coming. Be reasonable Ron," he said and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Harry, we are taking the potion today," Lily said to Harry and James at breakfast. Harry gulped.

"Today? Two days before our dates?" James said.

"_Our_ dates James?" asked Lily with a lifted eyebrow "Are you planning to bring someone else?"

"No, but Harry and Ron are dating too the same day, the same place, but in a different table." He said casually.

"Oh," said Lily "Never mind, just be ready mentally."

Two days passed without a hitch and the gang was hanging in their secret room. Harry, Lily and James were holding each one a goblet full of the potion.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Lily fearfully.

"Yeah" they said quietly.

"Lets do it than." She said and drank the contents of the goblet

Harry and James drank it too and Harry was surprised by its sweet taste. He felt the potion running through his veins and saw James and Lily glow in a yellow light. He himself was glowing with the familiar orange light. Soon the light evaporated.

"Do you feel any change?" asked Ginny from the corner.

"No." said Harry.

"Good," said Hermione "You are not supposed to activate the spell now since the potion works only twice before it vanishes."

Silence took over the group. "Now what?" asked Ron.

"Now we are going to get ready for our dinners," said Ginny jovially "You coming Lily, Hermione?" the girls looked giddy and giggled their way out of the room.

"Astonishing how they can just go like nothing happened," said Ron dryly.

"They are women…" said James "there is nothing they cannot do."

"Let's play some exploding snap, there's two hours before dinner." Said Harry and checking his watch.

"Two hours?" yelped Ron, wondering what could take the girls so long.

"Women…" muttered James again "But wait Harry, how are we going to get to the three broomsticks?"

Harry looked embarrassed "Through the doors?" he asked weakly.

James rolled his eyes "What about the mirror on the fourth floor?"

"Blocked" said Harry immediately.

"What? No, way! Lets go unblock it than! That's the only way to go to Hogsmede without breaking your back,"

An hour and a half later, the boys were washed and ready when Ginny, Hermione and Lily came down. Harry smiled. Ginny wore a simple sleeveless green dress and Harry's eyes sparkled.

"You look amazing," he said and kissed her cheek.

Ron and James were complementing their dates when Hermione spoke.

"How are we going to get there?" she asked anxiously.

"We fixed the path on behind the mirror on the fourth floor," said James proudly.

"Did you?" asked Ginny, impressed. James nodded.

"We better move, you girls are drawing attention," said Harry.

When they reached 'the three broomsticks', the couples split and have being placed away from each other.

"So, Gin, what do you think of all that?" asked Harry after they ordered.

"It's lovely," she replied. Harry laughed.

"I meant the whole prophesy thing," he said quietly.

Ginny looked uneasy "Well, like I told you, I don't want to lose you," she said, looking down.

"You won't, I promise," he said. For a moment, he looked hesitated and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I want to promise you one more thing," he said "I want you to be certain of our love," he opened the box.

It was an engagement ring.

Ginny was speechless and stared in shock at the ring.

"Will you marry me?" he asked hesitatingly.

Ginny's smile was a little teary "Of course I will." She said.

Harry smiled, put the ring on her finger and clasped his hand with hers. "I love you so much" he said quietly "I don't want to let you go."

"I love you too Harry." She said just as quietly.

* * *

"Do you ever think of coming back home?" asked Lily quietly.

"Of course," said James softly "Ron reminds me of Sirius sometimes and even though Remus is here, it's just not the same…"

"I know what you mean. Amy is here but she's our teacher, we barely talk. I mean, Hermione and Ginny are great but I miss home…"

"Dumbledore talked to me the other day you know," said James "He told me that going back is not that simple."

Lily snorted, "I know that! We're here for about four months!"

"No, he said that we both need to feel the same emotion, 'a strong one' he said." James said.

"Well, that's just great," she said, "It could take months!"

James shook his head while eating "I know," he said "He told me that when we become invisible it's the sign that it's going to happen in a few hours. He told me to give his past self this huge letter, and I mean HUGE. Something like 30 parchments."

Lily whistled "probably all of the attacks and developments." She said thoughtfully while chewing her salmon fish.

BOOM!

A man burst through the door "Death Eaters, all over Hogsmede, and so is he-who-must-not-be-named!" he yelled.

Havoc broke. People apparated away and some were in line in the fireplace, screams of terror were heard from the streets.

Harry, Ginny, Lily, James, Ron and Hermione hurried to the man. "Where is Voldemort?"

The man flinched at the name "At Honeydukes."

Harry turned to his friends. "Ron, Hermione, you stay here and duel the Death Eaters, keep this place safe and try to recruit people to help you. Ginny, try to contact Dumbledore and the Order. James, Lily, you come with me, we have a Dark Lord to vanquish."

"Come back to me Harry," said Ginny tearfully kissing him on his mouth, looking terrifies but determined.

"I will Gin, I love you," he said, looking into her eyes and fled away followed by James and Lily.

"Find Potter!" Harry heard one of the Death Eaters yell.

Harry turned to Honeydukes and there, stood as if he was waiting for them to arrive, stood Lord Voldemort.

"Decided to duel with me Potter?" he asked mockingly "And you too Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, long time no see." He sneered.

"Cut the crap Tom, I have a fiancée waiting for me," said Harry coldly and raised his wand. He raised two fingers behind his back. He put down one. He put down two.

"HAROGROA LANESSAH!" roared Harry, James and Lily together.

Even when Harry was shooting the spell, Lily knew something was wrong. Harry's light should've been gold, not brown.

"HARRY!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know you guys didn't expect it (except for my old crowd) but I'M SORRY! I did some changes if you haden't noticed: **

1. I decided to skip chapter 13. In my other account (and before put up a rule), chapter 13 was an Author Note. I did it so not to confuse.  
2. Ichanged the name of chapter 9 from 'From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart' to 'Heartache'. I know it doesn't matter to you but anyway :)

The review count was especially low this time and I'm a little disappointed in you guys, please review. Thanks:  
Nightwing 509, Mrs.KristinePotter, Steelo, Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd, IamSiriusgrl, amrawo, allymozza22, Lily-900121, pandas rule the world

Please, just review! I don't care if your review says 'eww' or 'good' or half sentenses, I just want to know your opinion!

Love,  
Lily


	14. Chapter 15: Grief

_**Recap:** "So, Gin, what do you think of all that?" asked Harry after they ordered._

_"It's lovely," she replied. Harry laughed._

_"I meant the whole prophesy thing," he said quietly._

_Ginny looked uneasy "Well, like I told you, I don't want to lose you," she said, looking down._

_"You won't, I promise," he said. For a moment, he looked hesitated and pulled something out of his pocket. _

_"I want to promise you one more thing," he said "I want you to be certain of our love," he opened the box._

_It was an engagement ring._

_Ginny was speechless and stared in shock at the ring._

_"Will you marry me?" he asked hesitatingly._

_Ginny's smile was a little teary "Of course I will." She said._

_Harry smiled, put the ring on her finger and clasped his hand with hers. "I love you so much" he said quietly "I don't want to let you go."_

_"I love you too Harry." She said just as quietly._

**BOOM!**

_"Decided to duel with me Potter?" he asked mockingly "And you too Mr Potter, Ms Evans, long time no see." He sneered._

_"Cut the crap Tom, I have a fiancée waiting for me," said Harry coldly and raised his wand. He raised two fingers behind his back. He put down one. He put down two._

_"HAROGROA LANESSAH!" roared Harry, James and Lily together._

_Even when Harry was shooting the spell, Lily knew something was wrong. Harry's light should've been gold, not brown._

_"HARRY!"_

_

* * *

Grief _

_"Reducto! Expelliarmus! Reducto!" _shouted Dumbledore's voice from behind Voldemort.

Voldemort was blasted out of his feet by the force of Dumbledore's spell. Voldemort didn't seem disturbed at all because of Dumbledore's spell – he looked exceptionally happy.

"You can't get rid of me!" Voldemort said in his high-pitched voice, before laughing again and disapparating with a soft 'pop'.

Ginny, however, didn't even look at Voldemort, she was sobbing and shaking Harry's limp body, occasionally planting a fierce kiss on his lips.

"Harry, wake up! _Please_ wake up! You _can't_ be dead," she yelled desperately through her tears.

Lily was sobbing quietly and James was staring in shock, shaking at the sight of Harry's lifeless corpse. Dumbledore looked grave and sad. Small tears trickled from his eyes as he tried to revive Harry.

Harry never stirred.

Hermione and Ron were also staring in shock, Hermione's sobs shook her body violently and Ron looked very pale, his eyes were gray and glistened with tears.

The truth hung in the air, but nobody dared to say it out loud.

Dumbledore sighed and silently muttered "_Mobilicarpus_", causing Harry's pale body rise into the air.

"**NO**," screamed Ginny, "NO! Don't take him away! Do something," she screamed in agony, tears leaking from her eyes like endless rivers, soaking her shirt.

"There is nothing we can do," Dumbledore said softly, soothingly. Ginny shook her head violently.

"You're _Dumbledore_! You can do _anything,_" she yelled at the headmaster through her tears.

"I am sorry Ms Weasley, no matter how much I can do, I cannot bring the dead back to life."

He gently floated Harry's body to the castle, Ginny wailing and running behind him the entire way.

"What did we do wrong?" James asked, weakly and quietly. No one could bear to answer the question that hung in the air like thick poison smog, choking the life out of them.

"Yesterday evening, Voldemort and his followers attacked Hogsmede," Dumbledore announced in a grave voice during dinner. The hall was silent – they knew that already.

"Voldemort had, yet again, taken the life of a student. A student we all knew and loved. Yesterday night, Harry Potter was killed-" loud screams and cries of misery suddenly erupted, "-In a battle against Voldemort."

Many of the girls were crying hysterically. Some of Harry's fan club ran away from the hall, crying.

McGonagall seemed shocked; Amy looked about to faint and Remus put his head on his hands and cried. For Lily, for James, for Sirius. For Harry. His entire family was taken away.

Snape seemed shocked and, for once, no one saw even a trace of a sneer on his face. His dark eyes stood up against the pale skin and glittered, sweeping over the Gryffindor table were none of the Weasleys were.

"We are in the beginning of a very dark era. Harry was the only one, according to a true prophesy, that could have defeated Voldemort and now that Harry is lost, we must fight against Voldemort and his followers ourselves, to make sure evil will vanish."

"How can we have hope if Harry was the only one…" started a teary fourth year Hufflepuff.

"There is always hope," said Dumbledore, who was having trouble taking now, "but we must also grieve. All classes until Monday are cancelled." And for once, this statement was not a cause of cheers and happy faces.

Neither of the gang was there when Dumbledore announced Harry's death to the school.

* * *

Ginny was in the boys' dormitories, snuggling and crying into Harry's pillow, breathing Harry's scent. Willing, wishing that Harry would come back. 

"You promised me you'll come back," she cried to no one, "you promised me Harry!"

* * *

Lily was sitting and sobbing quietly in the room behind the map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Her eyes were puffy and red and she was curled like a cat on one of the sofas. Each time she started crying, her eyes would burn painfully, but she didn't care - It distracted her a bit from the _real_ pain.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were in the Room of Requirements. They mostly talked and remembered together the last seven years, sometimes Hermione would burst into tears and even Ron had a few tears escaping, but it helped them heal.

* * *

James was in the Astronomy Tower, not a tear came out of his eyes, but he was sulking, hitting the walls and smashing things all over the tower. 

They all stayed in these positions for 14 hours after Harry's death, not even coming down for the Great Hall to grab a bit of food.

When Ron came back from the Room of Requirements and saw his sister on Harry's bed, he noticed that Harry gave Ginny the engagement ring he'd been talking about for weeks.

FLASHBACK

_"Do you think Ginny will like it?" asked Harry anxiously, looking at the ring on the table with a look of anxiety._

_"Of course she will Harry, she wouldn't care if it was made of parchment, as long as you give it to her," said Ron with a roll of his eyes for the fifth time this week._

END FLASHBACK

_They won't get a chance to get married._ Ron thought sadly.

* * *

Ginny snuggled into Harry's bed, smelling Harry's scent and remembering good days. She looked at the ring on her finger and more tears found their way out of her eyes. "You promised," she whispered in a hoarse voice for the 50th time. 

"Ginny?"

Ginny lifted her head and saw her best friend, Alyssa.

"Ginny you have to eat something," Alyssa said sadly. She, too, noticed the ring on Ginny's finger and just like the rest of the world, was shocked and sad to hear about Harry's death.

"No" whispered Ginny in the same, hoarse voice.

"Ginny, you'll starve."

"I don't care. Leave me alone," said Ginny in anguish.

"Ginny-"

"Go away, please leave me alone," Ginny ordered in such a pathetic and hurt voice, her friend had no choice but leave.

* * *

Mrs Weasley was making the chatting Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George breakfast when two owls soared through the window. One was the Order's secret owl and the second was carrying the Daily Prophet. 

Mrs Weasley didn't open the Order's letter - She knew that if it was something urgent, Dumbledore would have informed them himself. She opened the Daily Prophet and let out a yell of agony.

"NO!" she cried, choked with tears.

_**HARRY POTTER – DEAD**_

**Yesterday night Death Eaters attacked the village Hogsmede near Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ten people were killed and three Death Eaters were captured.**

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named also showed up in his first public appearance in 16 years and caused a great deal of panic to the villagers. Eyewitnesses said that Harry Potter, James Potter and Lily Evans were also involved in the battle (for more information about their sudden appearance see page 9) and duelled with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, who killed Harry Potter.**

**The common belief said that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did not shoot the killing curse, a claim that would have to be checked thoroughly by the Ministry of Magic. Many shops have closed in grief at the sudden death of their hero, and business will be limited for quite some time.**

_**Rita Skeeter, Special correspondent.**_

On the cover was a picture of Dumbledore levitating Harry away towards Hogwarts' direction and a sobbing Ginny trailing after him, occasionally running to catch up with Dumbledore. The Weasley's kitchen was in uproar as Mrs Weasley sobbed on Arthur's shoulder, who was crying himself. Fred and George apparated to their shop to grieve on their own.

"We have to go to Hogwarts. Ron and Ginny need us," said Bill with a lump in his throat.

"Oh no," moaned Mrs Weasley, "Poor Ginny, I can't imagine what she must be going through," she wailed and ran to the fireplace to toss some Floo powder in the warm flames.

"We should read the Order's letter first Molly," said Mr Weasley quietly and opened the letter. He read it quickly and announced, "He told us not to come."

"The hell with Albus Dumbledore! My son and daughter need me _now_," Mrs Weasley shouted, tossing some Floo powder in the fire before she disappeared with a 'puff.'

Ron and Hermione were sitting in one of the armchairs when Mrs Weasley came. She immediately wrapped her arms around both teens and started crying again.

Ron patted her back and said soothingly, even though his eyes looked very red, "We'll be fine mom, go see Ginny, she needs you more. She in Harry's bed, crying, and no one can get her to leave, not even to eat."

Mrs Weasley only sobbed harder as she noticed the usual sparkle in his eyes was absent. She kissed Ron and Hermione's hair hard.

And when Mrs Weasley finally tore herself away from them, and entered the boys' dormitories. She walked softly towards Harry's bed, sniffing a bit. She pulled the hangings apart and saw Ginny curled under the blanket, hugging Harry's pillow.

"Ginny?" said Mrs Weasley with a choked voice. Ginny turned to the sound of her mother's voice and Mrs Weasley almost cried again. Her daughter was in bad shape. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, missing all of their happy light. Her hair was tangled and dirty, her face sunken and pale.

"He promised me mom," she said in a raspy voice, "he told me he'd come back. He _promised_."

Mrs Weasley swallowed her tears. She needed to be strong for her baby girl.

"He'll always be with you Ginny."

"I want him now," Ginny yelled suddenly, "I want him to keep his promise! _HE PROMISED!_"

She started hitting the pillow, tears pouring freely from her eyes and Mrs Weasley could not hold her own tears any longer.

Ginny collapsed on the bed, sobbing, and Mrs Weasley put her hand on Ginny's waist, her other hand wiping the tears out of her own eyes.

* * *

Remus was sitting in the staff room with the entire staff, minus Dumbledore and Snape. He was drinking his 16th glass of Firewhiskey now, and was quite drunk to say at least. 

"I loved him you know," he slurred to the staff, "He was so much like Lily when I first met him it was amazing."

"Remus, you're drunk," Professor McGonagall remarked hollowly.

"He was delicate, yet stronger than you'll ever expect a thirteen year old boy to be. It was so _obvious_ he was the son of James and Lily.

"And then Sirius showed up and told him how much he's like James. But he was wrong," he suddenly yelled, "Lily was written all over 90 of his personality."

"You're right," said Amy, wiping a tear from her cheek. Remus, yet again, ignored what was said.

"I loved him like my nephew, like I loved James as a brother," he hiccupped "And now he's gone," silent tears were streaming down some of the Professor's eyes and Professor Sprout blew her nose in a red handkerchief.

"I wish I could've known him better," said Amy sadly.

* * *

Ron was devastated but he didn't show it. Losing his best friend hit him too close to home. It was a shock and he didn't think he'd ever recover from. 

He was sitting on the edge of the lake, where Harry sat in the end of the second task on their forth year.

FLASHBACK

_"What did you bring her for?"_

_"Fleur didn't turn up, I couldn't leave her," Harry panted._

_"Harry, you prat," said Ron, "you didn't take that song thing seriously, did_

_you? Dumbledore wouldn't have let any of us drown!"_

_"The song said -"_

_"It was only to make sure you got back inside the time limit!" said Ron. "I hope you didn't waste time down there acting the hero!"_

END FLASHBACK

Ron chuckled dryly. Always the noble one, never to leave a damsel in distress. Ok, maybe he did leave Cho crying, but what could he have done?

FLASHBACK

_What's - er - going on with you and her, anyway?' Ron asked quietly._

_Nothing,' said Harry truthfully._

_I - er - heard she's going out with someone else now,' said Hermione tentatively._

_Harry was surprised to find that this information did not hurt at all. Wanting to impress Cho seemed to belong to a past that was no longer quite connected with him; so much of what he had wanted before Sinus', death felt that these days… _

_The week that had elapsed since he had last seen Sirius seemed to have lasted much, much longer; it stretched across two universes, the one with Sirius in it, and the one without._

_You're well out of it, mate,' said Ron forcefully. I mean, she's quite good-looking and all that, but you want someone a bit more cheerful.'_

_She's probably cheerful enough with someone else,' said Harry, shrugging._

_Who's she with now, anyway?' Ron asked Hermione, but it was Ginny who answered._

_Michael Corner,' she said._

_Michael - but said Ron, craning around in his seat to stare at her. But you were going out with him!'_

_Not any more,' said Ginny resolutely. He didn't like Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw at Quidditch, and got really sulky, so I ditched him and he ran off to comfort Cho instead.' She scratched her nose absently with the end of her quill, turned _The Quibbler_ upside down and began marking her answers. Ron looked highly delighted._

_Well, I always thought he was a bit of an idiot,' he said, prodding his queen forwards towards Harry's quivering castle. Good for you. Just choose someone - better - next time.'_

END FLASHBACK

Oh, Ron remembered thousands of times when he was jealous of Harry. He thought he had it all: Money, fame and girls.

But was Harry really that lucky? His parents died when he was one year old, he grew up unloved and like a slave, he saw death after death, another death every year.

Quirrell.

Riddle.

Pettigrew.

Voldemort.

_Voldemort…it was all because of you. It had all started from your sick mind. But you love that don't you?_ Ron thought. _Got rid of your biggest enemy without so much of a wave of your wand. That's the only love you're capable of._

No, life was never fair to Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione was devastated, and not for the first time, she wanted her parents near her, so she could let all of her emotions out. She loved Harry like a brother, and it was the first death she had ever experienced. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder _why_ it happened. 

She furrowed her brows. Repeating the prophesy lines in her head.

_"WHEN THE FLOWER, THE STAG AND THE PROPHECY BABY WILL BE UNITED, THE POWER OF LOVE, UNITY AND THE MAYA WILL DESTROY THE DARK LORD. WHEN FLOWER, STAG AND A BABY WILL BE UNITED…"_

"When the Flower, the stag and the prophesy baby," these were, no doubt, Lily, James and Harry. "Will be united, the power of love, unity and the Maya…"

Something clicked inside Hermione's brain painfully. Will be united? Power of love? She had no doubt Harry loved his parents. But James and Lily weren't his parents were they? She was quite sure James didn't love Harry as much as he would have if he was his son.

Harry, James and Lily all accomplished the spell, but the spell didn't work right because the prophesy said otherwise! It must be the power of love and unity. They didn't have it. The most powerful one _did_ die.

Hermione groaned and started crying again. How could they skip over that? How could they let such a thing happen? She was stupid. She should've checked the prophesy over and over again until she was sure she was fulfilling it fully.

It was all her fault.

* * *

Lily walked to the Room of Requirements thousands of thoughts swirling and twirling in her mind. When she reached the seventh floor, she saw that there was already a door there. Curious, she opened it but when she saw a black mop of hair sitting on the sofa and facing the fire, she choked. 

"Harry?"

The boy turned and Lily saw to her disappointment that it was James. She immediately lowered her eyes. Frightened of the sight of James – looking so much like Harry it hurt.

James also lowered his eyes. Couldn't bear to see Lily's green eyes boring into him. Harry's eyes were just the same. Fierce green emerald eyes, telling you they can see into your soul.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I have just the same right to be here as you do," Lily said, her fiery redhead temper flaring over the simple question, the lack of sleep, and her horrible mood.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Still not meeting each other's eyes, the both turned to look at the fire.

"Does it hurt?" asked Lily. James didn't say anything.

"Does it?" she asked more forcefully. James still didn't answer. Lily looked up and saw him staring at the fire.

"Answer me!" she yelled with sudden anger, "Does it hurt to you James? Are you human enough to hurt? Why are you so silent? Is that such a common thing for you to watch people die that you JUST STAY IN YOUR PLACE AND DON'T SAY ANYTHING? IS IT?" Lily screamed and suddenly fell to the floor, sobbing.

A tear ran down James's cheek for the first time in ten years. "It does," he whispered, "It does,"

The Room of Requirement spun.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office when the room began to spin. 

"It is about time…" he muttered quietly.

* * *

A world had vanished.

* * *

**A/N: OK you guys, I can see your stones already. Yes, I killed Harry. It was a short chapter but it was so originally so I decided not to make it too much longer. For those of you who want some clues about what happened here can go right back to chapter 3. I have decided not to update until I get 20 reviews (at least) because if I get less it is just disappointing. I have also decided the plot to chapter 19, to all of my old readers who are interested, it has a slightly (but _really_ slightly) higher rating, but it's not R yet (M - the new rating).**

**It came the last time so I'm saying it now, to erase any confusion, THIS STORY IS NOT COMPLETE!**

**Reviews:**

princessdza**- First of all thanks. You review made me laugh - "You made some speeling mistakes" lol, but that's good criticism so I don't mind. For your questions - no, in the past they are not aware that James and Lily are gone because time just stopped there. Thanks for adding my story to your c2 community, I don't mind at all :)**

Tigoamy- **Nice to have you back.**

Draculas Knight- **That's one way to put it.**

amrawo- **Well, don't get angry with me please -angelic face-. I don't think I'm going to be able to finish it till June 6th, I'm really sorry. **

Hannanora-Potter- **lol, thanks! Does your dad always sit with you when you read fanfics?**

kero-chicken? - **Well, to be quite honest, I didn't start a sequal last time :D but please keep on reading.**

rosiegirl, Hazel Maraa, Steelo, headgirl13, pandas rule the world, DancerForLife3320, Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd, IamSiriusgrl, Mrs.KristinePotter, lost goddess of the shadows, Silver Warrior, Coco-Pop, Lily-900121, BeachHn332.

**Thank you guys, I hope you won't abandom me now that Harry is dead, cos I need your support!**

**Love you very very much,  
--Lily**


	15. Chapter 16: Back Home

Recap:

_"Answer me!" she yelled, "Does it hurt to you James? Are you human enough to hurt? Why are you so silent? Is that such a common thing for you to watch people die that you JUST STAY IN YOUR PLACE AND DON'T SAY ANYTHING? IS IT?" Lily screamed and suddenly fell to the floor, sobbing._

_A tear ran down James's cheek for the first time in ten years. "It does," he whispered, "It does."_

_The Room of Requirement spun._

_A world had vanished._

* * *

The world span around Lily and James and they banged into each other until it all stopped abruptly. The room stopped spinning for Lily and James and Lily opened her eyes to find, to her astonishment, that she was in the Heads compartment in the Hogwarts Express. 

"What?" said James, also realising where they were, hastily wiping the tears off his cheeks.

"We're back…" Lily whispered and checked her watch and saw that the time had changed as well, back to eleven thirty in the morning of September first.

After a few tense moments where James and Lily looked everywhere but each other, James spoke "We have to hold the prefects meeting," he said dryly, eyeing the parchment with the instructions from Dumbledore.

"How long do we have?" asked Lily in a tense voice, she never did this before, and now wasn't a good time for her to explain how to behave to a bunch of teenagers.

"Five minutes" James said and started reading the Heads' instructions. Lily, being the studious know-it-all, already knew the instructions, and focused on improving her look and concealing her red eyes with a nice placed concealing charm.

James peeked on her over the parchment but immediately lowered his eyes, as if he had been caught in the act.

_Can't let her see she got to me, Can't let her see she got to me…_ James kept thinking, completely forgetting about her ability to hear people's thoughts. Lily didn't indicate that she heard him at all.

When the time came and Lily and James started the prefect meeting, James and Lily pulled it off marvellously. They were silent while the other was speaking and acted very cool whenever they talked or corrected each other. All they could do is pass the prefect meeting to the astonished students, whom never saw James Potter and Lily Evans act civilly to each other.

"What the hell is wrong with you Prongs?" asked Remus while dragging James out of the prefects' carriage, frowning, "You and Lily acted _civilly_ to each other. How on earth did you manage to calm her down in ten minutes?"

James looked at Remus with an elated expression that caused Remus's frown to deepen. It wasn't the old wary professor Lupin that was constantly worried, with deep frown lines and grey hairs, it was seventeen years old Remus Lupin, the one he pulled pranks with and was proud to call him his best friend.

"I missed you" said James suddenly and embraced Remus, whose eyes were as wide as saucers as James hugged him and clapped him on his back manly.

"Got over Lily that fast Prongs?" sounded Sirius's amused voice. James broke from the embrace, took one look at Sirius and muttered "You're alive!" James only heard about Sirius when he was in the future, and was very happy to see him again.

Sirius, who thought Lily had finally hexed James to oblivation, lifted his eyebrows in silent question.

"James, mate, are you okay?" asked Peter, sincerely concerned about James's welfare and state of mind.

James snapped out of the reverie he was in, and looked at Peter, remembering that Dumbledore told him that he can save Peter from becoming a Death Eater.

"Er…hello Peter," he said hugging Peter half-heartedly.

"What did Lily do to you?" asked Sirius haughtily, afraid for James's sanity.

"Uh?" asked James thickly and looked at Sirius, "Nothing. We just talked."

"Talked?" asked Peter with a snort "She was yelling to the whole train about hating you and suddenly you just _talked_?"

James looked at Peter. Dumbledore was right; Peter that he saw in the future is not the Peter he is talking to right now.

He winced, remembering Lily's words to him from a couple of months before

"Yes well…never mind, fancy a game of chess?" said James, desperately trying to change the subject.

While the boys were playing a game of chess, Lily walked slowly towards hers and Amy's compartment, her heart beating madly against her ribs. She slowly opened the door and let a small smile grace her lips.

"Hi, how was the meeting?" asked Amy cheerfully. Lily ran and hugged Amy.

Amy patted her back, eyes wide. "Ok, ok. I take it that you and Potter got along?" it took Lily several seconds to understand what Amy wanted.

"Oh…yeah…it was ok" she mumbled. Amy frowned but let it drop.

"Did you see Black around here?" Amy asked, looking over Lily's shoulder in suspicion.

"Black? Sirius Black?" asked Lily. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Of course Sirius Black, who else, Bellatrix?" Lily smiled weakly.

"No I didn't. Why?" she asked, remembering that Sirius and Amy were engaged before—

"He sent me letters this summer." She said with a frown "Awfully weird if you ask me. What does he want with me? I'm just plain old Amy, arguing with him once a week, and here he is, writing letters to-" Amy stopped at that point because Lily started laughing.

"You're rambling," Lily said in amusement, chuckling at Amy's red cheeks.

_Stupid Amy. You made her think you like Black._

_You do_

_I do not!_

_Do too!_

Lily laughed even harder when she heard Amy's thoughts.

_Do not!_

* * *

James was staring outside of the window, thinking about Harry, Ron and Hermione wistfully when Peter broke the silence: "So what did Lily do to you?" he asked. 

James, that was still sunk in thoughts about the future blurted "Made me fall in love with her."

Remus and Sirius spat the pumpkin juice they were drinking all over each other and stared at James in amazement and Peter froze in the middle of chewing a chocolate frog.

James turned into a very interesting shade of crimson before deciding to break the awkward silence. "So…" he half-squealed, "Sirius…what about Amy?"

The others kept staring at him silently, looking like goldfish and knowing it.

"You…love Lily?" said Remus slowly, a smile slowly spreading over his face.

"Uh…"

"I knew you fancied her mate, but love? That's a big thing…" said Sirius seriously.

"Don't you think I know that?" snapped James but then sighed and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion "Look…I'm sorry for snapping but I didn't mean to say that…it was just a blurt."

"Sure it was" said Remus, the grin never leaving his young face.

The rest of the train ride was passed with chess playing, a lot of chocolate, and mostly teasing. They also spent a good hour thinking about pranks for the next year, their last.

When the train stopped and the students went to search for carriages, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked towards one of the carriages. The problem was that someone was already standing there. Remus blushed, Sirius grinned and James looked at his shoes that suddenly became extremely interesting.

Amy, Lily and an unfamiliar brunette faced the group. "Are you taking that carriage Black?" said Amy in a bored voice.

"I will if you will," said Sirius smoothly, his dark hair falling elegantly on his eyes. Amy fought the smile that threatened to break on her face. So did James and Lily.

"We need to know if you're here, that's all," said the brunette.

"We're not Jenny," said Remus pleasantly. Jenny grinned brightly to Remus.

"Thanks Remus. Let's go." She said to the girls and the girls got into the carriage, chatting with each other.

"Do you fancy Jenny, Moony?" teased Sirius. Remus turned red again.

"Let's find another carriage," Peter said as rain drops started to fall.

"So, did Amy answer any of your 'Blackmails'?" asked Remus with a smirk once they entered the carriage.

'Blackmail' was the name James invented to Sirius's mail. Sirius didn't blush but two faint pink spots appeared on his cheeks.

"A Howler once, if I remember correctly," said James, starting to remember the summer holiday. "Burned half of my new parchments to dust"

"She did write me a normal letter once!"

"Oh yeah," said James sarcastically "_Black, don't write to me ever again you idiot. Amy_" Sirius definitely blushed now.

"She likes me," he said defiantly.

"Sure she does," the boys said as one.

* * *

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore boomed, "For those of you who are new, welcome, and for our older students, welcome back. But don't let an old man's blabbing stand between you and the food!" 

Soon the tables was groaning under the weight of almost every food imaginable. James's mouth filled with saliva, and Peter actually drooled.

After the feast, Dumbledore stood up again. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I want to sadly announce that our old dear professor Gibert has retired after 50 years of teaching and I am delighted to introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Summer."

A tall ginger-haired plumped witch stood up. There were a few clapping. James looked at Dumbledore who was glancing at him and mouthed to him, "We need to talk."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he gave James a slight nod. James threw his head back a bit to Lily's direction and rolled his eyes. Dumbledore smile at him and the clapping stopped.

"For the usual start-of-term notices, no magic is allowed between corridors. Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that the list of forbidden items was has expended and now include two-way mirrors."

Sirius's eyes widened and he noted to himself to buy one later – it would be good for detentions.

"And last, the forbidden forest is exactly this – forbidden. You are now welcomed to go to your dormitories except the Head Boy and Girl."

Peter gave James pitying look. Lily got one from Amy.

"You wanted to talk to us professor?" said Lily as they went to stand in front of the headmaster, determinedly not looking at James.

"Actually Ms Evans, I didn't. Mr Potter notified me about something you wish to discuss with me?" Lily looked very angry at her shoes all of a sudden and glared at them.

"I did," said James and summoned with his wand the letter Dumbledore wrote to his past self. Dumbledore's eyes hardened a little.

"Who gave you that seal Mr Potter? It is my personal one." He said with an edge to his voice.

"You did. I think you need to read it before letting us explain," James said patiently, even though he was slightly alarmed.

"Very well," said Dumbledore still looking stern behind his half-moon glasses "Shall we go to my office then?"

Once they were seated comfortably at the office, Dumbledore broke the seal and the scroll unrolled itself magically. And rolled. And rolled. And rolled. It was about a mile length.

Dumbledore looked amused "Why would someone need me so desperately?" he muttered.

James and Lily looked open mouthed at the scroll. Dumbledore did a _very_ good concealing charm on that scroll.

Dumbledore read the first meter of the scroll, frowning. "So you were in the future?" he asked.

James and Lily nodded. "I heard there was a lovely Christmas ball…" he muttered quietly but even though, James and Lily heard and blushed furiously, looking down in embarrassment.

_So it finally has happened, didn't it Miss. Evans?_ Lily gasped silently, hearing Dumbledore's thoughts _the poor guy waited long enough, don't you think?_ Lily sent a glare at the headmaster clearly saying stay-out-of-it.

Dumbledore gave her an innocent look, the twinkle in his eyes very noticeable. James watched the exchange and knew what was happening. The silent communication annoyed him.

"May I go sir?" James asked testily.

Dumbledore looked at him, smiling mischievously "Of course Mr Potter, you and Miss Evans helped the light side a great deal. But before you go, just one more question: do you think a Christmas ball is in order?"

James mumbled a yes and walked out of the room, followed by Lily. They walked slowly and quietly, side-by-side, an awkward silence following them up to the common room.

Lily turned and walked to the girls' dormitories, stopping when James' voice reached her ears.

"Night Lil," he called quietly. Lily turned and smiled a very small smile.

"Night J," she called back and came up the stairs, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"J?" James muttered to no one.

* * *

Lily, Amy and Jenny were eating breakfast when the marauders came into the hall and sat across them. 

"Good morning Lily," said James with a smile.

"Morning James," Lily said and smiled shyly. All movement besides them stopped. Jenny, Amy, Remus, Peter and Sirius were staring at them in shock.

Both Lily and James turned pink. James nudged Lily with his foot and pointed in his head at Dumbledore.

She looked at Dumbledore and narrowed her eyes. He was looking at them with a smile Lily could swear was really a smirk.

"What?" she snapped at Amy who was still watching her with her mouth hanging open.

"Talk now."

"I'm eating!" Lily protested, but Amy had already grabbed her arm and dragged her from the Great Hall.

"What?" raged Lily.

"Sid you just say 'morning James'?" inquired Amy.

"Yes."

"You spoke to Potter."

"Yes."

"You called him James."

"Yeah."

"Congratulations," squealed Amy and hugged Lily thinking _I knew she liked him!_

"I do not!" yelped Lily before she could help herself.

"What? I didn't say anything!" said Amy in confusion, but before Amy could investigate her any longer, Lily walked away from the room, leaving a very confused Amy behind.

The last lesson of the day was Transfiguration, and Professor McGonagall taught how to transfigure a table into an animal. James and Lily did it the first time, which made the professor's eyebrows rise.

"Very good Mr Potter, Ms Evans, 20 points to Gryffindor." Sirius and Remus did it on third try and Peter managed it by the end of the lesson.

"Mr Potter, Ms Evans, a word if you may" said Professor McGonagall in the end of the lesson.

"Yes Professor?" Lily asked politely.

"There is a prefect meeting in two days in the prefects' room. Please hang notes in ALL of the common rooMs Yes Potter, don't look at me like that, you will hang in Slytherin."

She took a deep breath "For another matter, professor Dumbledore announced me about your little…uh…adventure to the future." She said and Lily could have sworn she detected a tiny smile.

_Well, well, Potter and Evans became Potter and Potter, how extraordinary…_ Lily rolled her eyes. This was becoming ridiculous.

"And professor Dumbledore and I thought it would be a good idea if you would continue from where you stopped there. Please send me a note later; telling where you stopped in each subject and the teachers will give you material to do during class. You two will be at the prefects' room and do the work the teachers assign you there. I don't want to find you doing something…else…while you're supposed to study."

McGonagall said it so sternly that James and Lily didn't dare to argue with her, but they couldn't help the blush spreading all over their faces.

"You may go."

When James and Lily returned to the great hall for supper snack, they saw that Amy and Sirius were in the middle of their traditional argument.

"-and I never asked you to write to me," snapped Amy.

"I wanted to write to you," exclaimed Sirius who looked quite agitated, unaware of Peter, Remus, Jenny and now James and Lily watching in amusement.

"Why?"

"Because I like you dammit!" he said angrily and left the Great Hall with a slam of the doors. Remus, James and Peter stood there sporting identical looks of shock.

Never before have had they heard their friend confess to someone like that. And even James, his best friend, never heard him saying that he liked Amy. He knew he had a thing for her but he didn't know it deepened over the summer.

James shook his head in amazement – it wasn't supposed to be such a shock to him after all.

"We better go after him," James muttered to Remus and Peter. They both nodded and walked out of the Great Hall.

"I never thought…" Peter trailed off, as they entered the common room.

"Neither did I," said both James and Remus, too amazed to shout jinx.

When they entered the dormitory, they saw Sirius sitting on his bed, playing the guitar they all bought together.

"Do you really like her Padfoot?" said James quietly.

Sirius nodded. "She just won't let me…" he said quietly.

* * *

Amy stood stunned in the Great Hall, unable to talk. Jenny and Lily giggled at her expression and it seemed to snap her out of her reverie. 

"Do you really think he like me?" she asked them while they were walking towards the Gryffindor tower.

"He yelled it to the Great Hall," pointed Jenny.

"I'm sure he does. He wrote you letters over the summer didn't he?" asked Lily. Amy nodded and entered the common room.

"But I thought he is doing it to annoy me…" she said with a slightly whiny edge to her voice.

"Apparently not," said Lily with a smirk while they entered the dormitory and sat on their beds.

"Stop laughing Lily! What am I going to do?" said Amy in a pained voice.

"You have to talk to him of course," said Jenny, as if it was obvious, it reminded Lily of Hermione.

"What? No way," yelped Amy, "How am going to talk to him?"

"Well, opening your mouth is a good start," said Lily, "But make sure you brush your teeth before, you have a horrible smell…"

Jenny and Lily laughed loudly and Amy managed a smile "Oh shut up you!" she said and threw a pillow at Lily.

It soon became a full pillow war. Lily ran away yelping from the room, covered with feathers and in her pajamas, her hair nearly as messy as James'. Speaking of which…

James was sitting on one of the armchairs close to the fire, remembering how it was Harry's favorite. He was with the guitar and singing an unknown melody about lost love and how the singer didn't mean to lose it. It was beautiful.

Lily was so content, happy and relaxed when she heard James singing that she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

James stopped playing and looked back with surprise and saw Lily smiling at him. He kissed her forehead and put his guitar on his side, letting Lily jump into his lap and embrace. There were no explanations needed.

They hugged each other close, just finally realising how much they missed each other.

"I missed you J," murmured Lily, putting her head on his chest.

"I missed you too Lil." He said and kissed her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwwwww! That was sweet! I loved my ending and very sorry it happened. I wanted them to stay apart for a little longer but I just can't do that! Every time I plan something to happen over several chapters it comes in one chapter!Annoying! **

**For another thing: I know you wanted Harry back but as you probably know, this story is about Lily and James. And as much as I love Harry and adore H/G, I just couldn't keep him alive, James had to cry somehow. And not because he hurt his knee, or something equally pointless. I love you guys and sorry again. Please don't be mad at me.**

**I am really pleased about the changes did, it's b-e-a-utiful and it's so much more comfortable than the last version. **

**I promised you guys, that if I'll get 20 reviews or more, I'll update. So I did that as soon as I could, which is now. Thanks for the reviews! The next chapter is going to be uploaded once I get 20 reviews. How's that?**

headgirl13**- Look, I am truely sorry, but as I said before, this is a J/L fic, and I'm sorry if you got mad at me.**

Lily-900121**- You know, if you want some HG married, go to my other story (wink wink, nudge nudge)**

Annmarie Aspasia**- YOU!**

FadingHearts14** - See the end of the author note for your question.**

evil-pillow, pandas rule the world, rosiegirl, Steelo, yogithedog9, BeachHn332, Silver Warrior, Draculas Knight, CrystalKisses, Coco-Pop, Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd, lost goddess of the shadows(snort, nice one), Mrs.KristinePotter, katie, Tigoamy, DawnRaider, HarryGinny13, amrawo, Hazel Maraa, serious-writer, KristinMarie, IamSiriusgrl.

**_Ok you guys,lets make some things clear:_**

**1. Harry is dead,I promise you'llsee him again, though I won't tell you when.  
2. James and Lily are back in the past.WHY they returned will be explained later if anyone didn't guess it by now.  
3. THIS STORY IS NOT OVER.I'm saying it just because I'mparanoid - in my last account people always thought it was the end, so I'm saying it again and again,every chapter from now.**

**Thank you for the reviews, just remember 20 reviews - then update. I'm simply doing this because, well, I like to get a lot of reviews and because itpushes me to update. It really does since I'm lazy. Love you all very very much,  
****--Lily**


	16. Chapter 17: A Slip and A Slap

Recap:_ "Professor Dumbledore announced me about your little…uh…adventure to the future." McGonagall said and Lily could have sworn she detected a tiny smile._

_"And professor Dumbledore and I thought it would be a good idea if you would continue from where you stopped there. Please send me a note later; telling where you stopped in each subject and the teachers will give you material to do during class. You two will be at the prefects' room and do the work the teachers assign you there. I don't want to find you doing something…else…while you're supposed to study."_

_James stopped playing and looked back with surprise and saw Lily smiling at him. He kissed her forehead and put his guitar on his side, letting Lily jump into his lap and embrace. There were no explanations needed._

_They hugged each other close, just finally realising how much they missed each other. _

_"I missed you J," murmured Lily, putting her head on his chest._

_"I missed you too Lil." He said and kissed her cheek._

* * *

Chapter 17

"House keeping charms!" cried James in alarm, "Why do we need to learn _that_?"

Lily sighed; boys could be so dense sometimes. They were sitting of the floor of the Heads common room and looking at the roll of parchment professor Flitwick gave them with the assignments.

"Because we are seventh years and going to finish Hogwarts soon," Lily started, in her best know-it-all voice.

James interrupted her "What does it has to do with House Keeping charms?" he asked thickly with a confused look on his face.

"Because after you will finish Hogwarts you are an adult. You need to know how to do your own laundry and make food," Lily said in exasperation.

Realisation dawned on James's face and Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh."

"Yes 'oh','" said Lily amusedly, "Now please conjure a bowl with hot water so we can practice the Laundry Charms."

James did so with a wave of his wand, watching Lily's face. _She's beautiful_. Lily's face burned as she heard his thoughts.

"James…"

"All right, all right…" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice, "We need cloths. So, take off your shirt."

"James," said Lily indignantly, her face, that was yet to recover from the last embarrassment, was burning even brighter red. It only lasted a second before it was replaced by a dangerous glint in her eyes.

She waved her wand and in one swift movement, his shirt was off. James yelped in surprise and Lily laughed.

James turned into an interesting shade of scarlet that spread over his chest.

"You are blushing even below your face, now that's something to see…" teased Lily.

"I didn't realise you wanted to see me shirtless so bad, Evans," replied James cheekily. It was Lily's turn to blush.

She pushed his shirt into the hot water and hissed when her hands hit the water.

"Why didn't you levitate it?" asked James in confusion after performing a cooling charm on her hands.

"I'm used to doing that the muggle way" Lily said, examining her hands "Never mind, now let's see what's written about these charms."

She started reading it and James looked at her expectantly for a while before saying, "Uh…I'm here too, I need to know how to do it as well…"

"Oh!" Lily said, blushing again, "There are three charms in the Laundry Charms section, the Washing Charm, the Aroma Charm and the Ironing Charm," she read aloud.

"The Washing Charm should wash the cloths in soap and vanish the stains. The incantation is _immunis,_" they both turned to look at the wand movements and tried the spell. Red sparks shot out of the ends of their wands.

The shirt, that was shabby and dirty, looked new.

"Wow, that is a _very_ old shirt" said James in amazement.

Lily giggled "Well, with two people cleaning it, it should look new. Now, the Aroma CharMs" She skimmed through the page and started reading.

"The Aroma Charm is meant to give the cloths a smell according to the spell caster's favourite flower..."

"I know what _my _favourite flower is," declared James. And with a quick glance at the wand movement the shirt and everything around it began to smell oddly like Lilies.

Lily was beet red for the millionth time that day and James smiled at her cheekily. She faked a cough to hide her embarrassment.

"Ironing Charm next," she said.

"Ironing Charm is meant to iron the cloths and dry them. First levitate the shirt from the hot water and say _facere_ _ferrum._"

They both muttered the incantation. Suddenly, Lily felt her shirt became a little stiff and warm. She looked and saw that her shirt was ironed.

She looked up to meet James's smirk "James!" she yelped. James laughed out loud and Lily, as a revenge, started to tickle him.

To her disappointment he was not ticklish.

"Trying to tickle me, Miss Evans?" he asked mockingly. He rose on his elbows and started to tickle her.

To _his_ satisfaction, she was ticklish. _Very_ ticklish. She laughed and laughed, gasping for breath every now and then.

Tears were streaming down her face from laughing so hard "S-Stop…Oh….God…." she continued laughing until James fingers tired and he stopped. Lily managed to breathe a couple of steady breaths before she realised that James was partly _on_ her.

He was lying on his stomach, one hand across her stomach, barely touching the floor and his face was close to hers. She didn't like where his thoughts were heading, but before she could say something he spoke.

"What did we do wrong?" he asked quietly.

Lily sighed, she knew they had to talk about it sometime; now was just not a good time to do it. "I don't know. It had to work. We did the spell right, I know we did. The prophesy probably ruined what we were trying to do there is no other explanation," she said reluctantly, as if afraid she might realise what they did wrong.

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"James, I-I Don't want to talk about it," she whispered, her eyes looked suspiciously moistened.

James stroked Lily's cheek when he saw the unshed tears.

"Ok," he said and kissed her forehead with an uncharacteristic gentleness.

"J" Lily said softly "Will you just hold me?" she whispered.

James lifted an eyebrow on the name but lifted her with his hands and sat on the sofa, putting her in his lap, her head on the crook of his neck, hands encircling his neck.

James held her around her waist, smelling her hair and enjoying the feeling of her slim body against his. He closed his eyes and leaned on the sofa.

"Why J?" asked James after a few minutes.

"Huh?" said Lily and got her hold on his loosened to look at his face. Their faces were extremely close and they yet to free the each other.

"Why do you call me J?" he asked softly, feeling Lily's warm breath on his face.

"Oh," she said quietly "I don't know, I guess I'm just lazy to call you by your full name," she said with a quivering smile.

"Are you?" he murmured, looking at her outrageously close lips.

"Yeah…" she said just as quietly.

He kissed her softly, as if afraid to break her, and drew back. Looking in her eyes, he tried to figure out if she wanted it just as much as he did.

He saw longing and sadness and read the silent message she was trying to give him. _Not yet_

He understood her will and although disappointed, he knew that she was his. He nodded in understanding and lowered his head.

Lily sighed and held him close, her chin resting on his head she stroked his hair.

_Not yet._

* * *

"My dear fellow marauders!" said Sirius loudly that evening in the dormitory, "It has been a week since school started and we didn't prank even once!" he cried in mock disbelief. 

"You know, you're right," said James.

"Who?" asked Peter shortly.

"Snivellus," said James venomously, not yes forgetting how awful he was to both himself and Harry. It is his vengeance.

They all heard the venom in his voice but only Remus gave it a second thought. "Ok, so what do we do?" asked Peter.

"I say…"

The next morning some of the Gryffindors noticed how giddy the marauders looked. They threw curious looks but the marauders eyes told them all _you wait and see_.

When Lily entered the hall, she immediately noticed how tense and excited the boys looked. She sat and started eating her cereal, praying into James's mind, what their prank would be.

When she found out, she snorted very unladylike into her cereal, catching James's eye, she knew he knew she knew.

He gave her a tiny smile and she smiled back, something that didn't go unnoticed by neither of the marauders or the Gryffindor table.

Suddenly, Snape rose from his seat and stood on the table, attracting all of the students' attention. His black robes transfigured itself into a ping tight dress with white lace, looking like the hairy, greasy version of a twisted Barbie doll.

The hall erupted into hysterics, but the prank didn't stop there. Snape jumped off the table to stand in front of the teachers table and faced the students.

He opened his mouth and to the horror of the students, Snape started to sing: "I feel pretty, oh, so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and brrriiight!"

The students that didn't recover from the sight of Snape, started gasping for air as they laughed even harder. Even some of the Slytherins were laughing.

"I feel charming, oh, so charming…" at this point Snape started dancing what most people would call a sexy dance, but when Snape danced, it looked like a very bad and amateurish drag queen.

"It's alarming how charming I feel! And so pretty that I hardly can believe I'm real!"

Clapping could be heard as well as the hysteric laughter from all over the Great Hall when Snape bowed to the students and then the teachers.

After a few seconds professor McGonagall's red face could be spotted. Lily wasn't sure if it was from trying to suppress her laugher or from anger.

"Black! Lupin! Potter! Pettigrew! Into my office immediately!" she yelled while professor Flitwick tried unsuccessfully to transfigure the dress into school robes.

Snape was so red in his face, Lily thought he might explode. She watched as James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were leaded proudly outside of the Great Hall by professor McGonagall.

James winked at her and blew her a kiss before shutting the Great Hall's doors. Lily turned a little pink but smiled a little nevertheless.

"What was that?" growled professor McGonagall when the boys sat in front of her in her office.

"I believe it was a prank," said Sirius cheekily.

"May I ask, _why_ did you prank Mr Snape?"

"Well, it's been a week since we got to school and we didn't do a single prank yet, which is outrageously shocking. We had to do something, or else our reputations would have been ruined," said James in the most serious tone he could master.

McGonagall's nostrils flared – never a good sign.

"May I remind you Potter that you are Head Boy? You should set an example for the younger students."

James lowered his head, but answered her nevertheless, "I am not sorry," he said determinedly, "He deserved it."

"It has been a week since the school started, and he did nothing wrong to you during this week."

"Children pay for their fathers' sins" he said. This sentence sounded rather odd to the rest of the marauders, but James has managed to get McGonagall to understand his motives.

"You have a week of detention, separately. Dismissed," McGonagall declared to Sirius', Remus' and Peter's astonishment.

"What did you mean back there 'children pay for their fathers' sine?" asked Sirius in awe, amazed.

"Never mind" said James, not wanting to discuss his adventure to the future with them yet. He wasn't ready and he didn't want to ruin the fragile relationship he and Lily have.

"It was a very nice display of magic there," said a quiet voice behind them. The boys' bodies stiffened when they recognised the headmaster's voice.

They turned to him and relaxed when they saw his blue eyes twinkling merrily. "Mr Potter, can you please accompany me to my office?" he said in his deep voice.

At James's horrified face he smiled "You are not in trouble", James relaxed and followed him, leaving three confused marauders behind.

When James entered Dumbledore's office, small butterflies fluttered in his stomach. James was surprised; she never drew this kind of reaction from him.

He sat on the chair next to her and tried to focus on the headmaster even though he kept sneaking glances at her.

"I called you here to let you ask questions you probably have about your little…adventure to the future. But before I let you ask the questions, I want to ask you something." He peered over his half-moon glasses at them.

"What was the last thing you did or said before you were transported back?"

James lowered his gaze to his feet, shuffling them on the floor. He was not one to admit his weaknesses in front of people.

"Mr Potter?" asked Dumbledore, as if reading his thoughts.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it sir," said James.

"I see…Maybe a Pensive would do the trick?" he asked gently. James thought about it and nodded. "I would like you to come with us" he said and got up to bring the Pensive.

James shook his head. _He_ wasn't ready to see himself crying in front of two Lilys and Dumbledore. "No thank you professor."

"Join me Ms Evans?" Dumbledore asked politely.

Lily understood James's motives not to enter the Pensive and in fact, she wasn't ready herself to see how she broke down. "No thank you professor" she echoed James's words silently.

"Perfectly understandable. Mr Potter, I daresay you already know how to use a Pensive. Please extract your memory and into the Pensive, that's right. Now, are you sure you don't want to come along?"

As he saw the two teenagers shaking their heads, he smiled a bit. "Well, have fun than". He put his hand into the Pensive and disappeared with a flash of light.

Now, with nothing to distract them, James was more than aware to his surroundings. He saw Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, gazing at them with interest, he saw Sirius's great-great grandfather, Phineas Nigellus snoozing in his frame.

He felt something warm near his palm. He looked and saw that Lily's hand was dangerously close to his. He took a deep breath and raised his fingers a little so they were slightly touching Lily's.

An electric jolt shot up his arm from the spot Lily's fingers touched his. Suddenly, he felt Lily's fingers moving a little as well; she was intertwining the tips her fingers with his.

James let out an inaudible sigh of happiness. He didn't see the portrait of _Dilys Derwent smiling so widely her face could have been split into two._

A silent pop jerked James and Lily's hands away from each other's. Dumbledore was back and he seemed very pensive. After a few milliseconds though, he was back to his cheerful twinkling annoying self.

"Well, that certainly cleared things up. Now, shoot the questions!" he said cheerfully.

"Uh…How did we come back?" asked James, still feeling a bit breathless after the 'encounter' with Lily a few seconds ago.

"Excellent question dear boy, well, combining the things my future self told me and what I saw right now, it would seem that a strong emotion like anger caused a gap between two dimensions, one you may call the present and one you may call future."

"But why?" said James before Dumbledore had a chance to finish his explanation.

"And it would seem that a strong emotion like sorrow mended that gap. As for your question, the answer is fate, simply fate."

"What did your future self wrote to you in that letter?" blurted Lily before she could stop herself. It was a very personal question.

"A lot of things," said Dumbledore vaguely.

"_That_ was obvious," said James with a snort. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Well, you might be happy to hear that I know the dates of your parents' deaths" both Lily and James paled.

James's father was killed by Death Eaters when James was 12 and it still hurt him a lot to think about it. "And that we will be able to save them, along with thousands of other people, muggles and wizards from a horrible fate. You should be proud of yourself."

"Yeah, real proud, we made Harry die," said James harshly before he could think. Lily paled again and tears filled her eyes.

"While we are on the matter, my future self was very interested what caused this," Dumbledore said gently.

Both teenagers were quiet. The wound was still to deep and raw. "A Pensive again maybe?" they both shook their heads, knowing that this time they would have to go into the Pensive.

"Very well, any other questions?" Dumbledore said gently.

"No sir," mumbled the teenagers.

"Very well, off you go".

Lily and James walked through the corridors in Hogwarts, attracting many curious glances from the students; since when James Potter and Lily Evans are friendly with each other?

"Look at them, they are all wondering what are we doing walking together without yelling at each other," whispered Lily to James after they passed a group of whispering seventh years.

James laughed silently.

"Let them wonder," he said and entered the Heads room.

* * *

It was about 10pm and the seventh and sixth years Gryffindor girls were wide awake in the empty common room. They were feeling very giggly to say at least. 

"Say," called one of the sixth years "What do you say we play truth or dare?"

The girls cheered. Someone summoned a bottle and turned it. It pointed on a blond sixth year named Mandy.

"Who do you think is the sexiest boy in Hogwarts?" asked a brunette.

"Sirius Black," the girl said without faze.

The game continued for about an hour and the seventh years could not believe the bottle did not point at them even once.

"This is ridicules!" said Jenny at last "It's been an hour and the bottle did not stop on us even once!"

"Maybe we'll just ask you questions and you can answer?" suggested Mandy, also noticing the bottle's strange behaviour.

"All right," agreed the seventh years.

"So…Amy, what is it about you and Sirius Black always fighting?"

Amy shook her head "I don't know what's going on," she said truthfully, "I just can't stand it when he is so cocky. He thinks he's so sexy and it's so annoying!"

"He is sexy," pointed one of the girls.

Amy blushed, "Look, I won't deny it, he is very good looking but, I don't know, he always says something that flares my temper."

"He said he likes you," pointed out Jenny under Amy's glare.

Amy blushed even harder, "I don't know how true it is, but if he'll ask me out I don't know what I'll do; he is such a player."

"That he is," agreed Lily, "like James Potter." She didn't really know what made her say that, she was getting along very good with James.

The sixth year girls looked at her in shock and then burst out laughing.

"What?" Lily said in confusion, "What did I say?"

"James Potter? Player? Are you blind Evans? He has his eyes only on you," said Mandy a bit bitterly, "He didn't date anyone for the last three years."

"What?" said Lily in disbelief, "No way!"

"Way," said the brunette, "You were too focused on hating him to notice."

"I do not hate him!" exclaimed Lily, shaking her head.

"You don't now," said Amy with a frown, "But you did. I don't know what happened to you on the Hogwarts Express. One minute you hated him and after the prefect meeting you didn't."

"Yeah, I noticed something was wrong on the prefect meeting," said the sixth year prefect named Liana.

"I- look, if I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone?" said Lily. The girls nodded and got closer to Lily, eager for some gossip.

Lily took a pillow in her hands. "Do you remember on the Hogwarts Express when I yelled at him?" the girls nodded, "Well, when I got into the Heads compartment I…uh…yelled at him a bit more."

Some of the girls giggled "And then he yelled at me back," the girls' expressions turned to shock; James Potter yelled at Lily Evans!

"Then the Head compartment started to spin and-"

"Lily stop!" a yell was heard from the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

On the bottom of the stairs, James stood with his arms crossed and his eyes glazing. Although he was in pyjamas, no one dared to move or giggle.

"Lily, please don't tell them anymore," James said almost pleadingly.

"Why not?" snapped Lily suddenly annoyed with him for interrupting her spilling her heart out.

"Because you can ruin everything we achieved by doing this!" he snapped back, apparently still aware to the other girls' presence.

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

James looked in her eyes trying to pass her a message; but she didn't want to see what he meant.

She turned to the girls who were looking on the argument with open mouthed. She opened her mouth to say something to them but-

"Do it for Harry," he said softly. Lily's eyes glazed with anger and she stood up.

"Shut up Potter, and don't you dare mention him" James cringed when she called him Potter and the hurt was very obvious in his eyes.

"You weren't the only one who lost him," he said coldly.

"Shut up," she said and faced him.

"No-! Lily I won't let you do that!"

SMACK

Lily slapped James with anger but immediately her hand flew to her mouth. And she started to apologise, "I'm so sorry-"

"Never mind," he said in a strained voice, "I'm used to it. I just can't believe I'm the fool again," he turned and climbed the spiral staircases to the boys' dormitories.

"James-" said Lily weakly.

"Forget it Lily," said James's voice.

But Lily wasn't about to let him go again. She climbed the stairs after him, not noticing the gasps from the girls.

He was near his dormitory door when she put her hand on his shoulder and turned him. His eyes were full of hurt and a red mark of a hand was on his cheek.

"I'm sorry" she said tearfully, "I never meant to get out of control."

"But you did," he said, "I understand that you didn't want to share your feeling with me but you can't tell them where we went," Here he lowered his voice "One of them can be a Death Eater and you'll never know," he whispered urgently.

Lily saw that he was sincere and sighed. "Look I'm sorry I slapped y-"

"Forget it," he said and entered the dormitory as fast as he could, shutting the door after him.

Lily sat in front of his door a few more minutes, thinking for the first time that she did not deserve a person like James. He was too good for her.

She sighed sadly, walked down the stairs, and saw to her surprise that no one was there. She sat in front of the fire and let a few tears slid down her smooth cheeks.

James was in his bed rubbing his eyes and sighing. Lily hurt him bad, for the second time so recently, and he felt his heart constricting with pain every time her angry face surfaced in his mind. He didn't know she knew how to slap so hard.

But the slap meant more, he thought. She is closing the doors to me. _I have to get her_.

_But she already slapped you and left your heart in pieces every time _said the nasty voice in his mind.

_She apologised._

_YOU apologised_ said the voice.

_But she kissed me and hugged me plenty of times._

The other voice didn't answer. James sighed with irritation and got up, put on his slippers and went downstairs.

Then he saw her, she was sitting in Harry's favourite armchair near the fire and tears leaked from her eyes.

His heart started beating fast and painfully and in that moment he regretted the way he treated her earlier. He swore in his heart never to make her cry again. Ever.

"Lily?" he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

When Lily heard his voice she turned and jumped from the chair "James!" she called in a tearful voice.

She ran to him and hugged him so fiercely she thought she could hear his heart beating rapidly.

He hugged her back just as fiercely and she started sobbing.

"I don't know what I was thinking, this su-subject is so painful, I can't believe we let him down. What did we do wrong?" she sobbed.

"I don't know" he said quietly.

"He and Ginny were so happy. He proposed to her, they could have been living together and have children and-"

Lily gave such a large wail it broke James's heart. He sat on the sofa and held her close. His shirt was soaked but he didn't care – she's finally letting it out.

A burden carried for over a month had been released. He felt as Lily's sobs subdued and after a few minutes, her breaths came in slow rhythm.

James looked at the girl in his arms and saw that she is sleeping. He lied down as gently as he could, Lily still in his arms and she snuggled into his chest, burying her face in his pyjamas.

He hugged her close, pleading in his mind to hold her like this forever. He kissed her head and after a few minutes, he fell asleep.

Not noticing Amy and Jenny who were looking from the bottom of the staircases, grinning from ear to ear.

But something kept bugging the girls' minds:

_Who was Ginny and who was she supposed to marry?_

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took me time to update, I was at my grandmother's house from Friday and just got home, I really wanted to update so here it is. ONE MORE CHAPTER until my grand opening of chapter 19 (which no one saw, not even my old readers) so stay tuned! **

Jinxeh**- You killed Jack Sparrow? I'm not a big fan of this movie, but even I wouldn't want to deal with angry Orlando Blum (spelling?) fans...--admires--**

Daniele - **Chapter 13 was not forgotten by any means, it is just that in my last account chapter 13 was an author note, and since it is forbidden, I decided to skip it :D, btw, did you check out The Next World's Yahoo!Group? Link in my bio.**

petrynronlover- **Well, it means that you'll see in the next chapter :) Anyway, about a sequal, let HBP come out, we'll see pairings and stuff and I'll see then.**

Hannanora-Potter- **Kill Remus? But he and James didn't really talk while James was there, the time gap was just too big and Remus wasn't around too much. **

JoyaSagrada- **Usually I don't answer to reviews who weren't from the last chapter, but I must answer this one to correct you. First of all, James was a chaser. Look here:**

_ Question: What position did James play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Was it seeker like Harry, or something different?_  
J.K. Rowling responds: James was Chaser.

**So that's that. And about James and Lily being aurors, we don't know that yet.**

pandas rule the world, Coco-Pop, Tirionelf, serious-writer, Tigoamy, Mrs.KristinePotter, Hazel Maraa, Maykwa, cherokeegirl47, EmotionalSoul, BeachHn332, CrystalKisses, pandabears05, gluetastesbad , Lily-900121, IamSiriusgrl, Shinigami-Sama1, vea rose, lemmingally, Annmarie Aspasia, yogithedog9.

**Again, thanks for your reviews, I won't update till there will be at least 20. Anything else? Oh yes, THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED.**

**Love you very much,**

**Lily**


	17. Chapter 18: The Offer

The Offer

Lily, Amy and Jenny were sitting in the library and each doing their Charms assignment, due for another two days. Amy and Jenny were working on colouring charms and Lily was trying to make the Protein Charm work.

She was getting upset that Hermione was able to do it in her fifth year and she, a seventh year, couldn't.

"I hate this!" Lily exclaimed loudly, attracting a nasty look from Madam Pince.

Any and Jenny looked up from their homework and gazed at her in amusement and wonder. "How did you manage to get it anyway? Why aren't you and Potter in our classes anymore?" inquired Jenny.

"We worked hard over the summer," said Lily shortly.

"But we're not allowed to use magic during the holiday" said Amy with a confused look.

"We did it without magic," said Lily impatiently, starting to feel annoyed.

"How?" pressed Jenny, frowning.

"We just did ok?" snapped Lily, a slow flush was starting to cover her cheeks.

"We? As in you I Potter _together_?" said Amy disbelievingly.

"Yes! Potter and me alright!" yelled Lily in frustration.

"MS EVANS!" said the furious voice of Madam Pince "Out!"

Lily shut her books angrily and walked out of the library, oblivious to the curious looks from the other students.

In the past few weeks, many of Gryffindors noticed the "growing" friendship between Lily Evans and James Potter. Surprisingly, they kept quiet, so the other houses didn't know a thing about it.

Amy and Jenny followed Lily hurriedly, barely keeping up with her. When they reached her, she was giving the Fat Lady the password ("Codswallop").

Amy and Jenny followed her to the common room and sat on the armchairs next to her when she spread her books on the table, completely ignoring them.

"Who's Ginny?" blurted Amy suddenly.

Lily froze and after a few tense seconds she answered "I don't know", she said tightly. Her mind was racing; how could the possibly know about Ginny?

"Don't lie Lily, you don't know how to," snapped Jenny, starting to get a little annoyed herself. Her brown hair was starting to fall from the neat ponytail she arranged to herself every morning.

"I don't know who Ginny is" said Lily, not meeting their eyes and feeling guilty.

"Lily! Stop lying!" said Amy angrily.

"Lily we have to do out patrolling now, we're almost late" said James's voice loudly behind the girls. Lily sighed with relief and gratefulness when James stopped the inquiry, she practically ran out of the room, dragging him with her.

"It has something to do with him" said Amy suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at the closed portrait. "Something happened on the train and she's not telling us."

"You know, when I think about it, James _did_ start to behave oddly after the prefect meeting" said Sirius's voice.

"What do you know about it?" asked Remus. He, Sirius and Peter sat on the sofa and were looking at the girls in interest.

"Well," started Jenny "Do you remember the day we and the sixth year girls were playing truth or dare?"

"No" chorused the boys.

Amy rolled her eyes "Never mind, Lily was about to tell us what happened when James appeared from nowhere and yelled on her to stop. They fought and then James said something about 'do it for Harry' and she slapped him." Amy said in a rush, cutting the story for the most important details.

The boys burst out laughing "So _that's_ why he had a red mark!" said Sirius "Evans slapped him!" the boys looked gleeful.

"That's not funny Black! She really regretted it!" snapped Amy.

"Anyway," said Jenny, sensing another Black-Isadora fight is about to start "He went upstairs very hurt and she – she went up after him" she said and shook her head disbelievingly.

Remus's mouth hung open and Peter's eyes were bugging out. "No way!" said Sirius with shock evident on his face.

"Then we heard a door shutting and after a few minutes Lily came down and just cried" said Jenny sadly.

"We were just about to come out from out hiding spot and ask her what happened when James came and just looked at her with this pained look on his face, you know?"

"Saw it plenty of times" said Remus.

"Every time she rejected him" added Sirius.

"I don't know how she heard him coming" continued Jenny, amazed "But all of a sudden they were hugging and Lily was sobbing like mad. She said something about letting someone down and some Ginny and her fiancé."

"I believe the right words were 'He and Ginny were so happy. He proposed to her, they could have being married and have children'" said Amy in a bored voice.

"How do you remember that?" asked Sirius admiringly "I can't even remember the twelve uses for dragon's blood."

Amy bit down a nasty remark, "I ran it in my head a couple of times," she Amy "Anyway, she stopped crying after a while and they just fell asleep on the sofa together" she finished with a sigh.

Realisation dawned on the boys' faces and the exchanged smirks. "What?" asked Jenny, with a look of nothing-can-surprise-me-anymore.

"We found them on the sofa that morning" said Sirius with an evil smirk.

FLASHBACK

_Sirius woke up from a very good night sleep to the voice of the alarm clock, ("Get up you old mutt") when he noticed that James's bed was empty._

_"Where's Prongs?" asked Sirius groggily._

_"I dunno" said Remus, brushing his teeth "he wasn't here when I woke."_

_"Maybe he's in breakfast," said Peter sleepily._

_After the three boys were showered, shaved and dressed, they came down to the empty common room. They were the first to wake – always a plus when they're doing a morning prank._

_They saw red hair spread on the sofa and took a closer look. When they saw what it was, they tried, unsuccessfully, to hide their surprised gasps._

_James Potter and Lily Evans were lying asleep. Hugged. James's face was buried in Lily's flaming hair and Lily's head was buried in James's chest._

_Sirius had a very interesting look on his face – he looked like a shocked frozen doll. After a few seconds, his expression became very, very evil. He was smirking and Remus knew that Sirius will never let James live it down._

_"Get the camera Wormtail" hissed Remus to Peter. "Right away good sir," said Peter in a quiet imitation of sir Cadogan, still trying to recover from the shock._

_Suddenly Lily sighed and snuggled closer to James - if that was possible. Sirius and Remus sniggered and Peter entered with the magical camera._

_FLASH FLASH FLASH_

_Lily and James jumped a little from the noise and the sudden light and woke up very startled to find themselves in each other's arMs_

_They let go quickly and turned to look at the smirking face of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew._

_James groaned out loud and got up from the sofa, barely moving Lily before getting to the dormitory, followed by the smirks of Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot._

END FLASHBACK

"NO WAY!"

"You've got pictures?"

"Bring it here!"

Both Amy and Jenny were smirking too by now and were practically jumping from excitement. While Remus got the pictures from the dormitory, Amy squirmed a little under Sirius's intense gaze.

"Here it is" said Remus as he got back.

Jenny snatched the pictures away from Remus's hands and went to sit next to Amy to look at them. Meanwhile, the boys were having a silent conversation

"Should I ask her to Hogsmede?" whispered Sirius.

"Just do it Padfoot!" whispered Remus.

"But she'll say no! I'm sure she will," said Sirius sounding desperate. Peter and Remus rolled their eyes; they did this conversation at lease six times in the past two days.

"Padfoot, this is getting ridiculous! Are you a Gryffindor or not?" asked Peter in a surprising show of intelligence.

Sirius sighed "I am"

"So go sweep her off her feet!" said Remus in quietly but enthusiastically.

"Are you su-" but Sirius didn't finish the sentence because Peter and Remus combined forces and pushed Sirius with all their might to the girls' direction.

Sirius coughed nervously and the girls turned to look at him. "Amy, can you…would you talk to me for a second?" he stammered in an uncharacteristic show if nervousness.

Amy exchanged curious looks with Jenny but nodded "Okay"

"Can we...walk?"

"Uh…sure" said Amy in confusion. _What is he so nervous about?_ She was very puzzled, she and Sirius weren't getting along so well and if it weren't for the fact that she liked him, she probably would have refused.

They walked along the third floor quietly when Sirius stopped and faced her.

"Listen, Amy, I know we never got along too well but I just…I…what I said that day in the Great Hall, it's…it's true, I…I do like you" he said without taking a breath

"You do?" said Amy meekly, feeling faint all of a sudden.

"Yeah" said Sirius, a bright blush appearing on his face. "And I…I wondered, if you would go to Hogsmede with me?" he asked hopefully.

Amy looked at Sirius, his hair was a little dishevelled and he was wringing his hands nervously, looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"Ok" she said quietly. Sirius's eyes lit.

"Really?" he said. Amy giggled at his expression: like a child in a candy store and a free bank account.

"Yes, silly."

"Whoo!" he howled and picked her up, holding her waist and spinning her in the air. Amy burst out laughing and slapped his hands away from her waist.

"You won't regret it!" he said eagerly and kissed her on her cheek before running to the Gryffindor tower like a lunatic.

Ten minutes earlier, the Gryffindor common room

"Think she'll say yes?" asked Peter when Sirius was out with Amy.

"Of course she'll say yes, she likes him just as much as he likes her" said Remus, looking at Jenny who was sitting and snuggling in front of the fire.

"Go ask her," said Peter suddenly. Remus looked at Peter startled.

"What?"

"Go ask her to Hogsmede," said Peter, pointing at Jenny.

"What about you?"

"I'll go with Prongs," said Peter although he knew-

"James would ask Lily" said Remus "And you know that she'll agree. She seems like she'll agree to be his mistress if he'll ask her to."

"Yeah," said Peter and with a split-of-a-second decision he pushed Remus so hard, Remus almost fell flat on his face but, fortunately, was stopped by the sofa.

Remus glared at Peter but his anger turned to nervousness when Jenny turned to look at him in wonder.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi. Do you mind if I sit down?" he asked politely, heart beating rapidly.

"Not at all," she said. He sat down next to her, they chatted and laughed for a while about school, James and Lily and Amy and Sirius before Remus was brave enough to ask her out.

"Jenny would you like to go to Hogsmede with me?" he blurted.

Jenny looked at him with disbelieving eyes "What?"

"That's ok, I thought someone must have asked you by now, I'm sorry I bothered you" he said hurriedly and got up.

Before he could even move a step, Jenny jumped from the sofa and grabbed his arm. "Would you stop being a prat?" she hissed, "Of course I'll go with you."

"Are you sure?" he said hesitatingly - he never dated a girl before

"Yes, I am sure, now sit down" she said and Remus sat down obediently while Jenny snuggled into his chest and looked at the fire.

Peter smiled from the corner of the room and walked quietly out of the room to wander in the castle, humming to himself.

"Pettigrew," someone hissed from behind him.

Peter turned fast, his wand drown - a little trick James and Sirius taught him. He saw Snape hiding in the shadows.

"What do you want Snape?" he asked in cold politeness not lowering his wand, although he was shaking. James and Sirius were always there to protect him in situations like that.

"You don't really think Potter and Black are your friends do you?" he asked with malice.

"Of course they are my friends," stammered Peter, wondering what this is all about.

"They are not. You are not given the respect you should get," hissed Snape with a glint in his eyes.

"What are you getting at?" said Peter angrily.

"I have an offer, a much better offer. My master can offer you power and respect beyond your wildest dreams You'll be successful, have tones of girls swooning at your feet, fulfilling your wildest fantasies" said Snape silkily, hiding well the fact that he was struggling not to roll his eyes.

"Your master? As in you-know-who?" squeaked Peter .

"Yes you fool," hissed Snape, his black eyes glittering in the darkness "Are you in?"

"I-I don't know" mumbled Peter.

"I'll give you in ten days Pettigrew, ten days" said Snape and turned with a swirl of his black robes.

Peter was shaking and sweating. He didn't know what to do.

He often felt like he wasn't a match to James's, Sirius's or even Remus's abilities and felt a bit stupid and left out.

They were much more handsome than he was and often had girls keel over to their feet. He felt jealous of them and occasionally felt powerless and useless when they were planning pranks.

He came back to the Gryffindor common room still shaking.

"Peter!" he saw James walking towards him "What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing, I just got a little cold" said Peter, not wanting to share what Snape told him just yet.

"Are you sure? You look a little scared, was it Snivellus?" asked James with narrowed eyes.

"Uh…" said Peter and looked at the floor.

"We'll get back at him, you'll see," said James and swung his arm over Peter's shoulders.

"Urg," said Peter in disgust and took James's arm away from him "Did you put deodorant in the morning? You stink!" he said.

James laughed and got up the stairs to take a shower "Hey Prongs!" Peter called.

James turned "Did you ask Lily?" James's expression became eager and happy.

"She said yes," he said with a huge smile. Peter whooped with happiness for his friend.

"What about you Wormy?" asked James "Got a girl?"

Peter shook his head "No one would want to" he said bitterly.

_This is my chance_ thought James _I could make him stay on our side. He just needs a girl._

"Rubbish!" said James "Be here in ten and we'll make every girl want you," he said. Peter blushed and started to protest but James cut him "I'm not taking no for an answer" he said.

He started to enter the dormitory before stopping again and calling "And don't you dare run away Peter or I'll make you come into the shower with me so you won't escape" said James jokingly.

Peter froze in mid-action. His friends knew him too well. _My friends. _

&&

"Why we are here Prongs?" said Sirius that evening, waiting for Peter to come back from his shower.

"We need to find Wormtail a girl," said James. Remus and Sirius laughed, "I'm not kidding you guys," he said seriously.

"Ok," said Remus, thinking it is all a big joke "What do we do to find Wormy a girl?"

"First, we get him into shape, second, we make his pimples disappear and third, we have to solve the sweating problem he has" said Sirius jokingly.

"Good idea!" said James enthusiastically, completely oblivious to his friends' laughing face "Who will get him to run around the castle?"

"Are you serious Prongs? Are we actually gonna do that?" said Sirius, all laughter gone from his face, replaced by confusion.

"Yes! Of course!" said James as if it was obvious.

"Ok…" said Remus "I guess I'll be helping with the charms?" he said, already knowing that once James is on to something, he's not going to let go.

"Thanks Moony, Padfoot, will you brew the Anti-Pimples potion for him?" asked James cheerfully

"Guess so," said Sirius in defeat.

"Good! I'll get him into shape than!" said James enthusiastically.

And so it begun, Peter didn't find the everyday running around the castle enjoyable, but it definitely gave him energies for the rest of the day.

He was a little suspicious when Sirius handed him the potion but happy when it worked. He no longer had the awful red inflamed spots all over his face and he was grateful.

However, the most embarrassing part of it, was when Remus told him to take off his shirt so he could get rid of his sweating problem. He wanted to dig a hole in the ground and hide there for the rest of his life.

"Oh come on guys, I don't have a sweating problem," whined Peter but when his friends lifted their eyebrows he sighed. "All right" he said reluctantly.

It was the most humiliating thing he ever experienced in his whole life. He was lying in his bed, naked to the waist and his hands were above his head so that the marauders could perform the charm. He saw their expressions of disgust with the smell and laughed.

"You don't smell better after Quidditch Padfoot," he said. Remus and James laughed.

"What are you laughing at Prongs? The same applies to you," huffed Sirius and Remus and Peter now laughed.

"What are you laughing at Moony? You stink after…after…damn, you never stink" said James in defeat.

The all laughed for a couple of minutes but then Remus did a silencing charm on James and Sirius so he was the only one to be able to talk. James and Sirius looked angry about being silenced.

"Now," he said "This will tingle a bit Wormtail so don't be panicked" unfortunately, Peter did panic and Remus had to put him under a sleeping charm before performing the charm on his armpit, feet and palms

"There!" Remus muttered in triumph.

He took the sleeping charm off Peter who looked at him groggily and asked if it was over. After Remus indeed assured him it was over Remus took the silencing charms off James and Sirius who glared at him.

"Hi Lily! Hi Amy!" said Remus suddenly, smiling.

Sirius and James turned quickly but they immediately turned again glaring and growling at Remus "That was not funny" Sirius growled.

"You will pay," said James in the same growling voice. Remus's eyes widened and he ran for his life to the common room, James and Sirius hot on his heels.

Remus hid behind Lily who was watching with amusement as James and Sirius came near her. James gave her a sugary smile "Lily, dear, I think that my one of my best friend is currently hiding behind your back and looking at your bum."

Remus ditched his hiding point behind Lily to stand in front of James "I did not look at her bum!" he said indignantly.

"I didn't know you were interested Remus" said Lily casually, trying not to laugh.

"I-"

"This is not nice Moony, you know James fancies Lily and now you go and do him something like that…" Sirius said, shaking his head.

James punched Sirius in his arm and turned a little pink. Lily smiled and laughed as James turned redder and redder.

"What are you laughing at?" growled James and picked Lily up, running her around the common room while she punched his arm and yelling to him to let her down. James wasn't listening though.

"Padfoot, call the Fat Lady" called James, using their code.

Sirius opened the portrait's hole and James carried the laughing but shrieking Lily out of the common room.

James was running her around in the corridors and through hidden doors. Lily long since stopped fighting and was now letting James carry her around looking on the corridor from her spot above James's head.

James carried her to a cosy looking room, with four sofas, cushions and two queen size beds.

Lily looked around the room, and saw on the wall above the beds a crest. It was a large 'M' surrounded with four animals: a dog, a stag, a rat and a wolf (Lily looked closely and saw it was actually a werewolf).

"Is that your symbol?" she asked James in awe.

"Yep" he said, "We found this room in second year and made it the Marauders Headquarters. We plan all of out pranks here and when we were younger we used to sleep here as well," he said.

"You slept together?" Lily asked, sitting on one of the sofa and looking at the beds. James sat near her, leaning on the sofa.

"Uh…Sirius and I slept on the same bed as did Remus and Peter but after a while we saw that it was not at all comfortable. I still got pains from where Sirius kicked me during the night" he winced "Remus said Peter was drooling all over him and refused to sleep there after the first night"

Lily laughed. The sound so beautiful to James's ears he just closed his eyes and tried to mesmerise the sound. He opened his eyes and stared at her.

Lily noticed James was looking at her and blushed. "So…" she said trying to start a conversation, "What do you want to do in Hogsmede?"

James gulped "I don't know," he said, suddenly afraid she'll back off because they won't have anything to do.

"We can go to this shop 'Glitter', they have wonderful coffee," said Lily, not exactly oblivious to James's nervousness.

"Okay" said James.

"But we'll have to be apart for a while" she said, watching in amusement as James paled a little.

James panicked "Do you have another date? I promise I won't be boring-"

Lily giggled at his panic "Don't be silly James, I don't have another date, we have a ball in a few weeks. Have you forgotten?" she said.

James's cheeks burned, he could not believe he was stupid enough to believe Lily will have another date. Lily laughed merrily.

"Don't beat yourself over it" she said in a giggly voice and waved her hand dismissively after reading his thoughts.

"So…What other things you have here? I bet there is more than just a couple of sofas and beds. You are the marauders after all…"

James got the mischievous glint in his eyes again, "Well, I guess I could show you some hidden broom closets" he said.

"Did you snog here too?" Lily asked innocently.

James pulled a disgusted face "URGG! Lily! That's just sick!"

Lily laughed again "What do you have broom closets here anyway?"

"So we can store some pranks supplies there," he answered seriously, thought his eyes betrayed his amusement.

"Like what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said laughingly and put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned on his shoulder.

"Just don't fall asleep Lil, you remember what happened last time," he said jokingly. Lily groaned and buried her face deeper into his shoulder, keeping the bright blush on her cheeks from showing.

FLASHBACK

_Lily was comfortable._

_Very comfortable._

_And warm._

_She snuggled deeper into her very warm pillow and sighed. She felt and arm tightening around her and quiet sniggers. She opened one of her eyes blearily and saw the Hogwarts crest. She closed her eyes again._

_FLASH FLASH FLASH_

_Lily jumped startled, and so did her pillow. She looked up to her pillow and saw it wasn't a pillow, it was actually James, looking at her in confusion before both of them turned to look at the source of the noise and saw the smirking Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew._

_She heard James groan and getting up, barely touching her and exiting the room, followed by his teasing friends._

_Lily groaned silently, wanting James's warmth to be near her again, his arms holding her. She knew now what made her marry James in the past, or future or whatever._

_But she can't be his girlfriend yet. She knew that until she solved what happened to Harry, she could not get into full intimacy with James._

_That was just the way she lived. She was much better now, thinking about Harry, most of her grief was already out thanks to James. But she still got this heavy feeling in her chest whenever she thought of his last moments._

_She got up; knowing the rest of the Gryffindors will be puzzled to see their Head Girl sleeping on the sofa._

_While she was showering, she thought about James._

_He was sweet to wait for her to recover from this. From their future. She wanted to be with him so badly it gave her butterflies in her stomach just to think of him as her boyfriend._

_How did the tables turn? She thought. How did he manage to make her fall in love with him?_

_No, not fall in love._

_Right?_

END FLASHBACK

"Are you okay Lil?" asked James, rubbing her shoulders.

Lily snuggled closer to him, hugging him "I'm fine" she mumbled against his chest "Just thinking of that day."

James laughed and Lily felt his chest rising and the deep gonging laugh echoing in his chest. Sighing, she did the most unexpected thing.

She kissed his chest.

James's breath hitched in his throat. And Lily looked up to his face, there was something weird in her eyes James couldn't identify it.

He didn't want this moment to end so he kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes, resting her hand on his chest and hugging him.

She did not know what came into her but she tried to get as close as she could to him. James's mind was in swirl of colours and he felt almost dizzy as Lily got even closer to him.

Her hair smelt like melon and he felt her chest rising and falling. The butterflies he had in Dumbledore's office and thought were gone, came back now in full force.

James stroked Lily's soft cheek and she looked him in the eyes. She put her hand on his cheek and he got closer to her face.

Asking for permission, he stopped inches from her mouth and she pulled him closer to her. Making their mouths crush together.

James kissed her softly and she sighed against his mouth, responding. It was their first real kiss since Harry.

Lily thought her heart would explode with happiness.

Kissing James seemed like a lost dream and she could not express in words how much she missed the feeling of his mouth over hers.

James wasn't thinking. He was so engrossed with the kiss he could not get a reasonable thought into his mind. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her to his lap so he'd have a better access to her mouth. To her heart.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape cornered Peter Pettigrew in a very dark corridor on the first floor. His black eyes glittering dangerously and his teeth bared.

"Well Pettigrew? What have you decided?"

Peter took a deep breath and told Snape something that made Snape smile horribly.

* * *

**A/N: I decided I didn't want to wait for 20 reviews because I think that some of you are just being lazy about it. And I really don't mind - God knows I'm like that sometimes...just sit in my chair and read, nothing more. Once I'm finished with the chapter I will post it (of course, after Zayne will be kind enough to beta for me).**

**I opened a Yahoo!Group for this story, the link is in my bio, check it out. This story is not finished yet!**

**Thanks:**

Jinxeh- **My response was just a proof that I, well, don't really care about Orlando of Mr. Depp because I saw the movie only twice. Your reviewer was creepy, seriously...**

Zayne/Annmarie - **You are not supposed to tell anyone I'm giving you sneak previews!**

pandas rule the world, Hazel Maraa, serious-writer, Tigoamy, Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd, lemmingally, Mrs.KristinePotter, Lily-900121, Hannanora-Potter, IamSiriusgrl, Steelo, Tidal Waves, Nisha Tsukino

**Thanks again xxx**

**--Lily**


	18. Chapter 19: Figuring It Out

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R FOR _DISCUSSING _THINGS THAT ARE NOT ALLOWED IN PG-13. DON'T READ YOU CAN'T DEAL WITH IT.**

**IT IS ONLY SEXUAL _TALK_, NOT SEXUAL _ACTIONS_!**

Figuring It Out (Or – The Sex Issue)

Christmas was drawing near and Lily wasn't speaking to Amy and Jenny. She thought it was none of their business who she knew or why she and James are suddenly 'friendly' with each other.

She knew they were angry with her, she could see it clearly in their minds. Lily also saw the hurt they were feeling – their best friend was keeping secrets from them.

But Lily, being the stubborn redhead she is, was not going to give in. They had no interest in probing into her personal life, and she was not obligated to tell them her secrets.

When they had the Hogsmede trip, James asked Lily to be his girlfriend. Lily answered him with an enthusiastic 'yes' before sharing a particularly long snog that left no doubt in the Hogwarts' population – James Potter and Lily Evans were an item.

"Amazing how girls can fight for weeks after such small things," said James to his fellow marauders one evening as he looked wistfully at Lily, whom was sitting alone in the corner of the common room, scribbling her homework on a long piece of parchment.

"Yo! Prongsy! Snap out of it mate!" said Sirius, snapping his fingers in front of James's face. James attention was immediately returned to the boys.

"You know Prongs, you are already her boyfriend, you can stop gawking at her, she's yours mate," said Sirius teasingly, unaware of Lily, listening to them.

James only smiled and looked at his feet.

"I think he'll be staring at her when he's old and grey and have twenty children with messy black hair and green eyes," said Remus. Peter and Sirius laughed.

James's smile vanished and he looked stonily at the floor. Lily stood in the corner, her hand covering her mouth and tears brimming in her eyes.

"Listen, I'm going to sleep ok?" James said quietly and without waiting for a reply, he got up and went as fast as he can up the stairs to his dormitory.

"Did I say something wrong?" said Remus in complete confusion.

"No," said Sirius with a puzzled expression. "All you said was that they'll have children with messy black hair and green eyes…"

But in this moment, Lily's sob was heard and they turned to look at her horrified expression and the tears in her eyes, moments before she ran to the boys' dormitories.

"Her dormitory is in the other side," said Peter with confusion. Sirius smacked his head.

Lily didn't wait for an invitation when she entered the boys' dormitories. She opened the door, entered, and closed the door behind her. She slid down to the floor and started crying.

It hasn't been two minuets and she felt familiar arms sneaking under her arms and knees, lifting her.

Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around James's neck, burying her head in his neck.

"I'm so sick of it James," she said in anguish after a few minutes, hitting his chest in her fist "I want to know why!"

James wiped her tears with his thumb "I do too," he said quietly "Do you want to do it now?"

Lily nodded against his chest and he rubbed her back with a sigh "_Accio _Pensive" he said. Remus's Pensive zoomed towards them and James caught it with his excellent Chaser skills.

He put his wand to her temple and took a deep breath before extracting a silvery strand from his wand and putting it in the Pensive. He saw the silvery liquid swirl and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" he said.

He saw Lily summon a quill and a piece of parchment before hesitating just a bit and nodding. James took her hand with his and put them in the Pensive. Their world shook for a minute and they found themselves on one of the corridors in Hogwarts. They saw the past Lily and Ron.

_"You do know he just used Harry's body, right?" the past Lily said_

_"Of course, but I just don't see the point of fighting against him. My entire family work against him and…I don't know -we don't even know- if he can be defeated," said Ron._

_Lily looked thoughtful. "Ron, after your fifth year, did you ever wonder about the prophecy Voldemort wanted so badly?" she asked._

_"Yeah I did but Harry didn't say anything," he said with a shocked expression. How did she know about that?_

_"Did you ever think why he wanted it so badly? Why could only Harry hold it?" she asked. It was rather funny seeing his shocked expression._

_"Wha-? No," he stammered._

_"Boys," she muttered "always so dense." _

_"Hey!" he said, "I resent that!"_

_Suddenly, a harsh, deep voice spoke behind them:_

_"WHEN THE FLOWER, THE STAG AND THE PROPHECY BABY WILL BE UNITED, THE POWER OF LOVE, UNITY AND THE MAYA WILL DESTROY THE DARK LORD. WHEN FLOWER, STAG AND A BABY WILL BE UNITED…"_

_Ron and Lily turned, they were pale and Lily looked like she's going to collapse. _

_"Anything wrong dears?" asked professor Trelawney in her usual misty voice_

_"N-No…" mumbled Lily. She saw the premonition but was never prepared for something like that. Lily and Ron hurried to an empty classroom._

_"What was that?" she demanded of Ron._

_"Trelawney," he said, the panic in his voice evident, "She made another true prophesy."_

_"Again?"_

_"She did one before Harry was born and one the night Pettigrew ran away from us," he explained, still dumbfound._

The memory ended here and James and Lily found themselves on the boys' dormitories again.

"Do you have it written down?" asked James.

Lily nodded but otherwise stayed silent.

"Hey," James nudged her "Is everything all right?"

Lily looked up to his face "I'm afraid," she admitted.

"Of what?" he asked, rubbing her arm.

"From figuring out the truth, from knowing, that we didn't do something good enough. We are murderers James. We killed him."

The words hit James like a slap in the place. "Lily! We are not murderers! We tried to defeat Voldemort and there are casualties in a war!"

"We did something wrong, we led him to his death!" cried Lily.

"Is Ginny a murderer too than?" he asked quietly, as if challenging her to agree with him. Lily was silent. "Ginny is not a murderer, and neither are we. We came back so we can fix this mess Lily."

Lily sniffed "You're right," she said, "We have to think about it."

James smiled in triumph; _finally_. Lily hit his arm and James winced, forgetting about her abilities.

Lily was so absorbed in the piece of parchment in her hand she didn't even notice James was sleeping next to her and that Sirius, Peter and Remus were all in beds.

She was startled from her semi-conscious state by a particularly loud snort from James. She jumped and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Looking around her, she was shocked to see that it was almost midnight. She looked next to her, where James was snoring peacefully.

Lily giggled quietly and pushed a bit of black hair that fell on his forehead. She probed a little into his mind and what she saw him dreaming made her let out a little gasp and push away from his mind as quickly as possible.

She was beat red and growing even redder in each passing moment. She couldn't believe James thought about doing _that_ with her.

Things like that are meant only for people who loved each other.

And suddenly it was as though someone put on a light bulb in her brain. _Of course, love_. Harry didn't love James and her like he would have if they were his parents. And they didn't love him the same way they would have if they were his parents.

It all made sense.

She shook James awake; "James!" she hissed "James!"

James mumbled something about knickers and Lily, growing crimson again, slapped him quietly.

"Wha?" said James blearily "Lil?"

"Yes that's me James you idiot," she hissed.

"What?" he asked thickly, wiping a bit of drool from his cheek; Lily grimaced in disgust.

"I found it!" she said "The reason why Harry died!"

James was immediately awake, unfortunately not awake enough to notice one of his friends awake.

"What is it? Why?" he said.

"We didn't love him, and he didn't love us! The prophesy mentions love, with the power of love!" said Lily eagerly.

James smiled at her and scratched his head, yawning, "How did you figure it out?" he asked.

Lily, whom expected a little bit more enthusiastic response, turned red.

"What?" asked James in amusement.

"You were mumbling something in your sleep," she muttered, so quietly he didn't hear her.

"Can't hear you," he said simply "Say it again."

"I said," she said between clenched teeth "That you were mumbling something in your sleep." James's eyes widened and he gaped at her like a goldfish, his cheeks burning in an amazing shade of scarlet.

"I…mumbled?" he stuttered "I…I…Lily…" he said, looking at her in fear, as if waiting for an explosion.

Lily turned even redder if that was possible. She crossed her arms, as if waiting for an explanation. James looked very embarrassed.

"Uh…" he started thickly.

"Yes?" said Lily, in a dangerous voice that made James wince again.

"Lily…uh…you see…I...uh…I am a normal seventeen years old boy!" he said quickly; it was the best explanation he could come up with.

"And…" said Lily in the same calm, dangerous voice.

"And…and I have my needs!" he continued in confidence. As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. Very wrong.

"I see," she said in an icy voice, her eyes flashing.

"Lily, that's not what I-" Lily chose this moment to get up from his bed and walk briskly out of the room, shutting the door after her.

"Shit!" said James loudly and punched his pillow in anger.

Lily was in her dormitory, lying on the bed, not knowing how to feel. She was very embarrassed, yet she was amused; just the thought of James's face when she told him he mumbled almost cased her to giggle. Almost.

She was nervous. Yes, that was the feeling; nervousness. She knew of course, that seventeen years old boy (_and girls_ she reminded herself with pink cheeks) do tend to feel sexually frustrated.

_What you really feel is fear_ said a voice in her head.

Lily jumped from the sudden noise and then scowled. She knew that voice; it was the nasty voice in her head, which appeared out of nowhere when she was _there_.

_"Yep, that's me. And you are afraid."_ Lily scowled again.

"I am not afraid!" she muttered loudly.

The voice laughed hysterically _"yes you are you are afraid of losing your virginity at 17."_

Lily was surprisingly quiet after that. She always thought of losing her virginity after marriage. But if James will demand it _now_…

She hugged her knees and buried her head in between them. She didn't want to lose James because she wanted to be a virgin until her marriage.

A single tear left her eye and fell on her knee. _Why must it be so difficult?_ She loves James and he loves her, but she didn't want to ruin it because of this.

But then a new thought popped into her mind; why can't James accept her for what she is? It is the girl's decision whether or not to lose what is hers since birth, and no man should decide it for her.

Lily wiped her tears angrily. It wasn't his choice. If he wanted someone he could shag whenever he wants, she probably wasn't the right match for him.

Lily stood up determinedly, if James couldn't deal with the fact that she wanted to stay a virgin, it would be stupid to continue their relationship. Not to mention it would hurt.

Oh, how much it hurt. Lily rubbed her eyes when they started prickling again and walked down to the common room in determination. If she is going to end it, she is going to do it proudly.

But Lily was a bit puzzled when no one was in the common room. She looked at her watch and smacked her forehead, the determination slipping off her quickly and exhaustion taking over.

It was two o'clock in the morning, James must be snoring again and she would have to wait with it until the morning, when, she knew, she was going to lose all of her determination and replace it with hot bubbling anger that will wash out of her in rivers - and poor James when it happens.

Lily sat on one of the sofas and sighed heavily. She watched the fire as it demised, filling the room in almost suffocating darkness. The effect of the warmness from the dead fire and the darkness did it effect on Lily, and she fell asleep.

When James woke up the next morning, it took him several minutes to remember why he is feeling so angry and miserable. When he did remember, he punched his pillow again. Covering his eyes with his fists he let out a stream of courses that would've made his mother have a heart-attack.

"Someone woke up in a peachy mood this morning," teased Remus, who just got out of the shower.

"Shut up Moony," said James rudely, only to hear Remus's laughter ringing around the room

"Problems in paradise?" Remus asked knowingly.

"You can say that again," grumbled James as he got up.

"Problems in paradise?" said Remus.

"Ha, ha," said James sarcastically, though the corner of his lip was tugging upwards.

"What did you do this time?" asked Remus knowingly.

"Urggg…nothing. Listen, I'm going to talk to her ok?" James said, scratching his head.

James was very disgruntled by the time he reached the common room. He was an idiot last night and he knew it. Lily must have gotten the wrong impression and won't be talking to him for weeks. He groaned out loud.

"I want to end this relationship," Lily's voice said behind him.

James turned; he didn't even notice he went past her. She didn't look so good; her hair was messy and her eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot and all of her makeup was smeared on her face.

"Lily-" stated James in desperation; she can't do that to him.

"No James, I'm not going to lose my virginity at seventeen," she said determinedly, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

James was shocked; she thought he wanted her to lose her virginity to him?

"Lily-"

"No James, I'm serious, it's over."

"But Lily-"

Lily didn't want to hear his apologies or his pleading, so she left the common room as fast as she could.

But James was not about to give up that easily without a fight. Lily was his; he was not going to lose her because she thought he wanted to take her virginity away.

He ran out of the common room, chasing after Lily and saw her red hair flying as she went down the stairs.

"Lily!" he called after her, "Lily!"

Lily whirled around and looked at him with flashing eyes.

"Lily, please listen to me!"

"No James, we have nothing to say to each other," Lily said with as must strength she could master, which wasn't much since she was hurting so bad.

"Lily," said James weakly "Can we please talk about it?" he begged.

"No," she said coldly "I have nothing to say to you."

"But I have things I want to say to you!" said James in indignation; why must she be so stubborn? He just wanted to talk to her, not rape her.

"Fine," said Lily, reading his thoughts "Fine, you can talk."

"Here?" said James with a look around. He hardly thought that Lily's virginity should be public knowledge.

Lily turned angrily and continued her flight down the stairs.

"No wait! Fine! I'll say it here!" James yelled as he saw her going away.

Lily stopped again and didn't turn. James however came and stood in front of her. He made to grab her shoulders but she pushed them away.

"Don't touch me," she muttered.

James was hurt and he cleared his throat before speaking. "Lily, I know what I said last night was wrong, but I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I don't want to push you to doing that until you want. Of course I have my needs but…well…in the mean time I…. I can…take care of it…alone…"

James blushed furiously at the thought and saw Lily was also bright red.

"Before I woke you up I…I looked at what you dreamt…" she muttered.

James frowned, trying to remember his dream. When he did his eyes widened and Lily's reaction seemed perfectly natural to him.

"Lily, I can't control my dreams!" he exclaimed.

Lily knew that of course, yet…"But you thought about it nonetheless James Potter!" she said angrily and poked his chest.

James grabbed her poking hand and pulled her closer to him. "I have no intention of doing what you don't want me to do!" he growled.

Lily tried to struggle against his strong arms but couldn't. "How do I know you're not lying?" she said to him.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked weakly, suddenly very tired "Don't you know me enough to realise I would never do something like that to you?"

Lily stopped struggling and felt very guilty. She knew James cared for her and would never do something to hurt her, so why did she act that way?

_It's only natural for you to panic_ drawled the voice in her head.

Lily sighed and buried her face in James's robes. James let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and put his arms around her in relief.

"Hey! Move it lovebirds! Some people need to eat in order to function during the day!" yelled Sirius's voice.

James and Lily broke apart and Lily glared at Sirius. James looked around and saw that they did make a tiny traffic jam and that the students were looking at them in wonder.

James and Lily came down the stairs, hand in hand. Suddenly James pulled Lily into an empty classroom. Closing the door behind him, he turned to Lily.

"What?" said Lily when she saw James was looking at her.

Without a warning, James stated kissing her. The kiss was so intense Lily's air supplies were running out quickly.

James held her close and poured all of his frustration and relief into her.

"Hem, hem" someone cleared their throat behind them and Lily and James broke away from each other.

The turned, still breathing heavy, and saw Amy and Jenny smirking.

"Yes?" asked Lily testily, annoyed from being interrupted.

"We have class in less than three minutes and you weren't at breakfast," said Jenny.

"Thanks for letting me know," snapped Lily and turned back to James. They started kissing again and Amy cleared her throat again.

"What?" snapped Lily loudly 'Now what?"

Jenny and Amy looked amused but serious "We also wanted to say…that we're sorry…it's none of our business."

Lily's annoyance disappeared. "Fine," she said softly "You're forgiven."

Amy and Jenny came over and hugged Lily tightly.

"Amy! Can't – breath!" wheezed Lily.

"Let her go will you? She can't breath," said James in amusement.

Amy and Jenny immediately let her go and Lily sighed with relief. "May I return to kissing my boyfriend?" she asked them.

"Snog away," said Amy and dragged Jenny out of the classroom.

"Amazing how long it takes girls to make up," James shook his head in amazement.

"Shut up and kiss me," said Lily haughtily and James allowed himself a smirk before attacking her, completely forgetting about the homework that were waiting for them in the Heads common room.

Much later that day James and Lily came back to the common room with their lips swollen and goofy grins on their faces.

To their amazement they saw Amy and Sirius snogging their hearts out on the sofa. James, looking disgusted cleared his throat loudly.

Sirius and Amy didn't stop though and Lily giggled. James, frustrated from the lack of response, walked to where Amy and Sirius were snogging and pushed Sirius from on top of Amy.

Sirius hit the floor with a 'thud' and Amy had a funny expression on her face.

"Glad you could join us lovebirds," teased James.

Sirius shoved James and sat on the sofa, very close to Amy.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" said Lily in a voice that suggested that if they won't tell them, she will force Amy to tell her later.

Amy looked at Sirius. "Prongs and future Mrs Prongs, may I present you my dear girlfriend, Amy Isadora."

James goggled at them and Lily launched herself onto Amy. "Congratulations!" she squealed and after releasing Amy gave Sirius a peck on his cheek.

James and Lily sat on one of the sofas, or more like, Lily sat on James's lap on one of the sofas.

"They stopped? Finally!" said Jenny from the portrait hole and went in, followed by Remus and Peter.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" asked Jenny happily after settling herself on the sofa.

"I think I'm staying here this Christmas, it's our last, pity to waste it," said James, looking at Lily.

"Prongs! Come on! That means I'll have to stay here too! Don't do that to me!" said Sirius, putting a hand on his heart. James grinned.

"I agree," said Lily "I'll stay here too," she said and looked at James.

Amy rolled her eyes "Cut the mushy stuff Lily, I'm staying here too,"

"So am I," said Remus.

"As I," said Jenny.

Everybody looked at Peter that squirmed under the stares of the rest of the guys, and especially under James and Lily's intense gazes.

"I'm…I'm going home," said Peter.

Loud protest came out from the rest of the gang "I have to visit my mother! She's sick!" he defended himself. James and Lily shared a long look.

"Oh," said Remus in understanding "Tell her we wish her the best."

Peter nodded and smiled a little. Lily couldn't resist and snooped into Peter's mind. What she saw there made her gasp silently.

James, that heard her gasp, suddenly said "We are going to patrol."

"At eleven?" said Remus with a raised eyebrow.

James didn't answer and took Lily in his arms before coming out of the portrait hole. "Mr Potter, it is very late…"

But James and Lily didn't hear the rest of the Fat Lady reprimanding, the walked silently towards the marauders room.

"He did it," said Lily with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" asked James, rubbing her arms.

Lily looked up to him in anguish and James nodded in understanding. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes.

"Now what? Are we supposed to tell professor Dumbledore?" asked Lily.

"No!" said James immediately "Don't tell anyone, we'll just have to see what kind of information he wants to pass."

"James, he can pass any kind of information. Things that may seem not important to you, can be very important to him and Voldemort," said Lily.

"Yes, but Lily…just…just let it go for a week, we have a ball tomorrow and Christmas is in two days, please, please just let it go for now…" pleaded James.

Lily sighed "Fine, but after Christmas we're going to Dumbledore."

"Ok."

* * *

The next morning, the female population of Hogwarts was very jittery and excited. Groups of giggling girls were everywhere and the male population of Hogwarts seemed frustrated and nervous.

The only boys that looked as boisterous as ever were the marauders. They walked along corridors, laughed loudly and pulled pranks on boys that looked too nervous.

When evening came, the corridors were empty. The girls were primping up for hours now and the boys stayed in their dormitories, soothing their nerves and taking big calming breaths.

Lily, Amy and Jenny all came down at once, looked gorgeous in their dresses, making many heads turn.

Lily looked especially good; she wore a white dress that looked very much like the dress Ginny wore at the Christmas ball.

"Lucky you don't look too much like Ginny, I like my Lily best," whispered James in her ear, making her smile lazily.

Peter went to collect his date, a sweet Hufflepuff fifth year, making the boys whoop and cat call after him.

"Shall we?" said James and offered Lily his arm.

Lily smiled brightly and giggled "Lead the way good sir."

"Anything for my lady," James said dramatically though his eyes were sparkling.

"Move it you two," said Jenny and poked James on his shoulder.

"Moving, moving," said Lily and came out.

The gang's breath was taken away when they entered the Great Hall, that didn't look like the Great Hall at all.

The tables were covered with maps, according to the house colours and in the end of each table there was an iced statue that didn't melt. The statue on the Gryffindor side was a large lion.

Lily saw that the other statues were a snake, a badger and an eagle. "It's beautiful" she breathed.

"It is," James said, staring at Lily. It took her a moment to notice, at which point she blushed and hit his arm playfully.

"Stop being so damn clichéd James," she hissed but James could detect a hint of embarrassment and flattery in her voice.

"Just telling the truth," James shrugged and led her to the table.

Lily rolled her eyes and let him lead the way to the table, where Sirius, Amy, Remus, Jenny, Peter, and his date Rachel were sitting and talking.

"Hi guys!" called Amy, grinning.

"Hi," said Lily and sat next to her. The girls started chatting absently and the boys mainly ate, making a small talk about pranks and new Zonko's products.

"May I have your attention?" called Dumbledore from his seat. The noise dimmed after a few seconds and now all the heads were turned to Dumbledore, who smiled merrily.

"Welcome students and teachers, to the 1977 Yule Ball!" Dumbledore boomed and the students cheered.

"I think, that this is time to open the dance floor. Please welcome 'Butterbeer'!" the students stood up and cheered.

'Butterbeer' was a very popular band. The members of the band often wore black suits that during the show transfigured themselves into torn cloths.

James stood and offered Lily his hand "Want to dance?" he asked with the most innocent smile he could master.

Lily laughed and took his hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor.

Sirius shook his head in amazement "He is totally whipped."

"He always was," said Remus and offered Jenny his hand.

"And he always will," added Jenny with a laugh as she accepted Remus's invitation.

"Are you going to invite me to dance or I'm going to have to do it myself?" drawled Amy as she chewed a strawberry.

"Do it yourself," said Sirius cockily. Amy huffed and got up.

Sirius, who thought she was joking and now saw that she wasn't, stood up and coughed nervously.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, making Amy roll her eyes and take his hand to the dance floor.

"Listen, I'll be back in a few minutes ok?" said Peter to his date.

The girl looked at Peter in disgust and got up. "No need, I'm going."

Peter sighed as he watched her walking away huffily. He stood up and slipped away unnoticed from the Great Hall.

"What have you got to report?" asked Snape behind him.

Peter flinched and kept walking "They are not coming back home for Christmas," he said with a slight quiver to his voice.

Snape smiled, though Peter didn't see it. "Good, you'll help us than."

"Help you do what?" Peter turned, but Snape wasn't there anymore. Peter drew a ragged breath and walked back to the dormitory; he didn't think they will notice his absence anyway.

&&

Lily crept silently into the boys' dormitories and smiled as she saw James snoring peacefully, snuggled inside his blanket.

She tugged the blanket away from James and slipped inside the bed, sighing in content as James wrapped his arms around her.

"Mr Potter? Ms Potter?" someone called and James heard them gasp.

"Ms Evans? What are you doing here?" Lily lifted her head groggily and saw professor McGonagall's shocked face.

"I came to notify…well…since you're both here…Mr Evans, Mr Potter…both of your parents died this evening in Death Eater's attack."

* * *

**A/N: Rather hasty in the end right? Sorry, I just wrote an email to about 70 people and pressed send so I had to send this chapter quickly..not making a lot of sense am I? Nevermind...****My Yahoo!Group is open to anyone, the link is in my bio. Thanks:**

pandas rule the world, RaI'DeE PoYnT3r, Steelo, Silver Warrior, IamSiriusgrl, Hazel Maraa, Tidal Waves, Jinxeh, i 3 oc boyz, D'attitude, DancerForLife3320, kelz, Lily-900121, Mrs.KristinePotter, drgn prncss, Jenn, Sara A. Malfoy, OTHCharmedHPFreak, Lady Lily3, qew, Prongs76, nilepharaohess, soccerchic, truffletruffle01, princessdza, RuBy.

**This chapter was meant to be longer but since I'm so tired and Zayne's interent decided he is mean, I am updating now, with ugly ending and many mistakes. Sorry guys! I just want to say:**

**WELCOME BACK OLD REVIEWRS!**

**I can't wait to hear from you again, by msn messenger (mayanlevy2 hotmail co il) or yahoo messenger (jamesandlily4eva) or email (potter1989 gmail com) or ICQ (139654439)**

**love you,  
****--Lily**


	19. Chapter 20: Surprise Wedding

Surprise Marriage

The two hours that followed professor McGonagall's announcement were hard on James and Lily. They were both asked to go and talk with professor Dumbledore so he could explain to them the circumstances of their parents' death.

Lily was waiting for James outside of professor Dumbledore's office. He he had been in there for 15 minutes already. She was torn – should she grieve on her parents or should she be a support for James, hold him when he cried.

James suddenly opened the door and strode out of there angrily. When he saw Lily his expression softened somewhat and he held his hand out so she could grab it.

Lily took his hand and he pulled her close. They both breathed shallowly and Lily had a hard time controlling her tears.

"Let's go the Room of Requirements, we can have more privacy there," he said gruffly.

They walked to the Room of Requirements hand in hand, Lily was pressed to James's side and there was a comfortable silence of grieving.

They reached the Room of Requirements and lay down on the comfortable sofa in front of the fire. James had his arm around Lily's waist and they were snuggling into each other, finding comfort and love in each other's embrace.

"I love you," Lily said softly, her eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"I love you too," said James and pressed her even closer, putting his chin on her head.

"I miss them so much," whispered Lily and a few tears rolled down her tears. "They were always supporting me, ever since I was a little girl and did accidental magic, they told me it was ok, and that I'm not a freak like my sister told me I was.

When I got my letter to Hogwarts-" Lily hiccupped "When I got my letter to Hogwarts my parents were so happy for me and said that this is the proof that I'm not a freak and that this is the explanation to all of the weird things that happened to me.

My mom was always so supportive in me; she gave me advice on boys…" Lily smiled warily "Told me that if I will give you a chance that I will see who you really are…" James squeezed Lily and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Tell me about your parents," Lily asked.

James took a deep breath and knew that Lily won't let him get away without an answer. "My parents and I- we had a good relationship before I went to Hogwarts. My mom was always home, cooking us meals and playing with us. But when we went to Hogwarts she returned to her old job – an Auror.

After that…we barely saw her. My dad wasn't home as it is but my sister and I were left with a nanny-"

"I didn't know you have a sister," said Lily, looking at James.

James's eyes blazed with pain "I had a sister. When I was 13 my father took her to work one day and there was an attack on the Auror headquarters. She….she was kidnapped and killed the same day."

"Oh James," breathed Lily and hugged him "I am so sorry."

James swallowed "It was a long time ago," he said, swallowing his tears.

"Anyway, my family wasn't the same after she died. My parents drowned themselves in work and fired the nanny."

James tightened his grip around Lily "I don't know what I'd do without Sirius, Peter and Remus. They were all I had after my sister died."

Lily stroked James's hair and James caught her palm and kissed it "You're my life," he whispered, looking down "I can't lose you too…"

"You will never lose me James, I love you," said Lily, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Marry me," James said suddenly and looked into Lily's shocked eyes "Marry me Lily."

"W-What? James, we are only seventeen!"

"I know, but Lily, please…I can't live my life without you and we are already of age, please Lily, think about it…it doesn't have to be now."

Lily sat there is silence, pondering. She saw in James's mind that he is very serious and that he needs her. She wanted it very much.

"I will marry you James," she said quietly and James smiled his first real smile for hours.

"I don't have a ring yet-" he started but Lily silenced him with a kiss.

"Let's talk about it after the funeral, please…" she said after they broke the kiss.

James's eyes dimmed a little and he nodded "Dumbledore gave us the entire week off right? We go to our houses?"

"Yes," said Lily, thinking about her room in Privet Drive.

James kissed her cheek "We better go and pack some bags," he said, with his lips on Lily's cheek. Lily smiled a little and turned her head so she was kissing her properly.

The marauders were a little surprised by James's reaction to his parents' death. He was a lot quieter than before, and that was understandable, but he didn't look especially sad or depressed.

Sirius, who was very fond of Mr and Mrs Potter, who had become somewhat like surrogate parents to him in the last couple of years, looked extremely sad and upset. Dumbledore didn't allow him to go to the funeral and he was livid about it.

Sirius looked up as the portrait hole opened and saw professor McGonagall.

"Where are Potter and Evans Mr Black?" she asked.

"Packing," said Sirius, staring at the fire.

"Tell them to go to professor Dumbledore's office when their finished, they can go home from there."

"Yes, Professor," said Sirius, still staring at the fames.

McGonagall shot him a pitying look and left the common room with a deep sigh.

Lily was the first to come down, her eyes were red-rimmed but she looked presentable and tidy. She was holding two big bags and came to sit next to Sirius.

"Is James down yet?" she asked him.

Sirius shook his head and Lily probed into his mind. Tears pooled her eyes at the sadness and the horrible aching in his heart. He wanted to be there.

Lily hugged the surprised Sirius and he hugged her with equal fierceness as a few tears left his eyes.

"They were like parents to me," he said "But Dumbledore won't let me go there."

"I am so sorry Sirius," Lily whispered and saw James coming down the stairs.

She broke the embrace and Sirius looked up to see James standing there. Without another word Sirius stood up and hugged James like a brother.

Lily saw that James was struggling to cry and lifted her bags. She couldn't be here anymore.

As James saw her getting up, he broke the embrace and picked his bags from the floor. "I'm sorry you can't be there mate," he said and smiled a weak smile.

"I'm sorry I can't be there for you," said Sirius gruffly.

"Coming, Lily?" James asked. Lily nodded and they went silently to Dumbledore's office.

"We should meet sometime during the week," James said, looking at Lily from the corner of his eye.

"I'll come to your parents' funeral and you'll come to mine right?" said Lily.

"Of course, but I'll come earlier, I don't have anything to do in that house, I'm alone," he said without a trace of sadness.

"Dumbledore won't let you," said Lily.

"We can't do it without Dumbledore knowing," James said and smiled a little "You forgot you are talking to a marauder."

Lily rolled her eyes "Well, what's your plan your highness?"

James grinned "Well, you'll Floo home first and I'll just remember the address and after I get to my parents' house, I'll Floo to your house."

"You do that," said Lily. She was secretly pleased that she wouldn't be alone with Petunia for the entire week.

"Sugar quill," said James. Lily was startled out of her thoughts by James's voice. They entered Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Dumbledore's voice from the office. Lily and James entered the office and stood silently.

"You can go first Ms Evans," said Dumbledore and handed her a bad with Floo powder.

Lily took some powder into her hand and threw it into the fire. The fire immediately turned green and Lily stepped into her.

She looked into James's eyes and said clearly "Number 4, Privet Drive Surrey."

James watched her disappear before taking some powder and saying clearly "Potter Estate, Cheshire."

James landed on the floor and hastily got up. Looking around he saw that the house was clean, but horribly empty.

James heard a little 'pop' behind him and turned. He saw the family house-elf Dilly standing with a towel in her hands, her eyes looking red.

"Master James," she said weakly "You are home."

"Yes I am Dilly. Can you do me a favour?" he asked the elf.

"Of course Master James. What is it that you need of Dilly?" squeaked Dilly.

"I need you to clean the house in Godric's Hollow. I'll be moving there soon with my fiancée."

"Master James has a fiancée?" said Dilly and her face seemed to brighten.

"Yes, Dilly. And we will be moving there by the end of the year, maybe even earlier. So I need you to clean it and prepare it for us, all right?"

"Of course Master James. What about this house?"

James's face darkened "This is my parents' house. And since my parents are dead, I don't want to live here anymore. I'll be living in Godric's Hollow."

"Whatever Master James says," said Dilly and bowed.

"Can you move all my things there too? To the Master bedroom?"

"Yes, Master James."

"Ok, I'll be going now, ok Dilly?"

"Ok Master James," said Dilly and disappeared with a small 'pop'.

James sighed and looked around before tossing some Floo powder into the fire and yelling "Number 4, Privet Drive Surrey!"

James landed in the heap on the floor and heard Lily giggle.

"Gracious aren't you?" she said and helped him to his feet "What took you so long?"

"I was telling my house-elf to prepare the house in Godric's Hollow, so I can move there after school is finished."

"Umm…" said Lily "Would you like to meet my sister?"

James wrinkled his nose in distaste and Lily laughed, "I know what you mean. I wanted to rip her head off for what she did to Harry."

James didn't even think about it, but he would never tell Lily that.

"Lead the way."

"Petunia!" Lily called "Petunia, we've got a guest!"

"Coming!" James heard a distant yell.

Petunia walked down the stairs with a plastered smile. When she saw James, her fake smile slipped off her face and was replaced with a sneer.

"You are one of those freaks aren't you? What are you doing here?" she said rudely.

"Actually, he is here on my invitation. Petunia, I want to introduce you to my fiancé, James Potter."

Petunia's sneer faltered for a second but was immediately back "People like you are allowed to reproduce?"

Lily turned beet red, but not because she was angry. She _really_ didn't want to think about reproducing.

"That's not very nice of you," said James coolly. "We are just like everyone else, we are just magical."

Petunia flinched as if beaten "Don't mention that freakiness in here again do you hear me?" she hissed, looking around, as if afraid that someone may hear him.

"Forget about it James," said Lily and took James's arm "We're going to my room."

Petunia didn't answer and James was dragged into Lily's room. His first thought when he entered the room was: 'this is Lily'.

The room was a perfect reflection of Lily's personality. Her walls were painted in soft yellow colour and her furniture was all made of wood. A long mirror was on the wall between her bed and her closet and on the nightstand there was a picture of Lily with whom James assumed were her parents.

Lily entered the room and sat on the bed. She took the photo off the nightstand just as James sat next to her on her bed.

"My parents," she said softly, stroking their faces "It was taken a year ago in Christmas."

After a few seconds of silence James noticed that Lily's shoulders are shaking.

"Lily-" he said and turned her to him. Her head was bent and tears ran down her cheeks. James pulled her on his lap and Lily put her head on his chest as she sobbed. She clutched the picture close to her heart.

"They won't see us getting married," she sobbed, "I don't want to do it without them."

"Lily, they will always be with you," said James softly, stroking her head.

"That's so cliché James," muttered Lily, but a small grin graced her face. James kissed Lily's cheek.

"Don't you have things to organise to the funeral?" he asked softly in her ear.

Lily shook her head sadly "Petunia had it all organised already. She doesn't want me to interfere with the funeral; she thinks it's my entire fault that they died."

"That's not true!" yelped James with a shocked expression.

"She's right you know, if wasn't a witch, the Death Eaters wouldn't have killed them."

"Lily, if it wasn't for you, I would be a very lonely womanizer right now," said James in order to make her feel a little better. Lily giggled.

"If it wasn't for me, you would still be an arrogant, egoistical prat," she said in affection and patted his cheek.

"I'm wounded," said James and grabbed his chest "Me? Arrogant? What gave you that idea? I am just a talented, smart, good looking guy."

Lily laughed, "You are _my_ talented, smart, good looking guy."

"Indeed," mumbled James inches from her lips.

"Break it off, freaks," said Petunia's sharp tones from the door.

Lily sighed and turned to look at her older sister "What do you want?"

"Go and make some dinner, I am not your slave," Petunia snapped.

Lily sighed again and got up, followed by James, who immediately grabbed her hand. James glared at Petunia as they got out and Petunia huffed angrily before retiring to her room.

"What do you want to eat?" Lily asked James as they entered the kitchen.

"I don't know, whatever you want will be good," said James and sat on one of the chairs, watching her as she took out a pan and eggs.

"So…why does Petunia treat you like that?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"It's like that ever since I got my Hogwarts letter. We were best friends before, but after I got the letter she kind of locked herself in her room for about 8 hours and after that she treated me like trash."

"It's not fair," said James.

"I know it isn't," sighed Lily "But what can I do? She's jealous and now that my parents are…are dead-" Lily swallowed "-she's going to hate me even more. And I bet that's why she treated Harry like that."

"Well, she's got to be stupid if she lets such a thing like jealousy tear you two apart," James said as Lily put the omelettes on the table and turned to cut some tomatoes.

"She _is_ stupid; she is engaged to a man who makes _drills_," snorted Lily.

"What's drills?" asked James in interest.

"It's a muggle device which makes holes in the wall," Lily explained shortly.

"And he makes that?" asked James in wonder, obviously confused why would someone want to make drills all of his life.

"Yep," said Lily as she took a bite from her omelette "You'll probably see him here a lot."

"Can't wait," said James dryly.

When Lily woke up the next morning, it took her a few of minutes to remember why is she sleeping on the bed in her house and why someone was sleeping next to her.

She turned over quietly, hoping not to wake James. James was frowning in his sleep and his hands tightened around Lily.

"Mom," he breathed out silently. Lily's eyes prickled; he was dreaming about his parents. She, herself, dreamt about her parents tonight. They told her how much they loved her and she sobbed in her mother's arms until she woke up.

Lily took her finger and ran it over James's forehead, so his frown would disappear. She managed it – James's frown disappeared, but James woke up.

When he saw her James immediately smiled and leaned for a kiss "I can get used getting up like that," he said, throwing his arm around her.

Lily smiled "You should get used to it, I'm your fiancée."

James's smile grew "Indeed you are," he growled and pulled her for another kiss.

A throat clearing broke their heated kiss and Lily looked at Petunia, who was standing in the door with an expression of sheer disgust on her face.

"Make breakfast and make sure it's enough for Vernon and I too," she said and walked out of the door.

Lily sighed deeply and closed her eyes. James kissed her mouth quickly "Let's go make breakfast," he whispered in her ear.

Lily grabbed his hair gently and pulled him to her so his head was lying on her bosom. James took a deep breath and sent a desperate message to Lily through his head.

Lily grinned mischievously and waited until she felt something hit her stomach softly. She pushed James over and stood up, hearing James groan.

"Better go and make breakfast!" she said and watched as James tried to look normal.

"Yes, you do that…I'll go home and will be back in about half hour ok? I need to take a shower and I don't have any cloths here."

"Cold shower James?" said Lily innocently before shutting the door after her.

James swore, "Minx."

* * *

The Evans's funeral took place in an old church near Lily's house. Lily looked better than she had for the last couple of days, because of James's support and care. But she was still crying when they lowered her parents into the ground.

Petunia gave a speech, but Lily wasn't ready or willing to make one. James held her while people talked about her parents. She cried quite a bit and when people came and shook her hand, telling her how wonderful her parents had been, Lily had to use every ounce of self-control she still had, so she would not burst out crying.

"Do you want to get out of here for a while?" James asked Lily, who looked exhausted.

"Yes, please," Lily said weakly.

"Where do you think you're going?" snapped Petunia's voice from behind her.

Lily looked exhausted "I'm going to rest for a bit, Petunia" said Lily.

"No you are not! You are the reason they're dead! If it weren't for your freakiness they would still be alive! You were always the most insufferable child; I cannot begin to understand why mom and dad didn't send you to an orphanage, you would be better there, away from us with your unnatural freakiness, so at least stay here, you insufferable freak!"

Lily burst out crying at the middle of Petunia's speech; the weight of the last couple of days came crushing down at her all at once. She just noticed James was holding his wand when everything turned black.

* * *

The feel of something wet on her forehead woke Lily up. Slowly, she opened her eyes to the concerned gaze of James.

"What happened?" she asked weakly, pressing her hand to her head, which was throbbing painfully.

"You passed out," said James and put the wet towel aside.

Lily noticed she was lying on an unfamiliar bed, in a warm surrounding that she didn't know. "Where are we?" she whispered.

"In my house at Godric's Hollow," said James with a slight smile. He sat on the bed and turned his body so he was looking at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I have a horrible headache. How did we get here?" she asked.

"After you passed out I packed your stuff and flooed here. It's your house too now, Petunia-"James said in distaste "Ordered me to take you out of the house and never come back again. I'm sorry Lily."

"That's ok James," said Lily, tears prickling behind her eyes.

"It's not ok, Lily. She is a horrible person with horrible opinions and you have nothing to be ashamed of. This is not your fault. This is Voldemort's fault!"

Tears were pouring out of Lily's eyes by now "Thank you," she said simply, wiping her tears.

A couple of minutes passed in silence and suddenly Lily looked up with a determined glint in her eyes "Let's elope."

James, who was drinking a cup of water, sprayed the water all over the floor. "W-What?" he spluttered.

"Let's elope, James. We are already engaged and I don't want to wait any longer."

"But Lily- didn't you say that you want to wait?" spluttered James.

"I don't want to wait anymore James. I want to elope now."

James looked at her with surprise etched on his face. When he saw she was serious he sighed, shook his head and nodded. "Ok."

Lily smiled happily and kissed him deeply. "Let's elope today," she landed another bomb.

James's eyes widened "But Lily…"

"Today James," she said, her eyes glittering.

James sighed again, still shocked and stood up. "Let me go arrange it," he sighed and kissed her forehead.

As he walked out of the room he let his confusion show on his face. What made her change her opinion so quickly? And why today?

"Dilly?" he called. A second later Dilly appeared with a small 'pop'.

"Yes Master James?" squeaked Dilly.

"I need you to find me a place in United States where Lily and I could get married today," said James and after a little thought "And a nearby place for a honeymoon."

"Today Master James?" Dilly's eyes widened.

"Yes Dilly, can you?" asked James.

"Dilly will try Master," Dilly bowed and disappeared.

James sighed and rubbed his eyes. He didn't attend his parents' funeral yesterday. Lily was more important and even though his parents meant a lot to him, Lily was his future, and he could always visit his parents' grave.

James went to the kitchen and started to make pancakes. He couldn't believe he was going to get married today to Lily. He was by all means ready. But he was afraid that Lily would regret it later. They didn't have an engagement period where Lily could show off a ring to her friends.

A ring.

"Crap," muttered James and rubbed his eyes.

"Lily!" he called "Breakfast!"

"Coming!" he heard Lily yell and smiled. He could get used to that.

Minutes later Lily came downstairs and smiled as she smelled the food.

"Smells good," she said and took a seat.

James handed her the plate and put his on the table. "We should go out today," he said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"What for?" she asked, cutting her pancake into squares.

"We need to buy rings," he said, chewing with his mouth open.

"James close your mouth when you eat," but then she beamed "You're the best!"

James smiled sheepishly and took a gulp of his pumpkin juice. "Just taking care of things."

When they both finished their breakfast, James took Lily to a tour in the neighbourhood. She discovered that a few minutes from the house there was a small river, covered with plants all around it. Lily was absolutely smitten with the place.

After the tour around the place, James took Lily to Cheshire and they walked and shopped around the wizarding village for five hours before they found a jewellery shop.

'Madam July' Jewellery Shop was the most prestigious jewellery shop in Cheshire and because it was located outside of the wizarding village, even muggles came there to shop for jewellery.

A little bell rang when James opened the door and Lily's eyes widened in shock when she saw the thousands of glittering diamonds all around her.

"Pretty neat isn't it?" asked James with a small laugh as he saw Lily's reaction.

"Hello dears, need some help?"

James and Lily turned to see a plump middle-aged woman with reddish hair with several grey stripes. She looked very nice and warm.

"Yes please, we are searching for a wedding band for both of us," said Lily, still in awe of the shop.

The woman's eyebrows raised a little and then she smiled. "No problem at all. Any stone in particular?"

"Onyx please," said James quickly. At Lily's questioning gaze he explained: "It's the formal Potter stone. We've used this stone for generations."

Lily murmured in understanding and looked at the options with a slightly open mouth. She really didn't think James could afford any of these rings.

"James-" started Lily "Are you sure we have enough money for any of these?" she whispered.

James smiled "Of course we do. The Potter family is one of the oldest; we have enough money to buy hundreds of those."

Lily had a hard time believing it. "I promise Lily, choose whatever you want."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked hesitatingly. James kissed her in response.

After almost two hours of looking at rings, Lily cut the choice to two beautiful rings: One was gold, with a rectangular black onyx, set between two smaller stripes of diamonds. The second one was gold, rope-style band with twirls holding a black onyx heart in the centre.

Lily asked for James's opinion but he refused to interfere and wanted Lily to choose whatever she wanted the most. He already chose his ring, a simple, broad golden band.

"I think that we'll take this one," she pointed on the first ring and heard both the woman and James sigh with relief.

"Finally," he muttered.

"Do you want any inscription on the ring?" she asked.

"Yes please," said James and passed her a small note. The woman smiled and looked around before taking out her wand and tapping the ring twice.

Both James and Lily gasped, "You're a witch?" Lily asked. The witch just smiled and handed James the ring.

James let Lily look at the ring again when they walked home "All my love, James" Lily said as she looked at the inscription. She smiled happily before kissing him. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," James said and took the ring.

"Hey!" said Lily.

"Wait till the wedding dear," he teased her. Lily's lips twitched before she laughed. They both entered the house and immediately heard a noise.

"Master James!"

James and Lily turned to see Dilly standing on the stairs. "Hello Dilly. May I introduce you to my fiancée, Lily Evans."

"Dilly is very glad to see Master James's fiancée. She is just as pretty as he always said," said Dilly with a bow.

Lily blushed, "Thank you, Dilly."

"Master James, Dilly found the perfect place for your wedding," said Dilly. "Do you want me to take you there?"

James smiled "Thank you Dilly, but we need to pack some bags first."

Dilly shook her head "Dilly already did that Master James."

"Thank you Dilly," said Lily softly.

"Dilly is only doing her job Miss Lily," squeaked Dilly with another bow.

Dilly took James and Lily's hands in hers and apparated them to a large hotel. Unprepared for the sudden change of location, both James and Lily fell on the floor.

"Where are we?" asked Lily, looking around as she got up.

"Hawaii, Miss Lily," squeaked Dilly and turned to James "The receptionist will tell you all the details you need," she said and apparated out with a small 'pop'.

Lily and James both took their surroundings in awe. "It's so beautiful here," breathed Lily.

James couldn't answer as he just located the receptionist and was walking towards her. "Hi, my name is James Potter-" James started.

The receptionist didn't wait for him to continue the sentence. She took out a piece of parchment and gave it to James, with a small key.

"Room 160, your stuff is already there," she drawled in a heavy American accent.

"Right, thanks," said James and took the key.

James and Lily opened the door to their room and Lily didn't wait one more second before going to the shower.

James opened the note as soon as she was out of sight.

_Mr James Potter,_

_Your house-elf and I reached to an agreement that you will marry today, January 2nd at __Wailua Falls__, Hawaii in 8pm. A priest will be waiting for you and your chosen one and a witness on top of the falls._

_Your honeymoon period will start as soon as you get to the hotel and end at January 7th at 3pm._

_Enjoy your stay,_

_Paradise Hotel manager,_

_Gabriel Haili_

James drew a ragged breath. They are really going to do this. He was going to marry Lily Evans in- (he looked at his watch) - 3 hours.

But then James noticed that he forgot something – a witness.

"Crap," he muttered. When you eloped, no one was _supposed_ to witness the marriage. That was the idea behind _eloping_. _Now_ what where they going to do?

"Lily, are you done yet?" he called.

"Yes, I'll be right out!" said Lily. Her eyes widened when she realised she forgot her cloth.

"Er…James…" she said weakly.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot my clothes…" she said meekly.

There was silence in the other side of the door and Lily blushed hard when she realised she will have to come out with towel only in order to take her cloths.

"I'll…I'll just go out for a while…" said James and he sounded a bit chocked.

"Ok…" said Lily in embarrassment.

Only when she heard the door close, she allowed herself to breath. "Oh, thank God…" she muttered and opened the door.

She dressed quickly and went to pick up the note James left on the bed. Her breath hitched when she got to the word 'honeymoon' and just like James, she suddenly realised they didn't have a witness.

"Lily?" she heard James outside of the door "Are you decent?"

"Yes," said Lily and James entered the room.

"I found us a witness," he said as he lied on the bed, next to her. "The receptionist was more than happy to help us…" he muttered.

Lily started laughing and James soon joined her. Having the receptionist as a witness was so ridiculous they just couldn't resist.

When they finally stopped laughing there was a comfortable silence in the room.

"I love you," said James suddenly and Lily looked at him with a smile.

"You should, you _are_ going to see me everyday now, for the rest of your life."

And as if suddenly realising it herself Lily let herself relax on the bed. She refused to get cold feet now. She would marry James in a couple of hours and one day…one day they'll have their own little Harry.

Lily allowed herself to smile on the thought and ran her hands through James's hair. "I should get ready," she said.

"Go ahead, then," said James.

Lily smiled and got up. She was doing the right thing.

* * *

James Harold, will you take Lily Rose to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour her, and keep her in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do," said James, smiling at Lily.

They were standing on top of the falls. Lily was wearing a white dress and was smiling happily as Lily slid the ring through his finger.

"And do you, Lily Rose, take James Harold to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour him, and keep him in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do," said Lily and slid the ring on James's finger.

"You may kiss the bride," said the priest with a smile.

James leaned forward and kissed Lily happily. "I love you," she whispered as they broke the kiss.

"May I go now?" said the receptionist, who looked quite bored.

"You may," said James and turned to Lily again "I love you too."

Hours later, when Lily lay naked in bed with James sleeping peacefully next to her, Lily smiled. "I know you were with me today, mom…thank you…I love you…" she whispered into the silent night.

* * *

**A/N: No, not finished yet guys, I hope I'll manage to finish it until HBP otherwise, I'm letting this story go.**

**Thanks:**

drgn prncss- **Maybe if I'll rewrite the story**

Jen - **Thanks! I'll fix it! -smacks head-**

Nightwing 509, Lady Lily3, BeachHn332, Sara A. Malfoy, Tigoamy, IamSiriusgrl, Hazel Maraa, Sweet Sarcasm, gabrieldarke, LadyLupinLover, MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL, J&L4eva, Dani Necho, pandas rule the world, OTHCharmedHPFreak, Prongs76, oblivionknight7, Silver Warrior, UK All The Way, Lily-900121, OneTreeHillCharmedFreak, Annmarie Aspasia, Trapped in a MatchBox, Mrs.KristinePotter, Jinxeh, JeNnIfEr88, soccerchic, princessdza, HarryGinny13, HarryPassionFan, Steelo, Juli Black Potter, amrawo.

**Sorry about the way McGonagall told them, I know it was a bad ending ,but I sent an email for some people about this chapter before I actually finished it, so I had to do it quickly, no beta and all...**

**Love**

**Lily**


	20. Chapter 21: All Out

All Out

James and Lily's return to Hogwarts forced them to think of other things besides themselves, which came as a slap in the face from James when he told Lily to put the ring in her pocket.

"I will not put the ring in my pocket, James!" she ranted as they went to the tower.

"But Lily, what if anyone sees? What if Dumbledore sees? He'll know we got married!"

Lily stopped and turned to face her husband "James, I don't care what anyone thinks, and I defiantly don't care about what Dumbledore thinks! He doesn't rule my life; he can't control what I do. The only thing he is to me is be the headmaster."

James sighed and rubbed his forehead "You know what? You're right," he said and Lily smiled in triumph. He took the ring out of his pocket and put it on his finger.

"Of course I'm right I-"

But Lily didn't get to finish her sentence since James kissed her. "I love you, Lily Potter," he breathed.

Lily smiled and her heart beat faster; she really is Lily Potter. She is James's wife and nothing is going to change that.

The entered the common room and saw the guys waiting for them on the sofa. Sirius was the first to get up. He walked towards James and engulfed him in a tight brotherly hug.

"I'm sorry, James," he said gruffly. James patted his back.

"It's okay," he said with a slight smile "Really, I am," he said as Sirius gave him a sceptical look.

Both Lily and James sat on the sofa and Lily immediately snuggled to James and put her left hand on his.

Amy looked on their intertwined fingers and met Lily's gaze in shock. _No way!_

"Lily…" said Amy with shock "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lily, amused by Amy's reaction, got up and followed her out of the common room.

"What do you have on your finger?" asked Amy sharply.

"A ring," said Lily, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes! I noticed it's a ring!" snapped Amy "Why do you have a ring on your finger?"

"Because James and I eloped," said Lily simply, watching in satisfaction as Amy's eyes almost popped out of her head in shock.

"You _eloped?_ Lily! Aren't you too young?" she whispered frantically.

"Maybe we are, but we felt it was the right thing to do."

"But…Your parents' funeral…" muttered Amy

Lily's eyes flashed.

"We did it after the funeral Amy, and I don't regret marrying James," Lily said sharply.

Amy shook her head in amazement but then looked at Lily with sad eyes "I wanted to be your maid of honour…" she confessed, "I guess I don't have to be now, do I?" she laughed bitterly.

"We are going to have another wedding. We just felt that it's the right thing to do."

"Do you promise?" whispered Amy.

Lily nodded happily "Yes. And this time, you're going to be my maid of honour and Sirius is going to be Best man and everything…I promise."

Amy hugged Lily, "I'm so happy for you!" she squealed and Lily beamed.

Both of them entered the common room beaming and James instantly knew that Amy knew they had eloped. He also knew that it wouldn't take long for the others to discover their secret.

And he was right. Barely two days after they got back, Sirius cornered him after Charms.

"Is it true? Are you married to Lily?" he asked in a low voice, getting straight to the point.

"I am," said James proudly.

"James," said Sirius in a hurt voice, "I thought we agreed on fourth year that I'll be your best man when you got married."

James sighed. He hadn't forgotten "I _am_ sorry Padfoot…I promise we'll do another wedding for you guys. We eloped because it felt right and not because we wanted to be married alone."

"Or because you wanted to get in the sack with Lily?" joked Sirius, back to his usual self.

James punched his shoulder "It has nothing to do with it," he hissed, looking around, as if fearing the Lily would lurk in one of the corners.

"But it is a benefit right?" Sirius said with a smirk. James ignored him though his cheeks reddened.

Jenny and Remus did not look offended when they discovered James and Lily were married. They were very glad for them and secretly hoped that the year will be finished already so they could have a proper wedding.

James and Lily's request not to tell Peter puzzled the girls and made the boys frown.

"Why not James? He is one of our friends," said Remus, frowning as he regarded James carefully.

James and Lily exchanged uneasy glances "Look…we have our reasons. Please believe us when we ask you not to tell him," pleaded Lily.

Amy and Sirius crossed their hands over their chest at the same time, causing Lily to giggle. "Look, we want some answers too. Ever since the Hogwarts Express you are acting very oddly. Lily, you hated James last year, what happened?" said Amy, finally touching a subject that bothered her for months.

_We'll have to tell them_ James thought and directed his thought towards Lily, who heard his thought clearly and frowned before nodding.

Amy, Sirius, Jenny and Remus sighed with relief – finally, they are going to get some answers.

"It all started at the Hogwarts Express," started Lily, grabbing James's hand.

Sirius snorted "We know that already," he said before getting a smack on his head from Amy.

"Let them talk!" she snarled impatiently.

"It all started at the Hogwarts Express," said Lily again, "James and I had a fight – "

"Typical," snorted Sirius and was smacked again by Amy.

"James and I had a fight," said Lily once again, glaring at Sirius "And suddenly the room span around us and we found ourselves in the Heads compartment – "

"You were already there!" exclaimed Sirius.

Lily glared at Sirius "If you won't let me talk, I won't tell you!" she said. Sirius nodded and inwardly swore. "Anyway, the room span and we found ourselves in the Heads Compartment with a boy and a girl we didn't know."

"They boy looked at us and said something that we couldn't catch and he and the girl ran away from the compartment. After a few minutes the girl came back and the next thing we know, we were woken from the floor by a very old McGonagall," said James, deciding to help Lily.

"We were talking to Dumbledore in his office – "

"You didn't do anything wrong!" said Sirius when he couldn't help himself.

"I know we didn't Sirius! But please! Let me finish!" yelled Lily in frustration.

"Fine, fine…" muttered Sirius and shut up again.

"And Dumbledore told us that…that we were in 1997."

Stunned silence followed that statement "You travelled to the future?" whispered Remus.

James nodded "But, that's not all…Apparently…in the future…James and I were married and had a son…" said Lily with a beginning of a blush.

"Way to go Prongs!" yelled Sirius and James threw him a dirty look that did not cover his amusement.

"We had a son called Harry, and he was an orphan."

Amy choked "You died? You were dead in the future?" she said disbelievingly.

Lily nodded "And apparently Harry – our son – defeated Voldemort the night we died."

A collective gasp made the Lily and James smiled wearily.

"But he probably lived with me though," said Sirius with a confident smile.

James and Lily exchanged sad look and squeezed each other's hand. "That's just it Sirius…he didn't. He lived with my sister, Petunia."

Amy and Jenny gasped and spluttered "What! Why would he live with that… that….hoarse face!" said Amy.

Lily smiled sadly again. "Harry was prophesied to kill Voldemort," continued Lily through the disbelieving gasps "And we were sent into hiding apparently. We were under the Fidelius charm."

"What's the Fidelius Charm?" asked Jenny.

"A charm which conceals a secret inside a living person, the Secret Keeper and the information is impossible to be found unless the Secret Person chooses to divulge it.

"So who was your Secret Keeper?" asked Amy.

"It was Peter," said James with a scowl. "And he was working for Voldemort."

A thick silence took over the group. "It can't be…" whispered Sirius disbelievingly "Peter would never betray us…"

James nodded "But he did. And he did it again; he was there the night my parents were murdered."

"Wait a minute James, I think you're taking this too far," Remus barged "Peter might have done this in the future, but how do you know he's a Death Eater now?" he said, looking at James shrewdly.

Lily sighed. "I have the ability of looking into people's mind. Peter is a Death Eater." Both Amy and Sirius snorted and Lily sighed, "I really do."

"Prove it then. What am I thinking?" said Sirius daringly.

Lily looked into his mind and smiled a little, "You think it'll be cool if James and I have a baby," she said and James coloured.

Sirius stared at her in disbelief and Lily took the chance to continue the story "Anyway, after Sirius heard that Peter betrayed us, he went after Peter. When Peter saw Sirius he blasted the whole street apart and changed forms and Sirius was framed for killing Peter."

"Wait…changed forms?" asked Jenny. Remus paled suddenly and shook his head, pleading Lily and James not to tell her.

"It doesn't matter; anyway. Sirius was framed and was tossed to Azkaban without a trial. He broke out of Azkaban when Harry was in third year…"

"I broke out of Azkaban?" asked Sirius in a hushed whisper.

James nodded "You did. And made sure that Harry knew you were innocent. But it didn't matter anyway, you…you died…two years later…"

Sirius stared at them in disbelief and rubbed his eyes, "I died?" he asked in a rasped voice.

Lily nodded, "It was really hard on Harry…" she whispered.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until James cleared his throat "Anyway, Harry found himself a girlfriend, Ginny, and he proposed to her."

Amy and Jenny squealed in delight and cooed as Lily smiled nervously, "It didn't matter, Harry died that night. Voldemort killed him…" she said, and a few tears escaped her eyes.

Amy and Jenny immediately sobered and James drew Lily close to him, hugging her. "After Voldemort killed him, we were transported back here and that's…that's all," said James hoarsely.

The awkward silence was once again broken by James hoarse voice "Guys…we should treat Peter the same way…at least until we finish school."

Loud protests came from Amy and Sirius but Lily beat them to it, "We have to guys; all of the information we came across in the future will be for nothing if we turn our back now."

It took some convincing from Jenny and Remus, but eventually, Sirius and Amy grudgingly agreed to treat Peter the same way as they did before.

* * *

Months passed after James and Lily's told Amy, Sirius, Jenny and Remus what happened. Life was normal again and even though they found it hard at the beginning, all of them treated Peter like they would have had they not known.. 

The preparations for the Graduation Ball were driving Lily and James off the wall and in addition to the ball, Lily and James also had to make sure they had enough time for preparing for the NEWTs.

With their hectic schedule, James and Lily hardly found some time alone, which made them both snappish and edgy.

"It is sexual frustration," explained Sirius one morning when Lily and James didn't come for breakfast because they had worked on the Graduation Ball the night before.

"I hardly think that _that's_ what's bothering them," said Amy. She, herself, was quite stressed about the NEWTs.

"It's not sexual frustration, Padfoot," said Remus, who got to talk with Lily every once in a while, "They have a workload. They have the Graduation Ball, the NEWTs, Lily's worried about a dress and – "Remus cast a furtive look at Peter, "- there's always Voldemort to worry about. It's not easy, and no one is helping them."

"Why don't we help them than?" suggested Jenny, gulping from her pumpkin juice.

"I can't help them! I have a workload myself!" snorted Amy.

"Look, Amy, they are working really hard, and if we all help them, it's not going to be such a tremendous addition to your workload. Please, if we don't help them, they are going to explode soon, and it's not going to be pretty."

Amy shivered at the mental image of parts of James and Lily's bodies lying scattered on the walls and floors of the Great Hall.

"Fine! Fine! We'll help them then…" she said and Remus beamed.

After breakfast, Jenny, Amy, Remus, Sirius and Peter went to the common room, where James and Lily were both writing furiously on pieces of parchment.

"James? Lily?" Remus cleared his throat.

James and Lily did not respond.

Remus cleared his throat again. "Ah? James? Lily?" he said a little louder.

Nothing.

"Guys!" called Sirius loudly, clearly annoyed by the lack of response.

James and Lily's head snapped up "What?" they snapped at the same time.

"Can we help you?" asked Jenny.

"No," said Lily and got back to her parchment.

"Please, Lily, let us help you, you don't have to do it all by yourself…" said Jenny, walking closer to Lily.

"James and I are doing just fine thank you," said Lily with an odd catch to her voice.

"Lils…Please let us help you…is there anything we can do about the ball?"

Lily sighed and looked up again. When seeing they were all very serious, she turned to James, who begged her with his eyes for some help.

She sighed heavily, "Fine," she said and the others immediately sat on the floor while James and Lily gave some of their chores to them.

* * *

The night of the Graduation Ball was very stressing for both Lily and James. They worked on this Ball for weeks and nothing could go wrong. _Nothing._

When Lily came downstairs, she took James's breath away. She wore a red silk dress, with a diagonally cut skirt and thin straps that crossed in the back. Her hair was up in a French bun and she had long sparkling diamond earrings that caused every boy in the common room to turn his head in awe.

"You look…amazing," said James, his mouth dry.

Lily's smile curved into a smile "Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself," she said and smoothed his robes. "Let's go," Lily said and gladly accepted James's arm.

Just like in the common room, every eye was turned to Lily as she entered the Great Hall. There was no escaping – Lily looked incredible.

It took some time, but eventually all of the excited seventh-years were in the Great Hall, chattering with their friends.

The sound of McGonagall, knocking gently on one of the glasses, put a stop to the chatter and all eyes were on the headmaster, who stood up.

"Tomorrow will be the day you leave Hogwarts after a journey of seven years. During these years, Hogwarts became your home, and the students – your family. I want to wish you all a great life, full of love and hope."

Applause broke as Dumbledore finished his little speech and after a few seconds, the food appeared. Chatter started again as the graduating students ate their one-before-last feast at Hogwarts.

As the food disappeared an hour later, Dumbledore stood again "I want to welcome to the dance floor our Head Boy and Girl, to open the dance."

James stood up and offered his hand to Lily as applause was sounded again. He took her to the dance floor and the tone of a slow beat caused James to put his hands around Lily's waist and Lily's hands to wrap themselves around James's neck.

As they danced and looked into each other's eyes, not even noticing the dance floor was filling up with swaying students.

"We did a great job on this Ball," noted James.

Lily nodded "We do need to give some credit to the guys though, even Peter helped."

James's features darkened at the mention of Peter "What are we going to do about Peter now? Are we supposed to ignore him?" he said.

Lily had a pretty good idea what they should do with Peter, but she hesitated.

"What is it Lily? Tell me, he is not my friend any more…"

Lily sighed deeply and looked into James's eyes "I think we need to turn him in to the Ministry," she said, not looking at James.

She felt James stiffen under her arms "Look James, we don't have to…"

"No," James said roughly "You're right, we can't let him cause any more damage," he said resolutely, "We can't let him ruin our life. Harry's life."

"You're planning on having children than?" asked Lily lightly.

James smiled "Of course I am I can't wait to start a family with you."

Lily's breath was taken away from her at James's words and she kissed him earnestly, showing him exactly how happy she felt at the moment.

"Hey, lovebirds."

James and Lily broke the kiss and saw that none other than Sirius Black had ruined their romantic moment.

"Mind if I share a dance with your wife?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Just don't run off with her," said James and broke away from Lily.

"Never," grinned Sirius and watched as James took his place in Amy's arms.

"So, Lils…" he stated with a charming smile.

"So, Sirius…" Lily joked back.

"What did we have this year?" he said and pretending to think "Well, in the Hogwarts Express you hated James, went to an exciting adventure at the future, came back in love with James, and got married before the year was over. Miss Evans, I'm impressed," Sirius said with a rough smile.

Lily laughed "Well Mr Black, this year isn't over yet… Don't forget that you have a wedding to attend in two months."

"I still can't believe you eloped," said Sirius in amazement.

"I can't either," confessed Lily "But I'm not sorry…it made my life…complete," she said.

"Such fine words from such fine lady," said Sirius and Lily laughed again "Treat him right, Lils, I trust you," Sirius said seriously.

Lily smiled softly at him "I will. I promise you'll have some godchildren soon, too."

Sirius's eyes widened and he stopped dancing "Are you?" he asked in an excited whisper.

Lily shook her head in amusement "Not yet. I said soon, not very soon."

Sirius clutched a hand to his heart "Don't do that to me!" he said and Lily giggled as he twirled her.

"I promise you'll be the second to know if I am," she said, not the slightest bit embarrassed about discussing it with Sirius.

Sirius raised his eyebrows "Who'll be the first?" he asked arrogantly.

"James, of course," said Lily, rolling her eyes. Sirius looked embarrassed for forgetting James and Lily laughed again. "It takes two to make a baby you know! Should I explain?"

Lily, for the first in her life, saw Sirius Black blush. "No, Evans!" he hissed.

Lily giggled "It's Potter," she said in delight.

"Right, right… Lily Potter…" Sirius muttered and twirled her.

* * *

"Amy! I look… I look horrible," Lily wailed, sending her friend a pleading look. 

"Lily, shut up. You look marvellous. Now hold still so the… er… lady… can finish your hair."

"But Amyyyyyyy…"

"Lily! Stop it! It's your wedding day, and you look perfect. Even if you looked like a hag, James would still think you were beautiful."

"But-"

"Lily," Amy said sharply, slapping her lightly on the side of the face so no mark would show up, "snap out of it!"

Lily blushed deeply and apologized, "Sorry, Amy. I got a bit… carried away."

Even though it was the second time she was marrying James, Lily couldn't help being nervous. After all, this is the real wedding; she was wearing a dress and had a maid of honour. And there would be a long second honeymoon, without the pressure of Albus Dumbledore.

"Your hair's done, ma'am," the Hairdresser said politely.

Lily stood up, and Amy suddenly went speechless.

Lily had always been pretty, but now- now she was _beautiful_.

"Oh, Lily," she finally managed to say, in a low, breathy voice.

"That bad, huh?" she asked with a slight twitch of her mouth.

"Ye- no, you look _gorgeous_! Oh, James won't know whether he's in heaven or at a wedding when he sees you!"

"Good," Lily said, beaming and looking all the more beautiful.

Her dress was simple and elegant, with a long, flowing white silk skirt and a sleeves bodice with a swooping neckline that sharpened to a point in the middle. Delicate pearl embroidery in the form of flowers adorned the neckline and followed to opposite side. Her hair was up in an elegant half-bun, while the rest of her hair fell down her back in perfect ringlets.

"Miss, it's time," a woman said, poking her head in.

Lily's smile, if possible, became brighter.

"C'mon Amy!"

"Who'd have ever thought you'd marry James?" Amy laughed.

"Certainly not me, until recently," Lily said, a slightly reminiscent smile on her face.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Thanks again for doing this, Remus. You have no idea what this means to James and I," Lily whispered to the man escorting her down the aisle. 

While he had expected it, Remus was somewhat sad that he was not best man, and Lily had known this. So, when they came to the dilemma of who would escort her down the aisle, she asked that it be Remus. After all, he had been a good friend to James and her for years.

"No problem, Lil," eh said, before turning his eyes back to where James and Sirius stood.

James… Lily fought to keep her jaw from dropping.

He wore a black tux, and looked even more stunningly handsome than usual. His hair still flopped messily over his warm hazel eyes. She should have known it wouldn't behave, even on his wedding day.

And suddenly she was at the end of the isle, inches away from his face as Remus gave her to him, to have and too keep forever.

She didn't hear what was being said, and neither did James. They were too absorbed in each other's eyes

"Do you, Lily Rose Evans, take James Harold Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?" finally broke through Lily's reverie.

"I do," she said; face threatening to light up the entire room with pure happiness.

"And do you, James Harold Potter, take Lily Rose Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife until death do you part?"

"I do," he said softly, smiling with an intensity that was almost unbelievable.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said, droning tone not changing in the slightest.

He leaned forward in a kiss that was far more than fireworks and lust- it was true love, the kind that would last through anything.

"I love you," he mouthed against her lips.

"Love you too," she whispered as they finally broke apart.

"RECEPTION TIME! NOW WE CAN ALL GET DRUNK!" a familiar voice boomed jovially from behind them.

"Sirius," Lily muttered, shaking her head in amusement as she saw Sirius's glowing face, "Only Sirius."

* * *

"Lilsy, wouch you liksh to dansh wi' meee?" a very tipsy man whom she had never seen before asked. 

"Actually, I was just about to claim her for a dance myself. You know, a bride-best man thing," Sirius said coolly from behind her. The drunken man slunk off to goodness knows where, and Sirius held his hand out for her.

"Sirius, for once I must say, you're timing is perfect," Lily breathed in relief.

"Well, actually…" he began somewhat uncomfortable, "Moony told me to come over here. I guess he saw that guy moving towards you or something.

She laughed as he spun her around the white and mauve dance floors, "Somehow I'm less surprised with that than thinking you have good timing."

"Yes, I know. Everyone seems to think I'm entirely unreliable," he said, sporting a false wounded look.

"Sirius, shut up. You know everyone loves you."

He brightened instantly, before returning to normal.

"I must say, I never thought it'd be _you_ I'd give this talk too," he laughed, once again returning to seriousness, "But, Lily, don't hurt him. He hurts so much already, though you've gone a long way to healing that. James… James wouldn't live without you. He couldn't. And if you hurt him… well, make sure I won't hesitate to hunt for you across the world until I make sure you pay."

With a bow, Sirius dropped his hands and walked away, leaving a thoroughly confused and somewhat alarmed Lily in his wake.

"May I have this dance?" an even more familiar voice asked from behind her.

"But, well, I think my husband might want to dance with me," she teased, turning to look at James.

James walked around to her other side and simply said, "I do."

She laughed and they began to dance. Round and around they twirled and Lily realized she had never felt safer in her entire life. In his arms she could forget that she was going to be the mother of the wizard who defeated Voldemort, and that she might very well die if things didn't work out right.

The music ended, but James continued to dance with her.

"James," she whispered gently, "The music's over."

"So?" was his unconcerned reply.

She smiled softly as they continued to sway to the imaginary beat.

"Love you," he said, so softly she was almost unable to hear it.

"I love you too, James."

"Ok, ok, break up the mushy stuff," Sirius called, "It's time for… the slide show!"

"What slide show?" both asked, Lily alarmed and James bemused.

"The slide show…of our dear Jamsie's life."

He waved his want at a Pensieve that had been set up without her notice, probably while she and James were dancing.

"Behold… a true masterpiece."

Out of the Pensieve hovered images of a very small –and very adorable- baby James.

Next flashed a James who seemed to be about two years old; he looked remarkably mischievous for even a two-year-old, and in the distance yelping could he heard.

The 'slide show' went on for about 20 minutes of various pranks by a rapidly aging James, until it showed an image of him, just about to board the Hogwarts Express. Large words flashed above, The Marauders Meet, and several pictured of various 11-year-old Marauders flashed before them.

Next came 'pranks.' Even Lily had not heard of many of these- they were horrible! Then 'James and Lily interact,' flashed above them

Lily was screaming at James, while crowds gathered to watch. Aside from Quidditch, it was one of the most popular 'sports' at school. Several images of this popped up.

Then came 7th year; Lily and James fighting on the train, Lily and James dating, Lily sleeping in James's arms on the Gryffindor couch, the two of them kissing by the Lake. Appropriate 'awws' were heard every few seconds as new images flashed above the Pensieve.

Somehow, though, both Lily and James felt something was missing. There was a whole part –a very important part- of their life missing. Their limited time with Harry, and his friends, and the knowledge of how short their lives were. _Oh, Harry_… she felt like crying again.

"Shh… it's ok, Lil," James said softly, sensing her change in mood.

"I know," she whispered back, "I know."

The slideshow was now showing images from their wedding. Lily was amazed at how gorgeous she looked, and James was stunned all over again.

"Well, I regret to say that our masterpiece is complete," Sirius said, now standing on a table, "What I'm _glad_ to say is that the limousine is _here_, and James and Lily need to leave for their honeymoon. James, Prongs, my brother, be nice and don't play with other girls," Sirius said, winking.

"SIRIUS," he exclaimed, appalled, but offering Lily his arm anyways.

She took it and teased, "James, if you _are_ going to play with other women, make sure I don't see or suspect it unless you're fond of the idea of castration."

"The world is against me," James moaned.

"And I don't blame it," Lily said, as they climbed into the limo amidst a shower of rather hard and oddly coloured rice.

"You know, not many wives get a second honeymoon so soon," Lily said, eyes sparkling as the driver pulled away.

"Not many wives are as amazing as you."

Lily laughed- if only there'd been a sunset to drive off into, but at the moment, it didn't really matter.

* * *

It had been a month from James and Lily's wedding and they long since returned from their second honeymoon. 

While on the honeymoon, Lily received a letter from the Charms Department in the Ministry for Magic, offering her a job in the innovation division. The division was trying new charms, filing them and giving them to the Minister for Magic for approval before it was introduced to the Wizarding society.

Lily immediately accepted the job and the first thing she did when she returned home was apparate to the Ministry and check out the department.

Her boss, Mr Hansel was a stern looking man that, Lily discovered, was very nice and polite. He showed her around the department and introduced her to her co-worker, Eleanor Reed.

Her first task was to file some new charms and send them to the Minister. It was horribly boring and by noon, she was exhausted and her hands hurt.

"It's not always like this," commented Eleanor at lunch break "In a few months you're going to start working with the inventors."

"So why do I have to do this?" moaned Lily, flexing her sore fingers.

"Because they want you to see what it's like, what kind of charms you will be working on. My job is to file the charms but every time a new person comes here, my workload is being reduced," Eleanor grinned and even Lily cracked a smile.

"So how long will I be doing it?" Lily asked.

"About two months," said Eleanor and Lily gasped in horror. "It's bad only in the first two weeks, believe me."

Needless to say, when Lily came back to Godric's Hollow, she was completely knackered.

"How was work?" asked James from his seat on the sofa.

Lily collapsed on the sofa and immediately put her head on James's shoulder, "Exhausting. Apparently I need to file charms for two months before I actually start working on creating charms."

James stroke her hair, "Well, how bad can it be?" he asked with a smile.

Lily wanted to glare at him but she was too tired, "Very bad," she mumbled into his chest.

James chuckled, "Do you want dinner?" he asked.

"No, I just want to sleep," mumbled Lily.

James grinned, "Ok than," he said and picked her up.

Lily yelped, "James! What are you doing?"

"Going to put you to sleep," he explained. Lily was too tired to argue and she let him carry her to their bed.

Lily felt a fleeting kiss on her forehead before she fell asleep.

The sound of the alarm clock woke Lily up. She heard James groan above her and looked up to see that his eyes were half open and that he was hugging her close to his chest.

Lily sighed and poked his chest.

"Mmmm?"

Lily poked him again.

"Mmmm?"

"James!" said Lily sharply.

"I'm up, I'm up…" he muttered and opened his eyes slowly.

"Morning," said Lily sleepily and yawned.

James only groaned and pulled her even tighter to him.

Lily giggled, "Come on, James, time to wake up…" she said.

"I have nothing to do, anyway…why must I wake up?" he moaned and buried his face in Lily's hair.

Lily stayed silent for a couple of seconds "James…" she started with a hesitant voice.

James immediately sobered "What's wrong?" he said and looked down to her.

Lily bit her lip, "James…I think you need to turn Peter in…" she said and watched his reaction.

James's face fell and he closed his eyes "I know it's hard, but please James, he can cause so much damage while he's free. He already caused to our parents' death…" Lily said quietly.

James knew she was right, of course, but yet, it was so hard to turn in to the Ministry a person who was a friend of his for seven years.

Lily, knowing his internal debate, softened "Why don't you talk to Sirius and Remus? They can help you."

James smiled a little and looked down at his wife "I think I will," he said and without warning, he flung himself down on the bed again with an 'oof' of exhaustion.

Lily looked at the magical clock and gasped "I have to go!" she said and got up.

James sighed at the sudden lack of warmth and snuggled into his pillow. Within seconds he was asleep again.

When he woke up three hours later, Lily was already gone and the house was empty. James sighed into his pillow and thought about what he was going to do today.

He is going to turn Peter in.

The thought of Peter caused James to think about Harry. He was doing this for Harry, in the memory of Harry and because of Harry.

He also hoped that it wouldn't take long for Lily to be pregnant. He longed for a child of his own. He longed to start a family with Lily. And most of all, he longed to get rid of Voldemort. He knew that at the moment he and Lily would face Voldemort, with Harry in Lily's arms, Voldemort would be defeated.

The prophecy said so. And it didn't matter that the prophecy was made in another world. He would make sure to give Harry the life he never had in the other world.

As he dressed, he thought about Ginny and the Weasleys; should he introduce them to Harry as soon as he was born? Or should he let fate play its part?

Thoughts of Harry vanished from his mind as he appeared at the Ministry. He went to the department of Magical Law Enforcement and saw a secretary sitting in front of a messy desk, chewing gum and reading a magazine.

He cleared his throat and the witch snapped her head up. She looked him up and down and immediately adopted a sweet sugary voice.

"Hello," she said with a bright smile, "Did you schedule an appointment?"

"Actually, no, I was wondering if I could talk to one of the Aurors here?" James asked in the nicest tone he could master.

The witch frowned, "I don't think so…" she said, looking apologist.

"James? James Potter?" a voice said behind him, and James turned around to see Gideon Prewett, who was five years before them in Hogwarts and gave them a few pranking tips when they were in second year.

"Gideon!" said James, obviously happy to see someone who will help him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm an Auror, obviously," he said with a smile, "What do you need?"

James took Gideon aside "Look, do you remember Peter? The guy that was always with us? Chubby, blond hair…"

"Yes! Yes, of course, why?"

"Look…" said James and took a deep breath, "He's a Death Eater."

"I see," said Gideon, "Are you sure? That's quite an accusation…"

James nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat "Yes, I'm positive…"

Gideon frowned and put his hand on James's shoulder "Look, I'll look it up and I'll let you know ok? Where do you live?"

"Godric's Hollow," said James immediately.

"Right," said Gideon "Tell me, you were crazy about a girl back than, who was it?"

"Lily Evans," said James with a smile.

"Still crazy about her I see," said Gideon with a sly smile.

"Oh yes, I'm crazy about her alright," shrugged James and smiled, "She's Lily Potter after all…"

James walked out of the department, leaving a dumbstruck man behind.

* * *

**A/N: Not done yet guys, I am thinking of doing one or two more chapters, depends on how I see the next one is getting along. A BIG THANK YOU for Zayne who wrote the whole wedding and reception scene and by that, taking a lot of pressure off my shoulders. One more thing most of you commented about is Sirius being best man. I KNEW IT! I just wanted them to elope before they are having an actual wedding. **

**Thank you: **

James'sSnitchBoxersLover**– You had me lmao, god…that was sooooo ewww **

hermy32146- **No I don't, although I speak Hebrew.**

OTHCharmedHPFreakSteelo. MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL, IamSiriusgrl, Sara A. Malfoy, TrappedInAMatchbox, Sweet Sarcasm, JeNnIfEr88, pandas rule the world, Hazelocean, princessdzadrgn prncss, Mrs.KristinePotter, amrawo, blondesRhot, UK All The Way, Juli Black Potter

**Love,  
--Lily**


	21. Chapter 22: Epilogue

Epilogue

Lily fussed around the kitchen, moving pots and pans in an alarming speed. Three months has passed since she started her new job and the two months of hard work finally paid off and she was working with the inventors.

A staff meeting every weekend caused Lily to think about what charms were needed over the weekend. She would spend hours at work trying to find how to make charms work and when she was on to something, she put her heart in it.

James found a job in the Department of Mysteries, and he wasn't allowed to tell her much, which frustrated her to no end.

Peter was arrested and convicted two weeks after James's visit at the Aurors Department, making all the marauders and their partners to finally feel free to talk and even breathe normally – without the threat of a spy.

They were all invited to the Order of the Phoenix, and not surprisingly, they all accepted the invitation.

"Lily! I'm home!" James's voice carried from the door.

Lily swore; she hadn't finished making dinner. Nevertheless, she came to the living room to greet her husband.

"Hello," she said with a smile and wrapper her arms around his neck.

James kissed her in response but Lily broke away after a few minutes "I didn't finish making supper," she said and dashed to the kitchen.

James went upstairs to change and Lily sighed; she'd been feeling under weather for days and James suggested she'd go to a healer, but Lily refused- she was certain it was a passing thing.

"Smells great," James said as he came back downstairs.

"Thanks," said Lily with a slight smile.

James frowned, "Lily, are you sure you're feeling all right?" he said.

Lily nodded, "Just fine thank you," she said with a slightly croaking voice.

They ate it silence and Lily sighed; usually, she would have asked how work was, but since he was an Unspeakable, he wasn't allowed to discuss his job.

"How was your day?" James asked, sipping his soup.

"It was nice; we are working on a charm to determine the sex of a baby when he or she is still in the womb," said Lily.

"Umm…that's nice, who came up with the idea?" asked James.

"One of the researchers is pregnant and she was annoyed that she couldn't know the sex of the baby so she turned to us and we're working on it," said Lily with a smile, remembering the six-months-pregnant Melissa Carps, complaining loudly about not knowing what the sex of the baby is.

James smiled "So what else did you do today?" he asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth that was all, it's not simple to create charms that affect the human body, not to mention a pregnant woman."

James nodded and they continued to eat in silence. So is that how their life was going to look, from now on? James going to work, and coming back without the option to tell her what he did today? Living on the stories of her work and otherwise sitting in silence?

Lily, for the first time in her life wanted to get pregnant as soon as possible. She hated the thought of living like this and a baby would give some meaning to her life, not to mention something she and James could talk about.

"We should go to Diagon Alley," commented James as they returned the plates in the sink, "We hardly have any groceries in here."

Lily lifted her eyebrow, "What do you need that you don't have?" she asked.

"Ice cream," said James and Lily burst out laughing, "What? I want ice-cream!"

Lily giggled, "You sound like a little boy," she said and pinched his cheek. James made a face, making Lily giggle even harder.

"Think it's funny do you?" he asked and started tickling her.

Lily started screaming in laughter and James, unable to resist it, burst out laughing too. Lily's laugh was infectious and he was delighted to break the ice between them.

James stop tickling Lily and Lily, breathless was lying underneath him. James stole a kiss from her and Lily sighed into his mouth.

"What is it?" he murmured, kissing her neck.

Lily sighed again, "I don't know…I've just not been feeling well lately."

James frowned "You really should go see a healer about it Lily, you're feeling under weather for days, what if it's something bad?"

Lily pursed her lips and looked aside; it was true, she was feeling under weather for days and lately she had cramps in her stomach, sometimes bad enough she could barely stand them. One time, while she was working, a cramp hit her so hard she couldn't walk or talk for half hour.

"Maybe I will," she said noncommittally.

"No Lily," said James sternly and Lily turned to look at him in surprise, "You have to go see a healer, now."

"But James-"

"No Lily, I don't want you sick," he said and kissed her again, "With a little luck it's just a cold and you'll be fine in a few days."

Lily sighed; he was making sense of course, but just the thought of going to a healer was embarrassing. She had never gone to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts and the thought of going to St. Mungo's scared her.

"Lily?"

"James, I've never been to a healer before," she whispered.

James had a hard time concealing his laugher "You've never been to a healer before?

Lily smacked his arm and covered her eyes with her arm "No," she mumbled. James burst out laughing. "Stop laughing at me! It's not funny!"

James only laughed harder. Eventually Lily cracked and started giggling herself. It was ridiculous; why should she be afraid of healers?

"Let's go now," said James when they stopped laughing.

Lily was suddenly anxious "Now? B-But James…isn't it too late?" she squeaked.

James lifted his eyebrows and Lily sighed "Fine, fine, I'll go and get dressed."

&&

"What!"

James and Lily sat, open-mouthed at the healer's office. The healer had a small smile on her face, indicating that they were not the first to react that way.

Lily was the first to recover from the shock "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure Mrs Potter," the healer said in amusement.

"100 sure?" said James weakly.

"Mr Potter, are you questioning my abilities as a healer?" said the healer with an arched eyebrow.

James didn't answer; he just stared at her in amazement. The healer, obviously pleased there are no more questions, wrote a subscription for Lily.

"If you have morning sickness, take this potion, it'll help. No more than once a day though."

James and Lily returned to Godric's Hollow in a sort of daze. Almost at the same time, they sat on the sofa in shock.

They were going to have a baby.

A real, live baby.

Slowly, a smile started to spread on James's face. He was going to be a Daddy. He looked at Lily and saw that she had a small smile gracing her lips.

He hugged her tightly and a small sound of joy emerged from her throat.

"Mummy," he whispered in her ear.

Lily turned her head and kissed him fully on the lips. Lily felt as if her heart would burst from joy any moment and hugged James.

"Daddy," she said happily and kissed him again.

&&

Lily is four months pregnant

James woke up groggily and immediately felt that Lily wasn't in bed with him. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. Lily wasn't there; he could see that even without his glasses.

He put on his glasses and got up from bed. He opened the bathroom's door silently and gasped. Lily was standing in front of a full-length mirror with only her bra and knickers on, staring at her stomach.

James let his eyes travel to her stomach before they widened in amazement; Lily's stomach was no longer flat; it had a small bulge that caused James's heart to flutter.

He looked up to her face and saw her watching him with the same amazement he felt. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"You look amazing," he said and engulfed her in a tight hug.

He let his hand travel to her stomach and put it on the swell. His breath was caught in his throat; it was an amazing feeling.

"I think we need to start building a nursery," Lily said, looking into James's eyes. James nodded eagerly.

"Do you want to buy some stuff today?" he asked, "I can take the day off."

"Oh!" said Lily happily, "Can you do that? Please do!" she begged.

James laughed, "I will, and we'll go to Diagon Alley and buy some baby stuff," he said, quite excited himself.

An hour later, James and Lily walked hand in hand through Diagon Alley, searching for shops that sell furniture and baby stuff.

"Charlie! Come back here this instant!" a shrill voice yelled behind them.

A little redhead boy ran past them and grabbed James's leg as he his from his mother.

A plump pregnant redhead woman stumbled her way through the crowd to get to James and Lily. She was holding the hand of a little be-spectacled boy who looked no older than four and a carrier with two identical redhead boys. An eight years old boy was walking next to his mother and clinging to the ham of her shirt.

"I am so sorry," the woman said and took the hand of the boy.

"It's alright," said Lily, looking at her obviously pregnant stomach "You're Molly Weasley, right?" she asked.

Molly nodded "Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Lily Potter, and this is James, my husband, we saw you on the Order meeting," explained Lily.

Mrs Weasley smiled "Ah, yes, I remember now."

Lily did a quick math in her head and understood that the person Molly Weasley was carrying in her stomach was none other than Ron.

"Would you like to come for some tea sometime?" Lily offered. "You can bring the kids too, I'm sure our friends would love to see them."

Molly smiled, "Sure, you can pop in to the Borrow too if you want," she said.

Lily smiled in response, "Well, we have some shopping to do, we'll keep in touch ok?"

"Sure, no problem," said Molly and continued walking with her children in toe.

"That was so weird," said James, staring at the retreating back of Molly Weasley. "She was pregnant with Ron."

Lily smiled and led him to Greengrass's shop for Magical Furniture.

&&

Lily is seven months pregnant

Lily and James were sitting on their kitchen table with Molly Weasley and baby Ron sucking happily from a bottle.

James was shaking from suppressed laughter. It was so odd to see Ron sucking out of a bottle.

Mrs Weasley was interested in Lily's pregnancy.

"You know," she said to Lily "The first birth is always the hardest. But it gets better in time. Shorter too."

Lily paled; one of her fears was the actual birth: it is supposed to be extremely painful.

"Is it very painful?" she asked in a small voice.

Molly smiled in sympathy; she and Lily had become good friends over the past months and especially after Ron was born. "I'm afraid so. But it's worth in the end. I always delivered the babies myself, I didn't want anyone else to do it for me."

James rubbed Lily's arm and Lily calmed somehow. The nursery was ready and equipped with toys, painted in baby blue.

Since Lily finished her project about determining a baby's sex, she was working very hard at trying it on women.

She was the first woman to try it. And, as expected, she had a boy.

Squeals and screams of joy were heard from the living room "Thanks for bringing Sirius here, by the way," said Molly "He always manages to exhaust them enough so when they come home they go straight to bed."

James and Lily laughed, "Well, I can tell you, he enjoys it just as much as they do," said James fondly.

"So what about him and Amy? Getting along ok?" Molly asked sipping her tea.

Lily nodded, "Yes, they are getting along great, Amy just moved in with him."

"They are not planning on getting married first?" asked Molly with raised eyebrows.

"Oh no," said Lily, shaking her head vigorously "Neither is willing to get married. I think they'll always live like that. No children, no marriage. That's what they want."

Molly frowned in disapproval.

&&

Lily is nine months pregnant

"James!" Lily called her husband from their bedroom.

James groaned. Lily could be a pain in the ass when she wanted something. "What, Lily?" he yelled.

"My water broke!" Lily called in panic as pain rippled down her stomach.

James's eyes widened and he stood up in an alarming speed. He ran his way up the stairs to where Lily was sitting on the bed, grabbing her abdomen in pain.

"Call Molly!" she said, gritting her teeth.

"Molly! Molly!" he said hurriedly and went to the fireplace, "The Borrow!" he called in panic.

"James dear, what is it?" Molly's kind voice said.

"Lily's in labour!" he gasped. Molly scrambled on her feet and called Arthur.

"I'll be right there, put some clean towels under her buttocks ok?" she said. James nodded and pulled his face out of the fireplace.

He ran to the bathroom and took some clean towels. He entered their bedroom where Lily was resting her head against the headboard.

"You need you to lift your hips," he told Lily. Lily immediately raised her hips a little and James put the towels there. He stroked her hair "Molly will be here in a second."

Just then, a pop sounded and Molly bustled into the bedroom.

"How are you feeling, dear?" she asked Lily.

Lily gritted her teeth, "It hurts like hell," she said.

"Can you open your legs for me?" Molly asked.

Lily was hurting so bad that she didn't even think to be embarrassed. James, however, turned his head; he really didn't want to see a baby poking out of his wife.

"Well, you're almost there, dear," said Molly with a kind smile that Lily didn't see, "James, can you be a sweetheart and bring her a cup of ice water?"

James nodded and scrambled out of the room. When he closed the door behind him, he leaned against the wall and breathed deeply; he was going to be a dad. Hearing Lily making small noises of pain shook him out of his reverie and he returned moments later with a cup of ice water.

He opened the door to see Molly stroking Lily's hair, which was tangled and wet from sweat. He handed Lily the cup and she sipped gratefully.

Molly took James's hands and took out her wand, "_Obtorpesco,_" she said and James felt his fingers numbing.

"Why did you numb them?" he asked Molly in confusion. Molly only smiled.

"Go and sit behind her, hold her hands, she's starting to push."

Lily shook her head, "No, I won't push!" she said.

"You need to push Lily dear," said Molly, "It'll be over before you know it."

"I won't!" yelled Lily as another contraction hit her.

"Push, Lily!" Molly yelled to her. And Lily, out of sheer panic, pushed. She squeezed James's hands and James now understood why Molly put a numbing charm on them.

The contraction was over and Lily was panting, "This is the last time you touch me, James Potter!" she growled.

James shot panicked look to Molly and she smiled, "They all say that," she mouthed to him. James was not assured, but as another contraction hit, he did his best in assisting Lily.

"JAMES!" Lily screamed as she pushed again.

"You're doing great Lily, one more push and you're done," said Molly in encouragement.

"I can't!" panted Lily, "I can't!"

But James, with the excitement interfered "You can do it Lily! Just one more push!" he said.

Lily, with the rest of her energy, pushed again as the contraction hit and in after a few seconds, a little cry was heard.

James's breath hitched and Lily cried; Harry was born.

* * *

**A/N: THIS STORY IS FINISHED! I want to thank Zayne first, for the amazing job she's doing as my beta. I LOVE YOU ZAYNE! Second, I want to thank everyone who read the story. In the past and now. It doesn't matter if you didn't review, I just want to thank you for reading it.**

**I hope we are all going to enjoy HBP and once again, THANK YOU! **

**A one-shot sequel is online now, so don't forget to check it out.**

**If you won't read the sequel, James, Lily and Harry survived and efficiently killed Voldemort with the Harogroa Lanessah curse. James and Lily had three more children: Aaron (3 years younger than Harry), Eleanor (5 years younger than Harry) and Anna (7 years younger than Harry).**

**Amy and Sirius never got married, though they still live together, and very happily so.**

**Remus and Jenny got married three years after James and Lily did and they have one son: Jack.**

drgn prncss, JeNnIfEr88, HarryPassionFan, bring back padfoot, Sweet Sarcasm, DancerForLife3320, OTHCharmedHPFreak, UK All The Way, blondesRhot, MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL, IamSiriusgrl, Annmarie Aspasia (Zayne, my girl, you're the best!), pandas rule the world, oblivionknight7.

**Thank you all again, it has been an amazing journey for me. It was my first fic and when it was deleted at first I was devestated, but only because of you guys I managed to write chapter after chapter. So thank you all! All of those who came back to the story and all of those who were new and all of those who reviewed and all of those who didn't. I really want to thank you all.**

**Love you,  
Lily**


End file.
